Muchos años y demasiados días
by Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip
Summary: (FANREAL ANTIGUO) Durante años Renee y Lucy fueron protagonistas en su propia serie y amigas íntimas detrás de ella. Pero un día todo cambió y ambas mujeres empezaron a alejarse. Y todo por un pequeño error del que Renee lleva arrepintiéndose muchos años y demasiados días...
1. Capítulo 1

**¡AVISO A NAVEGANTES! Esta historia fue escrita hace entre 7 y 10 años. Pongo este aviso nada más empezar para informar a los lectores de que, aunque esta historia me pertenece, pertenece a una yo mucho más joven e inexperta y, por lo tanto, digo yo que se notará mucho mucho en la redacción, la ortografía y la historia. Pero este relato, como otros tantos, ha formado parte de mis comienzos literarios y mi mundo Xenite y quería evitar que se perdieran en la nada ahora que cierran tantas webs abandonadas. Así que he querido recuperarlo y subirlo aquí por si alguien quiere leerlo (o releerlo).**

 **Además, qué mejor momento que este en el que parece que Xena renace de sus cenizas (nunca mejor dicho) y que quizás volvamos a tener nuevos capitulos (pordiospordiospordios que no la caguen...).**

 **Dicho esto, intentaré no tocar mucho el relato original (aunque me muera por meterle mano y editarlo de pies a cabeza...) porque A) quiero respetar el relato original y su esencia, y B) no tendría tiempo de retocar todas las historias que pretendo subir. Por supuesto, a pesar de todo me encantaría leer vuestros reviews y comentarios y, como siempre, nos vemos por las redes :) Tumbrl y Twitter: Summerwinesip**

 **Por cierto, esta historia es un fanreal, no un fanfic, es decir, nuestras protagonistas son las actrices (Lucy y Ren) y no Xena y Gabs :)**

 **Me callo ya y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Los personajes se parecen mucho a unas actrices... pero no son ellas! ¿Alguien se lo cree?... Sea como sea, esta historia fue escrita para uso y disfrute de quien la quiera leer, y no pretende herir la sensibilidad de ninguna persona. Solo es una historia sacada de mi mente y desde un punto de vista que comparto con otras varias personas. También por esto mismo la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi permiso.

 **Muchos años y demasiados días**

 _Por Lady Bardo_

Renee bailó la copa de coñac con su mano, observando los colores que desprendía el líquido. Con las llamas de la chimenea, la única fuente de luz que evitaba la penumbra total en su salón, el marrón claro se convertía en un bello color oro.

Permitió que el coñac girara unos instantes más, antes de detener el movimiento y acercar la copa a su nariz. Su fuerte pero intenso olor llenó sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar antes de posar la copa en sus labios y saborearlo levemente.

Dejó que el sabor se recrease en su boca. No solía beber, apenas se concedía el capricho una vez al mes, sino tenía en cuenta una buena cervecita fría en el aperitivo. Pero aquel día se merecía una copa, no cabía la menor duda. Además los niños ya descansaban, había recogido la cena y la cocina, y el reloj de la pared estaba cerca de anunciar la media noche. No encontraba razones para no concederse aquel capricho.

Sin embargo si que tenía un buen motivo que le llamaba a disfrutar de aquella copa… Ella, siempre ella…

Renee se encontraba recogida sobre el sofá, relajándose y respirando suavemente. Pero su mente no tenía ningún interés en obedecer a ese ritmo ni a la calma que su cuerpo reclamaba casi con suplicas. Prefería rebelarse y golpear a su corazón con molestos recuerdos.

Acompañada de otro trago de coñac, Renee cerró los ojos y casi involuntariamente permitió a su cabeza recordar aquella mañana. No supo si el sabor amargo que alcanzo su estomago fue debido al licor o a las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir…

* * *

Se dirigía a la escuela de los niños. Podía oírles canturreando a su espalda mientras ella conducía por el camino que ya se conocía de memoria. No reconocía la canción, pero sonrió al observarles aplaudir y reírse entre ellos. Fue en ese instante cuando terminaron su canción y las risas se hicieron mas tenues que la radio se dejó escuchar por encima de las voces de los pequeños. Un joven con voz fuerte pero acelerada había recuperado la palabra tras haber escuchado un éxito del momento. Renee imagino que volvería a anunciar otra canción, cuando sin prestarle mucha atención escucho que una conocida melodía daba comienzo a las noticias de la mañana.

"Atasco en la carretera… El tiempo nos acompaña… subirán las temperaturas…" pequeños fragmentos alcanzaban sus oídos sin que les prestara demasiada atención "Anuncios inesperados... la actriz y cantante Lucy Lawless…" aquellas palabras llegaron altas y claras a sus oídos, recorriéndola de manera abrumadora.

"¡Lucy!" repitió para si. Subió el volumen del equipo e inconscientemente redujo la velocidad del vehículo. Todos sus sentidos iban a volcarse en las palabras de aquel interlocutor.

"Apareció en el estreno del último estreno de su marido Robert Tapert. El traje escogido para la ocasión, con forma suelta y ligera, parece reafirmar los rumores que señalan un nuevo embarazo de la pareja. Los periodistas allí congregados le preguntaron al respecto sin conseguir respuesta, pero…"

"Mami, er cole" susurró su hijo tocando suavemente su hombro. Su mente regreso de nuevo justo a tiempo para comprobar que se había pasado de manzana, dejando atrás el colegio. Giró en la primera calle en la que tuvo oportunidad y se redirigió murmurando casi sin voz "Mierda"

* * *

Y allí, acurrucada en su sofá mas de doce horas después de haber escuchado la noticia, continuaba sin ser del todo consciente. Lucy volvía a estar embaraza, o quizás no… todo lo que ella sabia era el estúpido rumor de la estúpida radio. Y sabía que seguiría siendo así. Pegó las rodillas a su pecho y abrazó sus piernas suavemente, recogiéndose hasta hacerse lo mas pequeña posible. Lucy no la llamaría, no la buscaría para darle la noticia en primicia o tan solo para confirmar o desmentir el rumor. De ser cierto lo leería en alguna pagina dedicada a la serie, o vería las imágenes en la televisión, y si tenia suerte su amiga la llamaría por trabajo y aprovecharía para dejarlo caer.

Sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas, alcanzó la copa y terminó el contenido de un solo trago. Relleno el vaso por segunda vez mientras respiraba con fuerza, casi con tensión, conteniendo una vez mas las lágrimas.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Lucy apareciese en su puerta y con una preciosa sonrisa de pura felicidad le diera la noticia, como en los viejos tiempos? Otro trago mas. Era imposible que aquello ocurriese... Lucy ya nunca haría algo así. No en esos momentos ni en un futuro cercano, ella lo sabia, y todo por su culpa... Aunque bien mirado sabía que no tenía derecho a pedirle lo mas mínimo, Lucy tenía un motivo para actuar así. Pero ella no lo tuvo las dos veces que se quedó embarazada, y sin embargo en ambas ocasiones había decidido ocultárselo a su amiga. Primero con Julius. Era un hijo buscado y tendría que haber sido una feliz noticia. Pero se encontró siendo incapaz de anunciarlo y aun menos de compartirlo con Lucy.

Dejó de nuevo la copa y apoyó la frente en sus rodillas, intentando no recordar, pero el momento, la soledad que la embargaba y quizás también el coñac iban en su contra.

Se permitió esperar un mes. Un mes con sus treinta días, sin decir nada sobre su embarazo. Tan solo al final del rodaje de la serie y únicamente por motivos de trabajo y seguridad, confesó que esperaba al primero de sus hijos. Ni si quiera tuvo el detalle de hablar con Lucy antes que con el resto de su equipo. Simplemente dejó caer la bomba en mitad de una reunión, mientras se debatían las escenas de acción que realizaría.

"No quiero nada peligroso, por favor" recordó haber pronunciado con voz neutra y sin emoción "Estoy… embarazada de mes y medio" añadió con una sonrisita tímida. Y así fue como todos conocieron la noticia, incluida ella, Lucy.

Lucy… nunca olvidaría su gesto, su mirada… mezclaba a partes iguales sorpresa y dolor y desde que Renee fue capaz de mirarla y afrontar sus ojos supo que la había decepcionado, que estaba dolida y todo por su culpa.

Aun así fue la primera en reaccionar y envolverla en un gran abrazo como enhorabuena. En ese momento Renee supuso que tendrían que hablar, explicarle porque lo había hecho así, aunque ni ella tenía respuesta para esa cuestión. Pero Lucy no sacó el tema ni dio pie a una conversación al respecto. Desde entonces jamás lo habían comentado ni Lucy le había recriminado nada al respecto.

Y con Iris... tampoco fue mucho mejor. Aunque en aquella ocasión todo había sido tan desquiciante y confuso que realmente no supo como actuar. No dijo nada a nadie, era como un secreto consigo misma y ni Jed, ni de nuevo Lucy, supieron nada en un principio. Durante aquella época, cuando las lágrimas acudían a ella, cosa que ocurría con demasiada frecuencia, tan solo Lucy y un pensamiento cruzaban su mente: "¿Cómo podía compartir con alguien algo que quizás no llegaría a existir?" El recuerdo de lo cerca que estuvo de abortar de su preciosa Iris fue demasiado doloroso para seguir conteniendo el lloro. En silencioso duelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas, pero no se molesto en secarlas. A su regreso del rodaje, la firme decisión de continuar con el embarazo le acompañaba. Ya transcurrían tres meses de gestación cuando decidió darle a conocer la noticia a Jed. Aunque tenía claro que tendría a su hija sola, sabia que se lo debía ya que no dejaba de ser el padre y su pareja.

A la semana, el rumor comenzó a difundirse, dos mas tarde ya se publicaba en internet y con cuatro meses, al fin se hacían eco las revistas. Mas tarde supo que Lucy conoció la noticia visitando una de sus webs, pero en aquel momento ni si quiera se paró a pensar como se enteraría su amiga. Simplemente no era capaz de decírselo.

Así que en dos ocasiones de dos y cuando Lucy era una parte imprescindible en su vida, había actuado con ella como una pésima amiga. Por lo tanto, ¿cómo exigirle nada a ella ahora que sus vidas estaban tan desligadas? Tenía todo el derecho de no compartirlo con ella… aunque tanto razonamiento no menguaba el dolor que le provocaba. Muchas veces había imaginado que aquel distanciamiento abismal entre ellas pudo comenzar en el momento en que no compartió con ella su primer embarazo. Quizás había comenzado a perder a su amiga en aquel instante y todo por culpa de sus temores, su cobardía… y sus sentimientos.

Rió amargamente entre lágrimas y dio otro contundente sorbo al coñac. La separación final no había sido debida a eso, ella recordaba bien el fatídico momento que las distanciaba como un profundo acantilado "Estúpida" se farfulló a si misma en tono cansado mientras dirigía la mirada hacia un cuadernillo. Se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, era unas hojas escritas a ordenador con una portada sencilla "En parte fue todo culpa de esas malditas hojas" dijo para sí, antes de que el último trago de coñac se deslizara por su garganta "Todo por esas hojas…" repitió casi en un susurro mientras los recuerdos volvían a ella

 **Cinco años atrás, Convención de Chicago 2003**

Lucy no entendía su gusto por las sesiones de fotos, pero a ella le apasionaban. No suponía un esfuerzo en absoluto compartir unos segundos en privado con cientos de fans. Realmente disfrutaba de ellos, de sus gestos de cariño, de las fotos divertidas, de las palabras que intercambiaban, e incluso en algunas ocasiones de los regalos, como en ese instante.

Una chica no muy alta ni muy mayor había posado con ella temblando como un flan y en esos momentos pronunciaba entre tartamudeos un intento de frase, pero sin mucho éxito:

"Yo… yo, bueno, te quería dar un regalo. Es algo… un fanfic y bueno, pues que sino, yo te lo doy, ¿vale?" murmuró nerviosa, antes de comenzar a hurgar en la mochila que llevaba con ella.

"Vaya, es un detalle" contestó sorprendida e intentando rebajar sus nervios "¿Lo escribiste tú?"

"Si... bueno, espero que te guste" farfulló, tendiéndole un fino libreto. El titulo era "Tu azul" y en la portada no aparecía nada mas.

"Seguro que será maravilloso" adelantó la actriz recibiéndolo. Lo hojeó levemente, observando como aquella agitada fan temblaba aun mas y hacia amago de ir a detenerla. Pero se contuvo a medio camino y permitió a la actriz pasearse levemente entre algunas hojas. Renee sabía que algunos escritores eran muy maniáticos con sus textos y supuso que a aquella chica no le convencería que lo leyera con ella presente.

Tuvo intención de cerrarlo, cuando una frase de las hojas que deslizaba rente a ella, llamó su atención. Al principio recorrió su mente sin darle mucha importancia, pero un segundo después su cabeza reaccionó "Y Lucy se acercó lentamente a Renee…" eso era lo que recordaba haber leído. Volvió atrás buscando esa hoja, pero no la encontró. Sin embargo pudo comprobar que era un fanfic en toda regla, con amor y maintexto, pero las protagonistas no eran las famosas heroínas precisamente.

Tragó hondo, cerrando el libreto e intentando mantener la sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo radiante y cálido, como la vergüenza que le recorría. Le alegró comprobar que frente a ella, la fan no parecía menos nerviosa.

"Muchas gracias, es un bonito gesto" intentó añadir casi sin voz. La fan alzó la mirada a duras penas para añadir con media sonrisa:

"Gracias a ti" Tras esas palabras, abandono la sala casi corriendo por la vergüenza y Renee la vio marchar sin termina de creer el regalo que acababa de recibir. Pero la llegada del siguiente fan devolvió su mente al momento. Mirando por última vez aquel libreto, lo dejó apartado a un lado, antes de recuperar su sonrisa y su lugar frente a la cámara.

* * *

No era una niña y lo sabía. Hacia años que no se avergonzaba de los sentimientos e ideas que a lo largo de su vida le embargaban. Y por supuesto dejó de negarse a si misma las situaciones que quizás se le hacían mas duras. Nunca se intentaba auto engañar, porque tenía comprobado que eso tan solo traía mas problemas. Por lo tanto cuando su corazón conoció a Lucy Lawless y palpito con mucha mas fuerza de lo normal, supo que aquella mujer no sería para ella una simple amiga. Tan solo dos años mas tarde, se reconocía a si misma que la amaba y un año después su corazón se partía en varios cachitos cuando Lucy comenzó con Rob. Y poco a poco hizo amago de curarse, relegando la pasión que su amiga le hacia sentir, a un amor platónico que cada día parecía crecer.

En resumen esa era su situación y era consciente de ello. Incluso sabia que algunos fans cuchicheaban teorías parecidas sobre Lucy y ella, siempre demasiado alejadas de la realidad. Pero jamás hubiera imaginado un gesto así de uno de ellos. Sostenía el fanfic entre sus manos sin atreverse a abrirlo. Miró su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación y leyó en sus propios ojos la curiosidad que la recorría. Sin entender muy bien porque, sentía que realizaba una travesura al leer aquella historia, pero estaba deseosa de hacerlo. Con una emoción anticipada y una sonrisa traviesa, abrió la portada y comenzó a leer.

En apenas cincuenta páginas se desarrollaba una pequeña gran historia de amor, con dos mujeres en el centro de la trama, donde se mezclaban celos, malentendidos, corazones dudosos y por encima de todo un amor oculto. Aunque un par de escenas finales habían llegado a sonrojarla, en ocasiones releía las hojas asombrada por el exagerado parecido con la realidad. Entre las líneas se dejaba ver sus gestos con Lucy, a veces torpes y delatadores, las miradas que irremediablemente se le escapaban llenas de adoración, e incluso sus sospechosos enfrentamientos con Rob, cargados de celos.

Pero lo mas extraño de todo aquel realismo es que iba acompañado de una Lucy que ella jamás habría concebido. Reflejaba a su amiga atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor y perdiéndose a cada instante por recibir las atenciones de su amiga. La describía aprovechando cada instante a su lado y queriéndola entre silenciosas atenciones, pero intimidándose en las situaciones mas íntimas.

Leer aquella historia se estaba convirtiendo en una dulce tortura, porque aun siendo consciente de que era pura ficción, resultaba delicioso imaginarse aquellas situaciones y a su amiga en esa tesitura. Tanto que en apenas una hora había terminado el libreto. El relato se cerraba con un feliz y romanticón final en el que ambas se confesaban, tras muchos conflictos y enredos, y sellaban su amor como pareja con una dulce escena final. Era un acabado idílico y de lo más apasionado, y se encontró deseando no encontrarse con la palabra "Fin".

Al llegar a ese momento, sonrió para si permitiéndose exhalar un dulce suspiro mientras recreaba aquella historia en su cabeza una y otra vez. Se echó sobre la cama, relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo, y dejando a su mente vía libre para perderse dulcemente en su imaginación. Lucy la rodeaba con sus brazos, permitía a sus manos recorrer su espalda, susurraba con voz ronca palabras de amor contra su cabello y por último... llamaba a su puerta.

"¿Renny?" preguntó la voz de la actriz tras varios golpes en la puerta. Renee se sentó de golpe y deprisa sobre el colchón, sobresaltada por la oportuna interrupción "¿Estás ahí?" insistió la voz

"Si, si, ya voy" murmuró observando el fanfic que descansaba protectoramente entre sus manos. Sin pensárselo mucho lo lanzó bajo la cama antes de ponerse en pie. No solía ocultarle nada a su amiga, pero no se veía capaz de mostrárselo sin sonrojarse de por vida sospechosamente. Además de alguna manera era suyo, para ella, su sueño en papel y guardado en secreto.

Caminó hasta la puerta con paso veloz, pero al abrirla Lucy ya no estaba. Miró extrañada a ambos lados antes de pronunciar su nombre "¿Luuuuce? ¿Ahora eres tu quien no esta?"

"¡Si estoy! Pero en la otra puerta" La voz sonaba algo más guasona, pero provenía del mismo rincón que al principio.

"¿Otra puerta?" cuestiono para si, mirando a su alrededor el dormitorio. Cerca de la cama tenía la entrada del baño y solo había una puerta mas junto al armario y que debía dar a la siguiente suit "¿No estarás…?" preguntó girando el pomo sin encontrar resistencia

"Pues si" le recibió la enorme sonrisa de Lucy. Cargaba con dos enormes bandejas en cada mano, que desprendían un atractivo olor.

"¿Con que golpeaste la puerta?" rió Renee quitándole de encima una de las bandejas

"Una tiene sus trucos" siseó con gesto interesante, pero mostrándole la punta de su bota "¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?"

"Estaba un poco ida"

El rostro de Lucy alcanzó a mirar su cama, algo desecha en la superficie por su lectura "¿Ida? ¡Estabas cabeceando!"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" rió Renee

"Es raro que tu te relajes antes del almuerzo, pero a las pruebas me remito, pequeña"

"¿Almorzar?" recordó Renee mirando el reloj y despertando de pronto sus tripas "¿Es la comida lo que traes?"

"¡Qué va! ¿No lo hueles? Son zapatos" exclamó señalando las bandejas y haciéndola reír "El restaurante del hotel esta lleno de fans y supuse que sería mejor recurrir al servicio de habitaciones, ¿qué te parece?"

"Perfecto" convino Renee encantada

* * *

La cama se había convertido temporalmente en la mesa. Era mas cómoda y lo suficientemente grande para sostener las bandejas, sus platos y a ellas que permanecían apoyadas contra el cabecero de la cama, hombro con hombro. La comida comenzó a acabarse al tiempo que Lucy se daba por satisfecha, reclinándose hacia atrás y renunciando a comer más. Pero Renee aprovechaba los últimos restos con gesto goloso.

"¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?" murmuró Lucy, fingiendo sorprenderse. Renee se limitó a girarse hacia su amiga y sacarle la lengua, haciéndola reír "Si llegó a saber que ibas a zampar hasta reventar, no me hubiese cogido la habitación contigua. Esta noche explotarás y no me dejaras dormir"

"Exagerada…" farfulló Renee sonriendo "Pero gracias por cogerte esa habitación, vecina"

"Un placer, enana" contestó restándole importancia "Por cierto, estabas estupenda en la sesión de fotos" Renee se miró de arriba abajo, asegurándose de que no llevaba la misma ropa que esa mañana.

"¿Cuándo me viste?"

"Esta mañana Shanon no me entretuvo mucho y me escape a espiarte durante un rato libre" aclaró con una sonrisita juguetona, apoyando perezosamente la cabeza contra el respaldo, relajadamente. Renee sonrió casi por inercia, dejándose llevar por la dulzura de su amiga. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su mente se encontraba divagando y rememorando los momentos que el fanfic recreaba. Intentó dejar su mente en blanco, pero la sonrisa de su amiga frente a ella se mezclaba con dulces conversaciones inventadas y apasionados acercamientos terminados en fogosos besos, tremendamente descritos.

Frotó sus ojos con fuerza desechando todas esas fantasías mientras luchaba por no sonrojarse.

"Se te cierran los ojitos" afirmó Lucy con tono adormilado. Renee de vuelta a la realidad alzó de nuevo la vista hacia ella, comprobando que su posición había evolucionado hasta estar prácticamente echada en la cama.

"No más que a ti" murmuró entonces riendo Renee. Lucy alzó una ceja como poniendo en duda su comentario, pero perdió toda su credibilidad cuando un inmenso bostezo se escapó de su boca. Renee se rió con ganas e incluso Lucy sonrió de soslayo.

"He madrugado y es mala hora, no es justo" susurró excusándose mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue la risa de su amiga acompañado de un dulce "Anda, duérmete" Y Lucy obedeció casi al instante, acompañada a los pocos minutos de una pensativa Renee, que aun así también sucumbió a la tentación de una pequeña siesta.

* * *

La babilla colgaba irremediablemente de su boca, señal del profundo y reparador sueño del que despertaba. Pero lo mas extraño de aquello era ¿dónde estaba cayendo aquella babilla? Notaba algo suave y caliente bajo su barbilla, y lentamente movió la mano hacia ese punto mientras abría los ojos. Sobre lo que se apoyaba y tocaba, era la camisa de Lucy.

Cerró la boca sorprendida, pero sin mover un solo músculo. La cama tenia un tamaño matrimonial, pero al comer tan cerca habían terminado por tumbarse a escasos centímetros. Aunque lo que mas disfrutó Renee fue comprobar que Lucy abrazaba su cuerpo rodeándola protectoramente y acercándola aun más a ella.

Sin terminar de creérselo, amoldó encantada su cuerpo al de su amiga, mirando de reojo su despertador. Marcaba tan solo las 16.50, aun tenía diez minutos para disfrutar de aquel maravilloso despertar. Cerró los ojos y permitió a su mente desconectar, inundada por la suave respiración de Lucy, la dulzura de sus brazos y el calor que desprendía su irresistible cuerpo. Quizás era injusto aprovechar aquella y no despertar a Lucy, pero estando entre sus brazos era incapaz de negarse el capricho de permanecer en ellos tanto como fuera posible. Era demasiado delicioso y seductor, pensó para sí acercándose aún mas.

Bip bip- Bip bip

La alarma del despertador resonó con fuerza en sus oídos, mientras cientos de palabrotas se formaban en su cabeza. Sintió la respiración de Lucy cambiar de golpe y el cuerpo junto al suyo se tensó levemente con el despertar. Pero por algún extraño motivo Renee decidió permanecer relajada y con sus ojos cerrados, tan solo sintiendo y oyendo a Lucy por unos momentos mas. Molesta, sintió como su amiga retiraba uno de los brazos que cubría su cuerpo. Entonces con él golpeó el despertador, pulsando el botón de repetición y cesando el ruido. Renee confundida continuó en silencio, cuando sintió la mirada de Lucy sobre su rostro. Estaba comprobando si ella seguía dormida. Con aun mayor afán, fingió estar soñando profundamente, y relajo cada uno de sus músculos. Supo que su pequeña actuación había funcionado cuando su amiga volvió a tumbarse con su posición original, cubriéndola de nuevo con ambos brazos, e incluso aumentando la fuerza del abrazo.

Renee sonrió levemente al tiempo que la mano de Lucy comenzó a acariciar levemente su espalda. Su corazón latía a cien por hora y suplicaba por que Lucy no pudiera darse cuenta. Pero no podía esconder la irrefrenable felicidad que crecía en ella en esos momentos.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, no quería tener esperanzas en imposibles, como si fuese un niño de cinco años. Pero aquello no podía ser nada, debía significar algo. Ella amaba a Lucy y había fingido dormir solo para disfrutar mas de aquel momento. Y su amiga, su amada amiga, había apagado el despertador y comprobado que ella aun dormía, para continuar abrazándola.

¿Y si aquel fanfic revelaba algo que ella no había sido capaz de ver? ¿Y si los fans habían descubierto en Lucy lo que ella llevaba años rogando que sintiera? ¿Era posible que aquella historia acertara tanto con ella como con Lucy? Tenía que averiguarlo, fue el último pensamiento que cruzó su adormilada y feliz cabeza.

* * *

A pesar de todo, el horario de la convención las tuvo en pie minutos mas tarde. Era el turno de su aparición juntas y durante dos horas estuvieron frente a los fans. Aunque tenían parte de su tiempo preparado con una pequeña actuación, la última hora no contaba con nada planeado. Tan solo se había establecido que vendría la ronda de preguntas de los fans, lo que normalmente daba el toque inesperado y picante a su aparición y les permitía jugar y hablar mas con los fans.

Renee intentó disfrutar de todo aquello y más aun de las preguntas. Un par de fans estuvieron cerca de sacarle los colores, pero Lucy las despachó graciosamente con un par de bromas y sin molestarse en contestar. Pero a pesar del ambiente y las risas, era incapaz de no pensar en su amiga, ni derretirse mas de lo normal. Esa noche cenarían con todo el cast que asistía a la convención y rogaba porque su cara de corderito degollado no se dejara ver entonces.

Pero no tuvo suerte y lo notó. El restaurante elegido para la ocasión había colocado su mesa en una zona apartada y algo mas intima, comprobó al llegar. Los asientes ya comenzaban a ocuparse, pero Renee solo tenía ojos para Lucy, sentada en uno de los extremos de la mesa. En cuanto su amiga sintió su mirada, se giró hacia ella atrapándola con sus ojos y dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas de infarto. Sin darse cuenta se encontró caminado hacia ella, con un gesto bobalicón en la cara, parecido a una sonrisa.

"Te he guardado este sitio" recalcó Lucy señalando la silla a su lado

"Gracias, Luce. ¿Lleváis mucho esperando?" preguntó tomando asiento

"Casi nada, pero Alexandra y Claire ya han comenzado a pedir varias botellas de cava" exclamó fingiendo un gesto de terror

"Uy, que miedo, empiezan fuerte, ¿no?"

"Algo les ocurre, ¡están eufóricas!" aclaró encogiéndose de hombros "Sea como sea, volvemos en las limusinas, así que ¡Salud!" exclamó sirviendo dos copas de cava y tendiéndole una a ella

"¡Salud!"

* * *

Terminada la cena y demasiados brindis y botellas descorchadas después, dos limusinas se encaminaban hacia el hotel que recogía a los actores. Ninguno escapo de las doce botellas de cava ni de sus beodos efectos, pero en el caso de algunos era mas obvio que otros.

Alexandra, Renee y Ted se retorcían de la risa sobre los asientos mientras frente a ellos Lucy y Claire entonaban a duras penas una conocida cancioncilla infantil, agarradas por los hombros. Cuando la canción terminó o mas bien cuando se olvidaron de la letra, realizaron unas graciosas reverencias, evitando chocar con el techo de la limusina y recogiendo los aplausos de sus amigos.

Al bajar del automóvil, Lucy aun intentaba recordar la letra, tambaleándose, y Claire casi dormida, cabeceaba entre Ted y Alexandra.

"¿Tadadabada…? ¿Cómo seguía?" insistió Lucy haciéndoles reír "¡Bah!" exclamo haciendo un gesto con la mano

"¿Te encargas tú de ella?" preguntó Ted con media sonrisa mirando a Renee, que no quitaba los ojos de Lucy

"Si, no te preocupes" le sonrió Renee, aunque su estado tampoco era perfecto

"¿Tú te ocuparas de mí?" preguntó Lucy caminando hasta ella. Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y la estrecho contra si sonriendo encantada "Idos a descanzar, que ella me arropa, tranquilos!" añadió haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano "¿Nos vamos, Renny?" preguntó mirando a su amiga, abrazada junto a su costado.

"Claro" respondió ella riéndose "Buenas noches chicos" añadió mirando a los demás

"Buenas noches" respondieron varias voces caminando por el pasillo correspondiente y con Claire dando pasos dudosos

"Felices sueñitos, Lucy" gritilló entonces Claire como si fuese fundamental y urgente decírselo

"Fedices zueños, Claire" respondió la actriz con la misma energía, pero sin dejar de caminar hacia la habitación.

Lucy atravesó la puerta de Renee a pesar de los intentos de su amiga por llegar a la suya "Que la tuya esta más cerca, Ren" murmuró quitándose los zapatos nada más entrar "No te importa, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que no. Estas en tu casa" rió Renee observándola caminar por la habitación

"Essssstupendo" celebró Lucy, ojeando su alrededor y dándole la espalda

"¿Luce?" preguntó Renee, mirándola trapichear con algo. Su amiga se giró al ir su nombre con una mirada traviesa y agarrando en una mano el mando a distancia "¿qué haces?"

"Hmmm, tengo una pregunta para la señorita O'Connor" pronunció con un gracioso gesto tímido, utilizando el mando como un ficticio micrófono

"¡Estas loca!" rió con ganas

"Renee, ¿es cierto que usted solo iba a estar por una temporada, pero Lucy impidió que fuera así?" preguntó inocentemente

"Si intentas imitar a los fans de hoy, no lo consigues ni de lejos" comentó guasona

"¡Claro que si! Mira. Renee, Renee, otra pregunta, por favor" pidió con carita angelical, acercándose el mando hasta casi morderlo "¿Qué piensas de Lucy? ¿Es tu amiga? ¿Pero cuanto de amiga? ¿Eh, eh, eh?" preguntó acercándose tambaleante a Renee. "Conteste señorita O'Connor" exclamó sonriente acercándole el improvisado micrófono. Pero la actriz era incapaz de dejar de reír, y mas aun al encontrarse con el mando moviéndose frente a su boca y su frente "Hmmmm… ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó continuando con la imitación. Acercándose aun mas a ella, con la mas dulce y graciosa de las sonrisas, insistió meneando el mando acusadoramente. Pero por la risa Renee era incapaz de devolverle la mirada a Lucy, así que la actriz alzó su barbilla con una dulce caricia.

Entonces si que Renee cedió ante el gesto y se dejó perder en esos ojos azules que reclamaban iluminados su mirada "¿Nada que decir?" insistió Lucy con una mezcla de gesto suspicaz y beodo.

Renee sonrió encandilada y sin saber porque, le respondió suavemente "Solo esto…"

Le devolvió la caricia a Lucy, que aun le sonreía tranquila e instantes después sus labios se amoldaban a esa sonrisa que la derretía. No había pensado hacerlo ni entraba en sus planes poner a prueba sus dudas de aquella manera, pero algo dentro de ella necesitaba y deseaba hacerlo, y Lucy con su irrefrenable sonrisa hacia aun mas complicado el resistirse. Así que tan solo ocurrió.

Se encontró acariciando la nuca de Lucy al tiempo que sus labios se movían en el mas suave y dulce de los besos que jamás hubiese dado. Pero Lucy permanecía completamente paralizada, incluso aun sonreía, al ser incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Renee lo noto al acariciar con los suyos aquellos labios y, empujada por el miedo, se acercó más aun a Lucy, intensificándolo.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza.

Los suaves labios de Lucy habían comenzado a devolverle el beso. Su amiga estaba respondiendo con la misma dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo, acelerando su corazón demasiado deprisa. Podía escucharlo latir contra sus oídos, pero en ese momento solo era capaz de sentirla a ella. Su respiración se agitó irremediablemente y se escuchó gimiendo con suavidad contra la boca que jugaba con la suya. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar en su contra y se amoldó a Lucy rodeando su cintura.

Al hacerlo toda ella se estremeció por su calor, pero supo de inmediato que algo había cambiado. Los labios de Lucy ya casi no se movían, realmente toda ella estaba quieta, excepto sus manos. Se movieron lentamente hasta las mejillas de Renee acariciándolas, pero al mismo tiempo alejando suavemente sus rostros. El beso se detuvo de manera abrupta, a la vez que Renee abría los ojos. No quería mirarla, pero no pudo evitarlo. Afrontó su rostro, sin creerse que el sabor que se colaba entre sus labios fuera el de ella. Había besado a su mejor amiga y esta sonreía frente a ella.

El corazón de Renee se estremeció pero no de felicidad como siempre había soñado. Aquellos ojos que siempre se dejaban leer fácilmente por ella, le estaban hablando a gritos y no decían las palabras que Renee esperaba. La sonreía pero tranquila y sin felicidad. Era una sonrisa franca, llena de comprensión y sin reproche alguno, pero también sin ninguna alegría.

Sin retirar su sonrisa ni su mirada de Renee, susurró "Creó que debería irme ya a dormir, es tarde" argumento, aun acariciando las mejillas de Renee.

"Cla… claro"

"Buenas noches, Renny" susurró retirando sus manos, pero aumentando su sonrisa. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Felices sueños" respondió al verla caminar hacia la puerta que unía ambas habitaciones. Caminó a unos pasos de ella, acompañándola hasta ahí por educación y casi como una autómata. Y aun cuando Lucy desapareció tras la puerta, cerrándola con ella, Renee permanecía allí, frente a ella. Su cara, cada vez mas lívida, demostraba que no era una estatua, a pesar de la total rigidez de su cuerpo. Lo primero que logró hacer al cabo de un rato, fue susurrar levemente, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta "Oh, Dios…" Fue cuanto pudo gesticular, mientras comenzaba a pestañear atónita "¡Oh, Dios!" volvió a exclamar, pero con mas fuerza. Había besado a Lucy, se había abalanzado sobre su mejor amiga y le había robado un beso… Había rodeado su cintura y juntado ambos cuerpos, hasta que Lucy había tenido que apartarla de ella… ¡Había besado a Lucy! "¡Oh Dios mío" repitió tapando su boca, incrédula. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Ando hasta la cama lentamente repasando cada momento, pero demasiadas cosas intentaban pasar por su mente un breve espacio de tiempo, haciéndole imposible entender nada.

Se sentó torpemente y sin cuidado en la cama, sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, sobretodo su cabeza. Solo quería hundirse entre aquellas sábanas, que la tragaran lentamente y no tener que salir nunca de allí. Se dejó tumbar boca abajo, mientras aquella última mirada de Lucy regresaba a su memoria. Sintió como su estómago se retorcía en dolorosos pinchazos, e incluso sus piernas temblaban a pesar de estar tumbada. Tenía la sensación de que aquello era una pesadilla, de que despertaría cómodamente entre sus mantas y respiraría tranquila…

Y Lucy no la miraría como lo hizo. Su estómago pareció dispuesto a vomitar cuando ese recuerdo volvió por enésima vez a su cabeza. La cubrió con fuerza con su almohada, aprovechando para gimotear contra ella "No, no, no, ¡no!" Tenía que ser una pesadilla… debía de serlo…

* * *

No recordaba haber cerrado los ojos ni que su mente cediera al sueño, pero había ocurrido. Renee descansaba profundamente dormida y enredada entre las sábanas de su cama. Entre sus tranquilos y dulces sueños, se entrometió un leve sonido. Era como el golpeteo de una madera o algo parecido. Pero se tratara de lo que se tratara, no formaba parte de su sueño, se dijo mientras regresaba lentamente a la conciencia, acompañada de un fuerte bostezo. Estiraba su cuerpo perezosamente, cuando el sonido que le había despertado se repitió con más fuerza.

Estaban golpeando alguna puerta. Alguien la llamaba, fue capaz de deducir.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto desde la cama, alzando una voz pastosa y grave

"¿Ren? ¿Estabas dormida aun?" respondió la voz de Lucy tras la puerta que unía ambas habitaciones. Se la imagino sonriendo ante su zanganería habitual

"Solo un poquito" respondió perezosamente, intentando ver la hora en el despertador "¡Las nueve! ¡Me he dormido!" exclamó oyendo como respuesta a su descubrimiento la risa de Lucy

"Lo imagine" se burló esta dulcemente "¿Puedo pasar?"

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que si!" respondió sin pensárselo. ¿Desde cuando Lucy pedía permiso? Sabía de sobra que podía circular por su casa como si fuera suya y eso también era aplicable, por supuesto, a la habitación del hotel. ¿por qué preguntaría? Inquirió para si mientras veía la puerta abrirse.

No supo si fue solo el verla, o si se debió a encontrarse de nuevo con esa sonrisa y sus labios, pero la memoria volvió a ella bruscamente. Sintió su cara blanca como las paredes al recordar cada segundo de la noche anterior y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, viéndola acercarse. Por un instante todo le había parecido igual, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada. Pero al despertar, poner su mente en funcionamiento y recordar lo sucedido, de repente la habitación le parecía más pequeña y cada paso de Lucy hacia ella, tensaba un poco mas sus nervios.

"Sabía que después de salir anoche, hoy te dormirías" comentó Lucy con tono sabidillo "¿Al menos descansaste bien?" preguntó con una leve sonrisa, a un par de metros de la cama y ella.

"Estupendamente" respondió escueta, pero con media sonrisa. Ese gesto de disimulo era cuando podía pedirle a su mente, al tiempo que intentaba calmar y entender el torbellino que en esos momentos le parecía su vida. Todo estaba patas arriba. Había besado a Lucy, pero ella se comportaba prácticamente como siempre y Renee no sabia si interpretarlo como una buena o una mala señal. No entendía que ocurría y por lo tanto tampoco podía imaginar que pasaría, lo que la sumía en una horrible inquietud.

"Renny? ¿Te has vuelto a dormir pero con los ojos abiertos?" pregunto deslizando una mano frente a su rostro

"¿Qu… que? Oh, no, solo pensaba… ¿Decías algo?"

"Si. Que ya termine mi equipaje y te proponía bajar a desayunar, para después ayudarte con el tuyo, ¿qué te parece?"

"Genial" razonó sonriendo aunque algo no le cuadraba. ¿Bajarían a desayunar al comedor repleto de fans? Lucy no solía disfrutar mucho, comiendo mientras la observaban e interrumpían y bajando, eso estaba asegurado. Dedujo dolida que quizás entre un desayuno cargado de fans y estar a solas de nuevo con ella, ganaban ellos.

"Además no tendremos muchos fans, la mayoría se encuentran en el desayuno benéfico de la convención" añadió Lucy como si hubiese leído su mente. Renee, aunque no había dejado de sonreírla, recuperó el brillo en los ojos. Quizás las cosas no fueran a ir tan mal del todo, le susurró su esperanza, haciéndola sonreír con emoción. Un pensamiento se asentó en su cabeza, necesitaba hablar con ella. Y tenía claro que encontraría un momento para ello después del desayuno "Venga, a vestirse" exclamó Lucy sacándola por segunda vez esa mañana de sus cavilaciones.

* * *

Renee se enfrentó a su maleta como si fuese su peor enemigo. Había convencido a Lucy para que se adelantara y la esperase abajo, prometiendo que se vestiría en diez minutos. Eso le había dado ventaja para calmarse y sobretodo, aunque le sonrojara admitirlo, para pensar en que ponerse. Sin embargo, recién salida de la ducha y envuelta solo en una toalla, miraba su maleta con terror. Recordó que al hacerla había sentido que la llenaba mas de la cuenta con demasiadas cosas y sin embargo en ese instante nada de toda esa ropa la convencía.

Con resignación terminó optando por unos vaqueros negros y un jersey blanco de pico, que permitía mostrar algo de escote. Cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse, se observo en el espejo calibrando el resultado final. No le convenció del todo, pero tuvo que admitirse que con los nervios que la invadían, nada le parecería perfecto. Al menos se vio medianamente guapa, arreglada pero totalmente natural.

Colocándose un mechón rebelde tras la oreja, murmuró "Allá vamos…"

Entre los nervios y el tamaño del comedor, temió que Lucy la viera en la puerta del mismo, buscándola como un pasmarote durante varios minutos. Pero por suerte su amiga estaba sentada no muy lejos de la puerta y bastante fácil de encontrar.

Además, en cuanto Renee colocó en el comedor, los ojos de Lucy se giraron hacia ella instintivamente. Al cruzarse sus miradas, Lucy se limitó a sonreír y apartar la silla que descansaba a su lado, como invitándola a acercarse. Renee aceptó encantada dirigiéndose sin mas preámbulos hacia ella.

Dudaba que su estómago fuera a ser capaz de tragar algo de comida, por el nudo que no desaparecía de él. Pero la ausencia de su conocido apetito, podía tener su lado bueno. El desayuno seria mas breve y volvería a estar a solas con Lucy pronto.

* * *

Pero cuando ese momento llego, Renee no estuvo tan segura de seguir queriendo estar a solas. Lucy la había acusado de estar muy callada durante el desayuno, a pesar de que Renee había intentado disimularlo. Pero de manera inconsciente su cabeza se marchaba de vez en cuando a pensar en que le diría o incluso como podría comenzar la conversación.

Para su desgracia, aun después del desayuno, no había conseguido dar con las palabras adecuadas, y ya estaban llegando a los dormitorios.

Se giró hacia su amiga sin saber que haría Lucy a continuación, pero ella se adelantó a cualquier pregunta.

"Recojo mi maleta y en cuanto haya dado un pequeño repaso al cuarto, voy contigo, ¿vale?"

"Perfecto" asintió Renee "Pero seguro que te dejas algo a pesar de la última ojeada" añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

"¡Eh! No siempre ocurre" respondió con tono ofendido

"¿De verdad?" contestó Renee sonriente por la reacción de su amiga "Dime una vez que no"

Lucy hizo un gesto reflexivo y Renee supo que buscaba desaforadamente un ejemplo que restregarle para desmentir su broma. Pero también supo que no lo encontraría, así era su amiga. Un despiste humano.

"Ahora mismo estoy aun dormida" se excusó pobremente, haciendo reír a Renee "No se me ocurre uno de los muchísimos ejemplos que hay, pero lo haré" añadió con una graciosa mueca de disconformidad

"Buena suerte" le picó de nuevo Renee, riendo

"Yo que tu vigilaría mis cosquillas, dicen que las mujeres enanas tienen muchas" siseó fingiendo una mirada amenazadora

"Lo tendré en cuenta" respondió, mientras cesaba la risa "Te espero dentro"

"No tardo nada" aseguró antes de desaparecer sonriendo tras su puerta, dejando a una alegre Renee frente a la suya, antes de abrirla.

Alcanzó su maleta y comenzó a guardar sus cosas sin mucho orden, solo llenándola sin prisas, aunque empezando por supuesto por el fanfic. Continuaba en su destierro bajo la cama, antes de que Renee, casi nerviosa por volver a cogerlo, lo guardara en el fondo de su maleta. Comenzó a echarle cosas encima poco a poco. Hacer su maleta era una forma, y quizás la única forma, de hacer tiempo, mientras Lucy volvía. "¿Diría en serio lo de las cosquillas?, se preguntó con una sonrisa. Sabía que ese tipo de castigo y viniendo de Lucy, se convertía en una deliciosa y divertida pelea de cosquillas. Pero supuso que seguramente se quedaría tan solo en una broma. ¿Bromear? No hacia ni veinticuatro horas se habían besado y a pesar de ello, todo continuaba igual, hasta sus bromas. En ocasiones Renee no lograba aguantarle la mirada e incluso se sonrojaba levemente si se tocaban, pero Lucy seguía siendo ella. ¿Iría tan borracha como para no recordar el beso? No, se recordó que ninguno había bebido tanto. Además aquella mañana había notado que ella también lo recordaba por su forma de pedir permiso para entrar. Pero quitando esa situación, todo estaba igual. Y necesitaba saber porque.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba despierta, e incluso antes de caer dormida la noche anterior, su mente había barajado cientos de hipótesis. Algunas le gustaban mas, otras mucho más, y otras no tanto. Pero todo eran hipótesis suyas y todas posibles, pero solo Lucy podría decirle cual si lo era. Y por alguna razón, una cierta seguridad le empujaba con valentía a averiguar más. Sin embargo, no podía evitar un pequeño miedo a la respuesta, al que sentiría o al porque respondió al beso para luego apartarse.

Tapó sus ojos con ambas manos, con sus pulgares frotando su aturullada frente. Necesitaba dejar de pensar…

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó la voz de Lucy demasiado cerca de ella como para no asustarse. Dio un pequeño saltito, evitando gritar y haciéndola reír, aunque conservó el gesto y el tono de preocupación. Renee se sorprendió de no haberla oído llegar ni sentirla cerca, aunque dado su cacao mental, imaginó que estaría completamente desconectada cuando Lucy había entrado "¿Te duele la cabeza?" insistió preocupada por su postura y sentándose junto a ella "Si tienes resaca podría conseguirte una aspirina…" murmuró mirando su cara "… o dos" añadió haciéndola sonreír "Pensé que tú no habías bebido tanto anoche"

"No, no, y no lo hice" se apresuró a aclarar "Solo estaba, ya sabes… meditando" siseó riéndose con ella, aunque se sentía algo estúpida por la cantidad de veces que le había repetido esa excusa.

"Que recorrerá esa cabecita" Alzó la mano y alborotó con cariño su cabeza, como reafirmando el comentario.

"Nada, tonterías" mintió descaradamente. Deseba conducir el tema a la noche anterior, pero no quería empezarla haciéndole sentir que no pensaba en otra cosa desde entonces. Aunque fuera la verdad "Lo cierto Luce, es que quería decirte algo sobre anoche…" comentó sintiéndose terriblemente torpe por su inexistente sentido de la sutileza. Aunque al menos como pudo comprobar, había conseguido captar toda su atención. Le pareció una reacción interesante y decidió tantearla "Quería pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido" siseó mirándola a los ojos, buscando la respuesta en ellos mas que en las palabras que pudiese escuchar de su boca.

"¿Por el beso?" pronunció con total neutralidad, sonrojando a la actriz por lo directo de su contestación. Hacia que los nervios de Renee se multiplicaran por la tranquilidad de su amiga frente a lo que a ella le estaba costando un mundo.

"Ss… si" respondió colorada, pero con media sonrisa. Su corazón palpitó de emoción al ver que Lucy también aumentaba su sonrisa, con una embriagadora dulzura. Bien Luce, pensó Renee perdiéndose en sus ojos, mírame, es el momento de saber que sientes.

"Renee, no pasa nada. Tranquila"

Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y algo mas en poder hablar. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba "Lucy, si que pasa… de verdad que lo siento muchísimo" susurró casi sin voz.

"Peque, no tiene importancia" siseó con calma. El corazón de Renee se salto un palpito de puro terror, advirtiéndole de lo que venía después "Además, te prometo que no saldrá de aquí" respondió intentando sonreír, al ver la creciente angustia en el rostro de su amiga. Lo que no entendía era que sus palabras solo empeoraban la situación "Simplemente será nuestro secreto" lo intentó con una nota de humor, pero solo logró que Renee agachara su cabeza "Steve ni nadie se enteraran" afirmó cada vez más apurada

"El problema no es él" gimoteó sintiéndose estúpida e ilógica por todo aquello, pero sin poder callar. "No me importa que pueda enterarse" musitó con la voz tragada por las lágrimas, que ya se escapaban sin remedio.

"Renny… ¿estás llorando?" preguntó angustiada, acariciando su barbilla para alzar su rostro. Buscó preocupada su mirada y Renee se la concedió, intentando decir con sus ojos lo que su voz no podía "No te entiendo…" murmuró afectada "Fue solo un lapsus, no…" La miró en silencio un instante, observándola con más intensidad de la que Renee podía soportar "No fue un desliz, ¿verdad?" Renee negó con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla y aumentando la fuerza de su respiración "Peque…" musito entonces comprendiendo todo, pero siendo incapaz de asimilarlo.

"Perdóname" repitió Rene, ya desecha en llanto

"Pero… Renee, tu estas con Steve, le amas" musitó atónita

Renee negó de nuevo, secando su rostro con ambas manos antes de volver a intentar mirarla "Ya no es así. Nos estamos divorciando" confesó lentamente "Y esto... yo no sé como ocurrió, Lucy" gimió incapaz de explicarse ante ella "Perdón" siseó viendo su cara

"¿Qué? No, peque, no tienes que hacerlo" musitó Lucy volviendo lentamente en sí, tras aquellas palabras. Agarró ambas manos de Renee y las oprimió con cariño "No te disculpes por algo así. Soy yo la que debería hacerlo, por no haberme dado cuenta" musitó con un suave y dulce tono de consolación "Renny, no pasa nada, de verdad, quiero que lo sepas" añadió con firmeza "Es solo que yo quiero a Rob" aclaró con menos voz

"Lo sé…" gimió Renee, sintiéndose tonta con cada palabra. Comprendió en ese instante que siempre había guardado una pequeña dentro de si, oculta y casi inconsciente, pero estaba. Y aun cuando su cabeza pensaba en Lucy de manera fría y racional, su corazón, el que ahora estaba roto en mil pedazos, había latido en secreto impulsado por su pequeña esperanza. Pero ahora volvía a la tierra, no había lugar para ese tipo de esperanzas, no le quedaba nada excepto la cruda realidad. Y se sentía destrozada y muy estúpida. "Lo sé, Lucy. Por eso te pido disculpas, no sé en que… en que estaba pensando" murmuró reconociendo en voz alta, lo que solo con pensarlo le destrozaba. Y al decirlo, su cuerpo, sus nervios y su corazón se estremecieron dolorosamente. Lucy no la amaba… simplemente era así.

Se derrumbó en un angustioso llanto, furiosa consigo misma por ceder ante el. Cubrió sus ojos, deseando desaparecer, cuando unos brazos la rodearon con anta fuerza y cariño, que se permitió caer entre ellos.

"No tienes que pedir perdón. No debes disculparte por querer" murmuró Lucy contra su pelo, acunándola entre sus brazos. En su propia voz escuchó las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Le destrozaba ver a su amiga sufriendo de aquella manera, y mas sabiendo que ella era el motivo. Al verla derrumbándose, había necesitado lanzarse veloz para envolverla en el más intenso y fiero de los abrazos, deseando poder hacer algo mas por ella, por que dejara de sufrir. Pero casi ni las palabras adecuadas para poder consolarla venían a ella. Acarició su espalda, la envolvió con mas fuerza y permitió que se reclinara sobre ella. Era devastador sentir el llanto sacudiendo su cuerpecito y las lágrimas que derramaba humedeciendo su hombro. Bajó su cabeza, apoyada sobre el cabello de Renee y besó su frente "Lo siento, peque, de verdad" murmuró conservando la firmeza en su voz, aunque dentro de ella la pena fuera devastadora.

Renee se deshizo entre los brazos de Lucy, deseando una y otra vez que todo aquello no estuviese ocurriendo. Que fuera su imaginación, o quizás la peor de las pesadillas. Pero al notar los suaves labios de Lucy sobre su frente, supo que no había oportunidad de que fuera así. Aquello era dolorosamente real

Se permitió sentir y disfrutar inconscientemente de aquel abrazo, aunque le hiciera mas daño. Entre esos brazos no encontraba lo que siempre había deseado. La rodeaban cargados de cariño y consuelo, incluso de un inmenso querer. Pero nada de amor. Dejó que esa realidad inundara cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta llegar al dolor que presionaba su pecho, haciéndole casi imposible respirar. Permitió que la verdad calara sus sentidos y concienciara a su mente, calmando su cuerpo e intentando apartar por unos instantes el dolor que atenazaba sus entrañas.

Entonces la calma fue haciéndose con ella, convirtiéndola en un muñeco sin fuerzas ni más lágrimas. Notó que el cuerpo de Lucy aun la envolvía y con la misma fuerza, y necesito desesperadamente salir de ahí. Secó sus mejillas con la mano, antes de atreverse a alzar el rostro. Lo hizo mientras se distanciaba suavemente y sintió como Lucy cedía aflojando su abrazo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos.

Antes de desviar su rostro, Renee sonrió lúgubremente, y Lucy con ella.

Entonces miró su reloj, comprobando como el tiempo oportunamente se les había echado encima "Hemos de irnos" siseó señalándolo.

Lucy buscó una vez mas su mirada, pero su amiga no parecía dispuesta a dejar de mirar el suelo "Tienes razón" añadió dulcemente, mientras se ponían en pie.

* * *

Nadie estaba acostumbrado a los silencios de Renee. Y mucho menos a la seriedad que acompañaba a su rostro, junto a una mirada perdida. Pero tampoco nadie preguntó al respecto, quizás porque lo achacaban a una gran resaca, o quizás porque Lucy pegada a su lado a cada instante, les frenaba de hacerlo. Fuera como fuese, montaron todos en el avión Chicago-Los Ángeles, que aterrizaría poco después de la hora de comer.

Al montar en el aparato nadie dudo, mientras se repartían los asientos, de donde irían Lucy y Renee. La mas pequeña se sentó con aire perdido junto a una de las ventanas, mirando por ella, y segundos mas tarde Lucy ocupaba el asiento contiguo.

Una hora de viaje más tarde, la situación seguía siendo exactamente la misma. Renee continuaba inclinada hacia la ventana, con la vista perdida por ella, aunque las nubes le impidiesen ver anda más allá. Respiraba lento y profundo, y toda ella permanecía tan quieta y silenciosa, que parecía estar dormida. Pero Lucy, mirándola una y otra vez de reojo, sabía que estaba despierta, solo que su mente se encontraba a unos años luz de allí.

No había conseguido sacarle mas de dos palabras desde que salieron del hotel y en el avión Renee ni si quiera la había mirado. Se giró una vez mas hacia ella, justo a tiempo de escuchar un húmedo y casi inaudible suspiro. Se mordió el labio inferior dejando que la tristeza de su amiga la embargara también a ella. Y sin poder evitarlo, estiró su mano hasta el reposabrazos de Renee y cubrió con un suave movimiento la suya. La acarició tiernamente con el pulgar, comprobando que Renee se giraba hacia ella. Primero miró sus manos y después a Lucy.

Sus ojos habían dejado de llorar, pero la expresión de su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre como se sentía y sus ojitos volvían a brillar sospechosamente. Lucy tragó hondo, intentando sonreírle, aunque el tierno gesto quedo en una difícil mueca. Agarró la mano que cubría la suya, y se la llevó a los labios, depositando un cariñoso beso en sus nudillos.

Renee miró directamente a sus ojos y sonrió húmedamente a su amiga. Quería agradecerle cada gesto que tenía, su forma de actuar con ella e incluso el hecho de que no hubiese salido corriendo. Pero no era capaz de hablar, ni encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Solo podía mirarla y ver en esos ojos que le hacían soñar, que de alguna forma la había perdido. Su ficticio cuento de hadas había terminado. Realmente jamás había llegado a comenzar.

Con un profundo suspiro volvió su rostro hacia la ventanilla, mientras la sensación mezcla de dolor, furia y más dolor se hacia de nuevo con ella. Dejó su mano inerte y a merced de Lucy y con un sentimiento indescriptible, reparó en que su amiga la dejaba en el reposabrazos, para luego cubrirla de nuevo con la suya. Después entrelazó sus dedos y le dio un suave apretón. Renee cerró los ojos por un instante ante el gesto y sonrió levemente y agradecida, pero sin apartar su mirada de la ventanilla. Durante el resto del viaje Lucy tampoco apartó su mano de la de Renee.

* * *

El aeropuerto de Los Ángeles recogía la zona de salida de pasajeros en la parte norte de sus terminales, cerca del aparcamiento. Y allí, en esa misma zona y en la puerta correspondiente a Chicago, esperaban entre otra muchas personas, Robert y Steve.

Antes de aquel día se habían se habían visto un par de veces contadas, así que no tenían mucho que decirse. Desde que se habían saludado mantenían una aburrida y políticamente correcta conversación, que giraba en torno al tiempo y el trabajo. En esos instantes Steve, con el pequeño Miles en brazos, le explicaba sus tareas en la taberna, con Robert sonriendo y deseando con fervor que su esposa desembarcara ya.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y la puerta de llegada se abrió dejando paso a los primeros viajeros. Los dos se callaron al instante y se giraron concentrándose en encontrar a sus respectivas esposas entre la multitud. Salieron breves momentos después, acompañadas del cast y algunos conocidos mas, despidiéndose de ellos.

"¡Luce, Renee!" vocifero Robert eufórica. Las dos mujeres, ya solas, se giraron a la vez, divisándolos y llegando a su lado. Por delante caminaba Renee, con paso acelerado como si deseara llegar ya o incluso huir de algo. Lucy aprovechó su posición para comprobar como Steve y ella apenas se habían saludado con un escueto beso en la mejilla y un correcto "Hola" Conocía a su amiga y supo al instante que el divorcio era sin lugar a dudas una realidad.

"¡Hola cariño!" exclamó Robert con tal energía que tanto Lucy como Renee y medio aeropuerto se giraron a mirarle

"Hola" respondió Lucy sonriente, pero sintiendo sobre ella la mirada de Renee. Se giró hacia su amiga, que besaba llena de amor al pequeño Miles, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Alcanzó a Robert, que la sonreía pletórico y acercándose veloz a su rostro. Con un movimiento algo forzado, le esquivó, convirtiendo su amago de beso en un escaso abrazo.

"Me alegro de que estés en casa" murmuró Robert sin mostrarse molesto por el movimiento de rehuída de su mujer.

"Y yo" respondió sin mucho entusiasmo. Sobre el hombro de Robert alcanzaba a ver el rostro de Renee y aunque su amiga procuraba no mirarla, sus ojos acababan por dirigirse irremediablemente hacia el matrimonio. Al verlo, Lucy se separó casi tan rápido como se habían abrazado, pero no logró evitar que el rostro de su amiga volviera a agacharse con tristeza.

"Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer veros" exclamó Robert sin ocultar sus ganas de marcharse

"Igualmente" respondió Steve "¿Nos vamos Renny?"

"Si, claro… Adiós Lucy" murmuró mirando a su amiga con la mas húmeda y derrotada de las miradas. Lucy no pudo evitarlo y se escapó del agarre de su marido, para abrazar con fuerza a Renee. No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, sabía que Renee lo necesitaba, y que demonios, ella también. Supo que había acertado cuando su amiga le devolvió el abrazo con aun mas fuerza.

"Te llamare, peque" murmuró en su oído

"Claro" respondió Renee sin mucho afán "Adiós, Luce" siseó como si se tratara de despedirse por años. Y es que de alguna manera, Renee así lo sentía.

"Adiós" susurró separándose de ella. Una última mirada y cada una caminaba en direcciones opuestas, acompañadas de sus respectivos maridos. Sin embargo Renee se giró una vez mas, para ver de nuevo a Lucy. Su amiga caminaba junto a Robert antes de que este rodeara con cariño sus hombros y ella su cintura. Renee con un nudo en la garganta y conteniendo con rabia las lágrimas, giró la vista al frente y continuó andando.

* * *

Lucy cumplió su promesa y al día siguiente la llamó, pero Renee no descolgó el teléfono. Aun así su amiga continuó insistiendo con una llamada y un mensaje en el contestador cada día. Tendría que pasar algo mas de dos semanas para que volviera a escuchar la voz de Renee al otro lado de la línea, más allá de su mensaje en el buzón de voz. Aquella primera conversación fue larga, pero Renee no permitió sacar a relucir lo acontecido en Chicago.

En las siguientes conversaciones, lograron cruzar un par de palabras sobre el tema, aunque siempre se daba por zanjado, con la completa aprobación de Lucy, cuando la voz de Renee comenzaba a temblar, lo que solía ocurrir a los dos minutos. Poco a poco, en lugar de ir a mas, el tema fue desapareciendo de sus charlas, hasta esfumarse.

Por unos días mas, lo que duró esa rutina de llamadas, parecía que todo pudiese volver a la normalidad con el tiempo. Pero nunca llegó a ser así.

Renee jamás había reparado en lo estrecho de su relación con Lucy, hasta que comenzaron a alejarse. Nunca se había parado a observar lo cerca que estaban a todas horas, lo juntas que permanecían cuando se veían, lo cariñosas que podían llegar a ser entre sí, o todo el tiempo que se dedicaban en cada ocasión. Todo eso desapareció poco a poco, casi sin que se diera cuenta, como si un muro, poco a poco toda una muralla, se construyera entre ellas lentamente y sin desearlo. Se terminaron los largos e intensos abrazos, el caminar dadas de la mano e incluso los momentos a solas.

En su lugar comenzó a encontrar en Lucy gestos que nunca hubiera imaginado entre ellas. En ocasiones cortaba la mirada, se tensaba si la situación era demasiado íntima, rehuía de sus muestras de cariño, o actuaba de manera torpe o forzada si se encontraban a solas. Renee no podía culparla, se había lanzado a su boca, se había declarado y había llorado lo que le parecieron horas, entre sus brazos. La distancia que Lucy parecía poner inconscientemente entre ellas, era del todo comprensible para Renee. Además a pesar de esos cambios, Renee seguía sintiendo a cada instante el cariño que Lucy le profesaba, queriéndola ocurriera lo que ocurriese. Pero para su desgracia, eso hacia aumentar su amor por Lucy cada día más.

No había sido fácil acostumbrarse a esa nueva forma de amistad, a estar con ella y quererla, pero con límites. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo todo se asume y Renee no iba a ser menos. Se habituó a verla menos, a dejar de compartir tanto tiempo juntas e incluso a hablar cada vez de más en más. Poco a poco la resignación sustituyó al dolor y acabó aceptando la nueva situación, igual que años atrás había aceptado que estaba enamorada de Lucy.

Pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, de los golpes recibidos y de la infranqueable distancia que en ocasiones parecía haber entre ellas, continuaba enamorada. Y por eso mismo, acurrucada en su sillón y casi en penumbra, Renee recordaba destrozada, una y otra ves, la noticia de la radio. Lucy podía volver a estar embarazada.

El dolor, la frustración, la rabia e incluso los celos, se agolpaban en su pecho y estómago. Le costaba respirar y notaba que la cena quería salir por donde había entrado, pero sobre todas las cosas sentía deseos de romper cuanto tuviese a mano y llorar de pura frustración.

Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. No se podía conceder el capricho de destrozar algo, pero las lágrimas si que lograron salir, imparables, al igual que los lloriqueos que las siguieron.

Con aspecto cansado, alcanzó la copa y la levantó al tiempo que tenía que sorber por las lágrimas "Por ti y tu embarazo, mi amor" brindó Secamente consigo misma, sonriéndose con ironía, antes de llevar la copa a sus labios.

Después se puso en pie y se acercó a la estantería de la chimenea. Apartó el fino libreto que descansaba entre varios tomos y libros, mucho mas gruesos a su lado, y volvió al sofá con él. Miró la portada y leyó "Tu Azul", antes de abrir por la primera página.

No sabía cuantas veces lo había releído en todos esos años, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Al menos durante unas hojas, Lucy era total y solamente suya.

 _Continuará..._


	2. Capítulo 2

"¡Mama! ¡Mamaaaa! ¡¿Puedo encenderte la tele?!" gritó la voz de Daisy por todo el pasillo, sacándola de su letargo. Lucy entreabrió sus congestionados ojos tanto como pudo, preguntándose que bicho le habría picado a su hija. Suponía que el estar con gripe y cuarenta de fiebre le eximía, al menos por unos días, de aguantar gritos o trifulcas entre hermanos.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando la luz entró en la habitación al abrirse la puerta del cuarto. Mientras sus retinas se recuperaban del sock, fulminó con la mirada a la figura de Daisy que permanecía en el marco de la puerta a contraluz.

"Tienes un aspecto horrible…" farfulló su hija

"Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de pintarme el ojo" respondió sarcástica, acurrucándose más entre las sábanas "¿Qué gritabas sobre la tele?"

"Espero que te rías" comentó con guasa Daisy, antes de agarrar el mando a distancia y encender el televisor.

"¿Corazón de Milenium? Daisy, mi cabeza me pesa 20 quilos y mi nariz es una fabrica de mocos, ¿crees que el periodismo del corazón es lo k…?" Sus quejas enmudecieron cuando el presentador o presentadora, su estado no le permitía bien identificarlo, pronuncio su nombre seguido de unas cuantos videos de archivo.

La voz en off que seguía a las imágenes, relataba lo siguiente "El embarazo parece ya una realidad. Esta semana la actriz visitó en dos ocasiones a su medico de cabecera, en el Hospital General de Los Ángeles. Según algunos testigos que la vieron durante sus consultas, podría estar de dos o tres meses. Se espera que la actriz y su marido, el productor Robert Tapert, confirmen la noticia en pocos días. Por otro lado, la presentadora Ju…" Daisy bajó el volumen del televisor y se giró hacia su madre. Lucy se reía sin fuerzas y tosiendo al mismo tiempo, mientras intentaba hablar.

"¿Han confundido mis visitas al medico por la gripe, con un nuevo embarazo?" susurró entre carcajadas "¡Bien por ellos!" aplaudió estallando de risa y volviendo a toser.

"Sabía que te haría gracia" respondió su hija sonriendo también. Se acercó a su madre y colocó la mano sobre su frente, escuchando a la vez la ronca tos "Voy a ir a por un poco de agua y creo que también a por el termómetro" murmuró mientras se ponía en pie.

"¿El termómetro para qué? Tengo cincuenta de fiebre, eso ya te lo confirmo yo" aseveró bromitas, viendo salir a su hija. Volvió a dirigir la mirada al televisor, que aun permanecía encendido pero insonoro "Otra vez embarazada, ¿te imaginas Lucy?" farfulló para si misma "Sería como Eve…" bromeó entre delirios, riéndose ella sola "…aunque sin Gabby" razonó, cortando sus carcajadas de raíz. Suspiró hondo y sin saber bien porqué se cubrió con las sábanas, escondiendo bajo ellas hasta la cabeza.

* * *

La siguiente vez que sus ojos se abrieron, entre cabeceo febril y cabeceo febril, escuchó unos pasos acelerados. Alguno de sus hijos o quizás los tres para hacer mas ruido, corrían escaleras abajo. Y como pudo suponer al oír la puerta de la calle, iban a recibir a alguien. Cruzó los dedos rogando que la visita no subiera a verla. Ella solo deseaba dormir o al menos permanecer relajada y en silencio sepulcral, mientras la gripe durara.

Pero como supuso, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas y diez minutos más tarde la puerta de su cuarto volvía a abrirse "Ahora salgo, chicos. Quiero ver como se encuentre mama" farfulló la voz de Robert "Espero que la hayáis cuidado mucho, eh?"

Un clamoroso "¡Siiiiiiii!" tronó con las voces de los dos más pequeños

"Así me gusta" rió Robert "Esperadme fuera chicos" propuso, para alivio de Lucy

"Sois muy ruidosos" gruñó Lucy, con la voz demasiado ronca, cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Hola, ¿Como te encuentras?"

"Bien, en plena forma" contestó sonriendo sarcástica y acompañándolo de una aparatosa tos.

"Ya veo…" La miró preocupado antes de acomodarse en un borde de la cama. Mientras se sentaba, tocó su frente, intentando medir su temperatura "Los niños ya se han bañado, cortesía de Daisy, y ahora les prepararé la cena"

"Perfecto, gracias" le agradeció con vos ronca y media sonrisa "¿Qué tal estaba tu piso?" preguntó recordando que con motivo de su gripe, Robert había estado muchísimo más tiempo alejado del piso que tenía en el centro de la ciudad.

"Bien, estuve por la mañana allí para ponerle un poco de orden"

"¿También hoy te quedarás a dormir aquí?" preguntó Lucy imaginando la respuesta. Robert asintió sin mucho convencimiento "Entonces ya sabes donde tienes sábanas limpias y toallas" murmuró mientras él asentía "Rob, ¿por qué seguimos juntos?" preguntó de golpe, haciéndole pegar un bote del susto "Sí, no lo entiendo" añadió con sinceridad "Hace tres años que me negué a mudarme al centro, aunque a ti te quedara mas cerca del trabajo. Desde entonces tú vives allí y yo, desde luego, aquí" continuó con voz despistada, como si parte sus palabras se debieran al delirio de la fiebre "No parecemos ni matrimonio ni pareja, ¿cuánto hace que no nos acostamos?" preguntó despreocupada

"Lucy…" siseó Robert con los ojos encendidos, acercándose a ella y moviendo su colcha "¿Me estás proponiendo que nos acostemos…?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó desternillada "No, no, no" exclamó con un gesto de asco "¡Claro que no!" insistió empujándole de su cama con las pocas fuerzas que conservaba "Solo lo comentaba"

"Oh"

"Dales la cena a los peques y acuéstalos, por favor" comentó Lucy agotada. Se acomodó entre las sábanas y bostezó "Para después ya sabes donde esta la ropa de cama del cuarto de invitados, ¿vale?"

"Luce…" pronunció en tono meloso "¿No podría dormir aquí contigo?"

"¡Uy, no!" exclamo de golpe y sin ningún tacto "Que esto es muy contagioso, ya lo dijo el medico"

"Esta bien" aceptó derrotado "Descansa, Luce" siseó encaminándose al pasillo, mirándola una vez mas con una mirada cargada de una pequeña tristeza.

"Se intentara" farfulló la actriz sin mirarle, antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Una sonrisa entre incrédula y con grima, se coló en sus labios. La proposición de Robert trajo a su mente una imagen y se encontró dándole vueltas con un poco de asco. ¿Los dos volviendo a dormir juntos? Se lo imagino sobre la cama, intentando besarla y dejándose llevar por la pasión y una risa tonta se apoderó de ella, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aunque tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo atrás, aquella escena se repetía algunas noches, ahora se le hacía imposible planteárselo. Su leve risa aumentó al imaginarse a Rob besando sus mejillas, su cuello, su otras y bajando lentamente por su torso...

La risa se acabó de golpe.

La visión de Rob había terminado y en lugar de la imagen de su marido, había una cabellera rubia que le prodigaba besos con amor por todo su cuerpo. Asustada por el cambio, comprobó que al alzarse aquel rostro que la besaba, se encontraba la cálida sonrisa de Renee. Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella mientras se frotaba los ojos atónita.

"¡Bah, alucinaciones!" farfulló arrastrándose hasta la mesilla de noche. Intentó abrir el cajón, y cuando se le resistió levemente, tiró de él con fuerza, casi enrabietada. Lo abrió de golpe y sacó sus aspirinas bruscamente, para tragarse dos de ellas con rapidez. Se sentó con gesto mohíno, mientras bebía agua y se detuvo un instante a pensar. ¿Por qué estaba enfadada? Esa pregunta pareció calmarla un instante, pero momentos después volvía a tumbarse cubriéndose de mantas hasta la barbilla y con la almohada sobre la cabeza, para acallar sus pensamientos "No estoy enfadada" gruñó con tono agrio.

* * *

Días mas tarde casi había remitido, pero aun quedaban en Lucy los últimos resquicios. Se encontraba en el estudio de su casa, acompañada de su pianista y sentada en su butaca favorita. Las notas que tocaban y ella intentaba cantar eran de la canción Superstart , pero algo no iba bien.

Habían calentado la voz, realizó varios ejercicios de entonación y decidieron comenzar suave, pero la voz de Lucy aun estaba demasiado ronca por el virus. Su pianista le había propuesto un par de veces descansar, pero Lucy entre frustrada y triste, no quería oír hablar de ello.

Cerró los ojos cuando sus anginas se quejaron con un pinchazo de dolor, e intentó tragar algo de agua a pesar de las molestias de su garganta. Respiró hondo rogando por que cesara ya. La presión del concierto del "Universal city walk concert" cada vez era mayor, y que fuera en plena calle no ayudaba precisamente a rebajarla. Sentía que no iba a llegar, y cada vez que pensaba en ello era como si un peso enorme se añadiera a sus hombros. El médico no estaba seguro con el pronostico sobre su voz y ella empezaba a contagiarse de aquella inseguridad. Era el segundo día de ensayo, a solo dos semanas del gran concierto y no era capaz ni de aguantar una canción.

Iba a necesitar más de dos semanas, no podía cantar así, o no resistiría, sin contar con todos los desafinamientos y gallos que sería incapaz de evitar. Pero no tenía ese tiempo, simplemente tenía que llegar, fuera como fuese. Tendría que enfrentarse a toda esa multitud, cantando lo que fuera capaz, aunque posiblemente no sería suficiente.

Intentó olvidar aquellos miedos y dejar de pensar de aquella forma tan derrotista, pero su mente y su desanimo le ganaban. Necesitaba algo más, un apoyo, un empujoncito, unas palabras que la hicieran confiar en que podría con ello.

No supo si sorprenderse o sonreír con ironía cuando la imagen de Renee acudió al momento a su cabeza. Su pequeña amiga tenía un manejo extraordinario de las palabras, o quizás era que la conocía tremendamente bien, pero por un motivo u otro siempre había sacado muy bien de su mente los fantasmas como aquellos. Ella podía borrar sus miedos de un plumazo con solo unas pocas y dulces palabras.

En la siguiente ocasión en que el apurado pianista propuso un descanso, Lucy le sorprendió aceptando la propuesta. La actriz abandonó el estudio y tomó posesión del salón, teléfono en mano.

Sin embargo, sin saber bien porque y con un gesto resignado, el número que al final marcó no fue el de Renee. Algo le había impedido hacerlo, y en su lugar la aflautada voz de Marissa resonó al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Si?"

"Hola guapísima"

"¡Lu! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué tal?"

La respuesta le llevó unos segundos y se decidió por disimular "Muy bien, totalmente repuesta ¿y tu? ¿Me he perdido algo jugoso en estos días en cama?" preguntó interesada. Los miedos, inseguridades y rabias por la gripe y el concierto, quedaron relevados a un segundo lugar, a pesar de su estado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero al marcar aquel número, esa necesidad se había retirado, como esperando otro momento o quizás otra persona para ser confesada.

Pero dejó de pensar en aquellas inquietantes dudas, ya que la conversación continuaba:

"¡Tengo una noticia genial que darte!" gritilló Marissa

"Sorpréndeme"

"¿Recuerdas que no podía ir a tu concierto porque había quedado para tomar un café? ¡He decidido anularlo!" exclamó feliz. La sonrisa de Lucy se congeló en su rostro. Supuso que aquella "cancelación" habría sido mas bien un plantón por parte de las otras personas, aunque eso no le importaba. Ya conocía a Marissa y su forma de ser.

Lo malo era que también conocía a Renee. Nunca habían hablado de ello ni cruzado el más mínimo comentario al respecto, pero Lucy sabía que había una regla no escrita de que allí donde se encontrara Marissa, no estaría Renee. Nunca supo muy bien porque ni preguntó al respecto, pero tenía asumido que era así. Ellas dos preferían no verse, y Renee prácticamente la rehuía.

De manera que esa afortunada "anulación" posiblemente le costaría la asistencia de Renee, la cual esta había confirmado semanas antes. Y ese cambio no le convencía en absoluto. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no coincidía con Renee y saber que iría a verla había sido una de las más gratas sorpresas de esos últimos días.

Pensó en Renee y Marissa, y meditó que la primera no tenía porque enterarse, al fin y al cabo era una cosa sin importancia, ¿no?

"¿Lu? ¿Sigues ahí?" cuestionó la vocecita de Marissa

"Si, disculpa. Entonces vendrás, ¿no? Es estupendo" afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa y sin preguntar más acerca de aquella anulación.

"¡Lo sé! Así que había pensado pasarme hoy por tu casa para ayudarte a decidir la ropa del gran día. ¿A las seis te parece bien?" preguntó auto invitándose.

* * *

Podía pensar durante horas y horas, pero no conseguiría tomar una decisión que la convenciera. Necesitaba hablar con Lucy, preguntarle por el embarazo y saber de primera mano si eran ciertos los rumores. Pero temía recibir un Si, temía su reacción si resultaba estar embarazada y sobre todo temía su descarada y delatadora falta de sutilidad. No quería que Lucy creyera que aquello le destrozaba, aunque fuese la verdad.

El irrefrenable y algo masoquista razonamiento de que necesitaba saberlo al precio que fuera, ganó a todo sus miedos y pánico, y se encontró cogiendo el teléfono. Mientras escuchaba los tonos del teléfono, calculó que siendo las siete de la tarde, ya estaría en casa, con los niños.

"¿Si?" escuchó la rasgada voz de Lucy. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiendo eufórica que había tomado la decisión adecuada. De repente toda aquella tarde de cuestionarse todo y dar vueltas y vueltas a su cabeza, se había vuelto maravillosa.

"¿He de darte la enhorabuena o no?" preguntó Renee con tono dulce y bromista. Pudo escuchar la risa de su amiga al otro lado de la línea, acelerando su corazón.

"¡Ren!" dijo entonces, saludándola eufórica "No, no vas a volver a ser tía" respondió ajena al torrente de felicidad que recorría a su amiga. Renee tuvo que tapar su teléfono para evitar que Lucy escuchara sus pequeños gritos de alegría "¿De donde sacaran todos esos rumores?" preguntó con tono indignado, bromeando.

"Pues yo me lo llegué a creer" respondió riendo, aunque cinco minutos antes todo aquello no tuviese nada de gracia para ella

"Igual que mi madre... ¡no veas que desilusión se ha llevado! Los gritos desde nueva Zelanda se oían aquí" bromeó, escuchando por fin y después de mucho tiempo la risa de su amiga, aunque fuese a través el teléfono "¿Pero como iba a ser cierto?" preguntó extrañada. ¿Además acaso no recordaba Renee que ella siempre era una de las primeras en saberlo? Con cada uno de sus embarazos al lado de Renee, había corrido a ella para contárselo, y no entendía bien porque pero siempre se le había hecho duro hacerlo. Era como si tuviera que quitarse un difícil peso de encima, llegándole a dar algo de vergüenza "Lo que confundieron con un embarazo, no era más que una gripe algo complicada" añadió restándole importancia

"¿Una gripe?" preguntó haciendo caso omiso de la despreocupación en la voz de Lucy "¿Cómo estás? ¿Podrás llegar al concierto?" cuestionó alarmada

"¿La verdad?" resopló Lucy "No se como me veo, yo…" murmuró tentada de repente de explicar cada detalle de sus martirizantes dudas. Pero una voz se lo impidió, interrumpiéndola.

Marissa se acercaba a ella con ropa en cada mano, enseñándosela y gritando "¿Con que crees que deberíamos verte en el concierto? ¿El traje verde o el vestido rojo?" cuestionó sin prestar atención al pequeño detalle de que Lucy hablaba por teléfono.

Mientras Lucy hacía gestos a Marissa, señalando el teléfono, al otro lado de la línea volvía a escucharse la voz de Renee, sonando alegre e inocente "¿Es Daisy? Dale un besote de mi parte"

Marissa se tapó la boca como excusándose por su despiste, pero no salió de la habitación, obligando a Lucy a ser sincera.

"No, no es Daisy. Era Marissa" El silencio momentáneo al otro lado de la línea le dijo cuanto necesitaba oír. Ni si quiera la escuchaba respirar.

"¿Con que deberíamos verte en el concierto?" repitió entonces Renee, imitando las palabras de Marissa "Vaya, me alegra comprobar que pudo cancelar el cafecito" comentó con normalidad pero dejando leer el sarcasmo entre líneas y sin mucha dificultad. Lucy como respuesta rió levemente y con descontento, intuyendo lo que venía a continuación.

"Si, así es. Que suerte, ¿verdad?"

"Lo cierto es que si, es una muy buena noticia…" celebró sorprendiendo a Lucy, que no terminaba de fiarse a pesar de esas palabras "…Porque llamaba para decirte que creo que no podré asistir. Lo siento muchísimo" murmuró acompañando estas últimas palabras de auténtico fastidio. Aunque el nombre de Marissa había logrado que decidiese al instante no ir y había respondido repleta de sarcasmo y malestar, un segundo después se había dado cuenta de a que renunciaba. Recapacitó entendiendo que no vería a Lucy. Entre que parecía que habían pasado años desde su último encuentro y que aquel embarazo había sido un bulo, se moría por volver a verla. Pero con un nudo en la garganta decidió que ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Lucy no se sentía mucho mejor. Se giró dándole la espalda a Marissa para que sus gestos no pasaran bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga. No se esperaba la llamada de Renee, pero al saber de ella deseó fervientemente que el motivo fuera su supuesto embarazo, o incluso que simplemente quisiera charlar. Pero la única razón de su amiga era darle plantón. Respiró hondo resignada.

"Pero Renny, creí que no tenías planes para ese día"

"Ha sido algo de última hora" mintió forzando a su mente para lograr una excusa creíble "Han organizado un evento promocional para la película de Monster Ark"

"Oh, en ese caso…"

"Lo siento mucho, Luce" murmuró "¿Hablamos?" preguntó sin muchas ganas de continuar la conversación.

"Claro. Un besito, Renny"

"Un beso, adiós" respondió colgándola.

Lucy respiró hondo antes de girarse y depositar el teléfono sin demasiado ánimo, observando que Marissa había dejado los dos trajes, culpables de todo el desastre con Renee, sobre una silla. Seguramente para que les echara un vistazo mientras ella volvía al cuarto para continuar rebuscando en su armario. Los observó detenidamente, comprobando que los dos eran horribles.

Los recogió y regresó a paso lento a su habitación, donde Marissa hurgaba de rincón en rincón en su guardarropa. Cuando la escuchó entrar en el cuarto, apenas la miró un segundo, para decir con su sonrisa ladina "Ya estas aquí, ¿seguimos mirando modelitos?" preguntó entusiasmada, sin mostrar interés por saber quién habría llamado.

"Hmmmm, no sé si tengo muchas ganas" reconoció Lucy, sentándose en el borde de su cama "¿Lo dejamos para otro momento?"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó prestándole atención por fin y saliendo de su armario, el cual entre su tamaño y la escasa altura de Marissa, parecía que se la comía cada vez que se asomaba dentro.

Lucy respondió encogiéndose de hombros, imaginando que su cara de disgusto debía ser todo un poema. Deseaba sonreír y disimular, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía.

"¿Qué ocurre?" insistió, sentándose a su vera

"Nada… es que temo que nadie vaya a ir al concierto" mintió en un susurro derrotado. Aquello no era cierto porque confiaba en sus fans y tenía claro que acudirían a llenar el lugar con su cariño. Pero no quería comentarle y reconocer ante Marissa que era la ausencia de Renee lo que la entristecía. De todas formas su excusa no era algo tan alejado de la realidad, en ambos casos se trataba de la ausencia de alguien en el concierto, ¿no?

"¡Ah, pero Lucy, eso no será así!" exclamó con tranquilidad y observando una camiseta de tirantes que acababa de coger "Todo el mundo irá y lo sabes, ¡te adoran! Que demonios, ¡todos te adoramos!" exclamó sonriendo de sien a sien, intentando animar a su amiga. De repente su rostro se torció en un gesto extraño, como si recordara algo "Si vamos todos, ¿no? Incluso la chica esta... O'Connor, ¿verdad?" preguntó sin mucho interés realmente

"No puede ir al final, ¿no te lo dije?" comentó disimuladamente, controlando que su voz no se viera delatoramente afectada.

"Oh, que pena" respondió sin mucho afán de ocultar que le parecía una noticia maravillosa. Lucy, resignada, tuvo que reconocer que en ocasiones entendía un poco porque Renee no la soportaba "¡Pero ya verás que irá tanta gente que faltara sitio para recogerlos a todos!"

"En ese caso, menos mal que no necesitas entradas para asistir, porque sino no se si podría conseguírtelas" sonrió Lucy, continuando su broma

"¿Entradas? ¿Para que las necesitaría, si yo estaré contigo en el backstage?" añadió sonriente, de nuevo auto invitándose sin pudor.

* * *

Renee abrazaba con fuerza uno de los cojines de su cama, casi como para hacerlo estallar por el apretón al que lo sometía. Sus dientes apretados y tensos, rechinaban entre sí y su mirada, furiosa y casi echando chispas, se perdía mirando al infinito.

"Marissa, Marissa…" farfulló entre dientes, dejándose llevar una y otra vez por el cabreo que la recorría. Tan solo había coincidido con ella en una ocasión y aunque pareciese poco tiempo Renee había sabido que jamás se soportarían, incluso desde el primer vistazo. No era dada a dejarse llevar por la primera impresión ni a juzgar a la gente sin conocerla, pero con Marissa algo chocó desde el principio, y no se trataba ni de celos o envidias, al menos no por su parte. Claro que en el presente envidiaba su relación con Lucy, el tiempo que llegaban a pasar juntas y lo que compartían. Incluso toda ella temblaba de celos cada vez que escuchaba a Lucy llamándola "su mejor amiga". Pero Renee se conocía lo suficiente como para estar segura de que ese detestamiento iba mucho mas allá de unos simples celos e incluso Marissa en aquel único encuentro se había encargado con creces de demostrar que la apatía era mutua.

Se habían encontrado la primera vez que Renee acudió a ver el musical de Grease. Quedó tan impresionada por él y más aun por su encantadora amiga, que quiso escaparse al camerino de Lucy. Deseaba darle una sorpresa y ser la primera en felicitarla aquella noche, por su magnifica actuación. Cuando su amiga la encontró allí la abrazó con fuerza, entusiasmada por la sorpresa y Renee le devolvió el gesto igual de contenta. Fue entonces cuando al mirar sobre el hombro de Lucy se encontró la diminuta figura de Marissa. Su mirada fría y desinteresada y su gesto serio y burlón fueron un contraste que chocó a Renee, aunque intentó no darle importancia. Sin embargo no pudo evitar extrañarse cuando al soltar a su amiga y girarse Lucy, la gran y luminosa sonrisa de Marissa regresó a sus labios mientras se acercaba alegremente a saludarla.

Cuando las tres comenzaron a hablar, Renee comprobó que no tenían mucho en común, ni terminarían de congeniar, cosa que rara vez le había ocurrido. Pero por si acaso, cuando Lucy las dejó un momento a solas para ir a cambiarse, comprobó que no se había equivocado y que además Marissa era imbécil. Con Lucy fuera, la diminuta actriz se dejó caer en una silla sin mucho afán de continuar charlando con Renee, como si no se encontrara allí. Renee no era capaz de entender que había sido de la graciosa y encantadora Marissa, la que Lucy le había descrito tantas veces.

Quiso creer que habrían comenzado con mal pie por alguna razón que desconocía y se sentó cerca de ella antes de decirle "Habéis estado fantásticos, ha sido todo un espectáculo" le sonrió

"¿Si, verdad? Lo sabemos" añadió devolviéndole la sonrisa

"Todo serán buenas críticas, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto. La noche pasada, cuando vino Rob, nos felicitó entusiasmado, ese hombre si que tiene buen gusto" contestó mirándola a los ojos como si esperase que reaccionara de alguna manera. Pero Renee se limitó a sonreír y asentir, lo que pareció no gustar a Marissa, por algún motivo desconocido. Entonces volvió a sonreír mientras continuaba hablando "¿Sabes que más me dijo Rob?" preguntó con un toque de misterio e inclinándose hacia ella, como si fueran a compartir un secreto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Renee confundida por su extraña manera de actuar

"¡Que va a pedirle matrimonio a Lucy!" exclamó con un eufórico tono de felicidad, pero con un toque retorcido en la mirada.

Renee perdió la sonrisa en el acto y su rostro se quedó congelado, sin expresividad alguna. Aunque más adelante se lamentó de haber actuado así ante Marissa, en aquel momento no pudo hacer otra cosa. Cuando por fin reaccionó, tragó hondo y volvió a mirar a la actriz. Mientras una dolorosa angustia comenzaba a crecer en su estómago, descubrió que Marissa ahora si parecía feliz e incluso un poco triunfante con su reacción "Por supuesto, Lucy aun no sabe nada. La sorprenderá este fin de semana" añadió alegre, colocando un dedo en sus labios, a modo de petición de silencio.

"Oh, si, si, claro… No te preocupes, no diré nada" respondió intentando recordar como se sonreía.

"Uy Renee, no pareces muy contenta con la noticia" murmuró con una sonrisa torcida. Renee no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer, ni porque quería hacerla daño, pero fuera como fuese, sabía como lograrlo y lo estaba disfrutando. ¿Lucy se prometería? ¿En solo unos días?

"No, claro que me alegro…" susurró sin convencer a nadie. La puerta volvió a abrirse y Marissa le dedicó un guiño, sorprendiendo a Renee por la mala leche que pudo sentir en él.

"¡Ya estoy preparada!" les sonrió Lucy. Las dos se giraron hacia ella con sendas sonrisas, como si nada hubiese pasado "Marissa, gracias por cuidar a Renny" bromeó

"Un placer, Lu" respondió con vocecita de buena y sonrisa angelical

"¿Nos vamos a cenar, peque?" preguntó tendiéndole la mano a Renee. Esta miró de soslayo a la mujer más bajita y pudo comprobar que le molestaba aquella camaradería.

"Claro grandullona" respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Vamonos" propuso agarrando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con cariño. Casi podía oír los dientes de Marissa rechinando "Adiós" le sonrió completamente tranquila.

"Un placer conocerte, Ren"

"Lo mismo digo" respondió antes de salir caminando completamente pegada a Lucy y con sus manos aun juntas. Ni si quiera se giró hacia ella para ver su cara de fastidio, sencillamente se limito a andar. Antes de conocerla había decidido proponerle a Lucy que las acompañara a la cena. Pero después de su conversación lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de alejarse lo mas posible de ella.

Desde entonces hasta ese instante no se habían vuelto a ver más que de refilón o de lejos, y Renee pretendía que siguiera siendo así. Aunque le doliera a horrores seguir sin ver a Lucy. Pero no era capaz ni se sentía con ganas de enfrentar a Marissa y su forma de tratarla. Y no esperaba que Lucy lo entendiera ya que imaginaba que con ella, Marissa era algo egoísta, pero por lo demás debía comportarse como un histriónico angelito. En ocasiones se había cuestionado porque a ella le había tratado así, pero el único motivo posible, conociendo la famosa tendencia de Marissa por perseguir cualquier culo masculino en forma, era que tuviera celos de ella por ser la mejor amiga de Lucy. O más bien por haberlo sido, como bien recordaba Lucy cada vez que hablaba de Marissa.

Si se comportó como una víbora por esa razón, ya debería estar contenta. Lo había conseguido, ocupaba el puesto de lapa personal de Lucy, mientras que ella quedaba relegada a verla de vez en cuando, como en conciertos a los que al final ni si quiera asistía.

Aquello no era justo, resopló con un creciente cabreo.

Se levantó de la cama, guiada por su enfado y descolgó el teléfono. Treinta segundos después sonaban los tonos y diez más, una voz respondía:

"¿Si?"

"Hola Jed. Soy Ren, cariño. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?"

"¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?"

"Genial. Paso a buscarte. ¡Hasta ahora!"

* * *

Durante toda la tarde del concierto, Renee recordó perfectamente que día era y donde podría estar. Pero se había encargado de planear a propósito una velada de casi todo un día con Jed y algunos amigos. Entre risas, cervezas, una barbacoa y buen ambiente, Renee se entretuvo, disfrutó y se divirtió, pero sin dejar de pensar en Lucy. Se sentía estúpida por imaginar como iría vestida, que canción estaría cantando o como se encontraría su voz. Pero a pesar de su frustración, no podía evitarlo. Como siempre que se trataba de ella.

Al mismo tiempo Lucy mantenía hechizado a cuantos se habían acercado al concierto en plena calle. Su voz había estado peligrando hasta el último momento, pero gracias al medico y a un experto de las Vegas, el doctor Vetro, en ese momento estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Y Lucy era la primera que lo estaba disfrutando. Gozaba cada instante jugando con las canciones y sus notas, bromeando con el público y manejando la velada con una increíble soltura y naturalidad. Todos sus miedos habían dado paso a una gran seguridad, gracias al éxito de los últimos ensayos y a lo bien que había comenzado el concierto.

Sin embargo, algo no había salido como ella esperaba. Sabía que no podía recriminarle nada a Renee, ya que su amiga le había advertido semanas atrás que no acudiría. Pero ella aun así la había esperado. Creyó que quizás podría escaparse del compromiso, si es que existía. Imaginó que al final si podría ir y le daría una de sus detallistas sorpresas. Pero no fue así. Abrió su camerino con la esperanza de verla dentro, igual que al pasar entre los bastidores y el escenario, pero no encontró rastro de ella.

Cuando empezó el concierto perdió toda esperanza y se resigno. Pero solo dos canciones mas tarde, una imagen casi logro que se detuviera y parara de cantar. Se repuso rápidamente, logrando que nadie más se diera cuenta y prestando atención a lo que había visto.

Una cabecita rubia, no muy alta, se distinguía entre la multitud a muy poca distancia del escenario. Con el pulso acelerado y una enorme sonrisa, terminó su canción, lista para recibir los aplausos de la multitud pero sin apartar la vista de aquella inquietante mujer. Con un suspiro de felicidad imaginó, ¿sería ella?

Retrasó el comienzo de la siguiente canción y estuvo recogiendo aplausos mas tiempo del esperado, solo para mirarla. Intentaba ver su rostro y reconocer sus ojos, quería verla sonreír y encontrarse con que era la sonrisa de Renee. Pero aquella mujer no era quien deseaba.

La fan, abrumada al ver que la mirada de Lucy estaba clavada en ella, comenzó a gritar e incluso dio algún saltito de emoción, permitiéndole a Lucy descubrir que no era Renee. Miró al suelo con desánimo y dejó de nuevo el micrófono en el soporte, preparado para la siguiente canción. Meditó para si que aquella fan tenía cierto parecido a Renee, incluso era muy guapa, pero no alcanzaba ni de lejos la belleza de su amiga.

Suspiró decepcionada, cuando su rostro se quedó blanco. Recapitulo sus pensamientos, volviendo atrás. ¿Había pensado que aquella chica era preciosa, pero no tanto como su Renee? Se detuvo un instante, lívida y nerviosa y por alguna razón volvió a mirar a la fan, como si no terminara de creer lo que había pasado por su mente. Lo cierto es que la chica era bastante atractiva… ¿qué? ¡Siguiente canción! ¡Siguiente canción!, se dijo a si misma, obligándose a volver al concierto y dejar de lado cuanto pasaba por su cabeza.

* * *

No le gustaba mucho el coche de Marissa y aun menos su manía de aparcarlo cerca de la entrada, de manera que para montarse en el debían de atravesar a todo el grupo de fans. Pero había permitido que su mejor amiga la convenciera para ir en él y ahora debía volver a casa del mismo modo.

Pero por una vez no le importaba el olor extraño que había siempre en el coche de su amiga, o incluso la falta de limpieza patente en cada rincón del vehículo. Lucy permanecía mirando por la ventaba, con la mirada perdida y la mente hecha un lío y por ese día eso era cuanto le preocupaba. En su cabeza las ideas y pensamientos parecían no dejar de dar vueltas e incluso se chocaban entre si, torturándola aun más.

No entendía que había ocurrido en el concierto ni que había visto en aquella fan. Quería saber como esa mujer le había llegado a parecer tan atractiva y lo que era peor, porque había decidido que era guapa pero no tanto como Renee. Lucy sabía que era imposible que le atrajesen las mujeres, ni le gustaban ni le habían gustado nunca. Jamás una mujer había despertado nada en ella, se aseveró a si misma sin mucho convencimiento. Tenía amigas y las quería como tal, algunas habían sido más especiales y cercanísimas, pero nada mas allá. Como por ejemplo Marissa, razonó girándose hacia su amiga, que conducía concentrada en la carretera. Sin embargo al notar la mirada de Lucy sobre ella, se giró un instante y se la devolvió, sonriendo abiertamente.

Vale, Marissa no era un buen ejemplo para resolver sus dudas, razonó Lucy observando la cara y el gesto de su amiga, antes de que volviera a mirar al frente. Su amiga era simpática y buena persona, pero no era el mejor ejemplo en cuanto a lo que despertar atracción se refería.

Giró su rostro hacia la ventanilla, para seguir observando el paisaje de las calles de Los Ángeles, y permitir a su mente pensar libremente. Las casas y mansiones crecían a cada lado de la carretera, las aceras, cuidadas y limpias, estaban llenas de gente y aprovechando la cálida noche que se había quedado muchos habían salido a montar en bici o correr, aprovechando los últimos vestigios de luz. Entre todos los que se entretenían haciendo deporte, se fijó en una alta y esbelta pelirroja que hacía footing. Respiraba acompasadamente y con una graciosa sonrisa. Tuvo que reconocer que era toda una preciosidad y mas aún cuando sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento de la mujer hasta que la perdieron de vista. Recuperó sus ojos, que se habían perdido entre aquellas curvas y reaccionó. Se retiro las gafas de sol y frotó sus ojos cerrados, intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Solo deseaba llegar a casa y dejar de pensar tonterías. Una vez en su hogar todo estaría bien, razonó presa de una angustia que le hacia no creerse del todo aquella afirmación.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Capítulo 3

Frente a la pantalla del ordenador y armada con un oloroso y rico té, Renee se dispuso a comprobar su correo. Confiaba en encontrar publicidad, publicidad y algo de publicidad, ya que no tenía conocimiento de ningún aviso o recado que tuviera que recibir. Quizás por eso al encontrar un email de Creation, exactamente de Shanon, no supo adivinar de que trataría.

Dio un sorbo a su té, antes de pinchar con calma sobre él. "¿Será un aviso de que actualizó mi página después de dos meses?" preguntó para sí, sin mucho convencimiento. Su espacio llevaba bastante tiempo sin novedades y algo le decía que seguiría siendo así. Sobretodo al leer el asunto del correo Petición de asistencia "¿Asistencia? ¿a dónde?" se cuestionó perdida. Comenzó a leer el email, donde sin mucho preámbulo Shanon le ofrecía acudir a la convención "Comic Con" como parte de la campaña de publicidad de su nueva serie. Añadía saludos para ella y los niños, pero poco más- Releyó el correo y se dio cuenta de que Shanon ni si quiera había dejado caer que Lucy también estaría allí.

Pero aunque la mujer lo omitiera, Renee ya lo sabía. Lucy iba a asistir a una charla sobre las mujeres en el cómic. Y ahora ella también asistiría con motivo de su nueva serie y coincidirían. Claro, siempre y cuando ella aceptase la invitación...

Un minuto después sin preguntar si quiera por dinero o condiciones, escribía un email de vuelta a Shanon. En dos resumidas líneas aceptaba gustosa la asistencia, todo lo que fuera necesario por la serie, añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Esa misma noche, otra cuenta de correo recibía un correo diferente, pero también de Shanon. En cuanto vio aparecer el cartel de Tiene un nuevo email, Lucy pinchó sobre su bandeja de entrada, encontrándose con otro mensaje mas de la organizadora de Creation. No le despertó demasiada curiosidad y menos al leer en el asunto que trataba de la Comic Con, la aburrida convención de la que ya no podía zafarse.

Pensó en apagar el ordenador y contestar el email con calma más adelante, pero algo la retuvo e impidió que lo cerrase. El email tenía dos destinatarios, y el otro era Renee. Sonrió incrédula intentando adivinar que relación podría tener su amiga con aquel evento. Abrió el email con ilusión renovada y lo leyó detenidamente.

"Puesto que las dos asistiréis al Comic Con, os propongo quedar después de vuestros paneles, para que echéis un vistazo a los nuevos calendarios de Creation. Ya sabéis como es, no os llevará mucho tiempo, solo verlos, aprobarlos y recomendar cualquier arreglo que se os ocurra.

Contestadme cuando podáis, chicas. No corre prisa.

Un saludo, Shanon."

A pesar de la sugerencia de Shanon para que contestaran tranquilamente, antes de las doce ambas mujeres ya habían contestado al email, completamente conformes con la idea.

Tras la convención y poco antes de la hora de comer volverían a verse las dos, sonrió para sí Lucy, ¡Uy! Las tres, mejor dicho.

La conferencia sobre Mujeres en el Cómic se remontaba a hasta la era de las primeras publicaciones. Lucy sabía que más tarde iba a llegar la ronda de preguntas, pero hasta entonces ella no tenía nada que aportar y la charla estaba siendo demasiado densa y técnica como para seguirla con atención. Mientras hablaban de publicaciones en blanco, negro y grises, Lucy miraba con atención al experto aunque su mente se hallaba en cualquier lugar menos allí.

Se aburría mas a cada instante y el desear fervientemente que aquello acabase a cada instante, no ayudaba precisamente. Se encontró mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos y con la mente desaparecida de vez en cuando, lo cual era un peligro cuando empezó la ronda de preguntas. Al dar comienzo esta, se obligó a centrarse repitiéndose una y otra vez, que ya estaba más cerca de terminar.

Y una eterna hora y media después, así era. El evento terminaba entre aplausos que arroparon a los participantes mientras abandonaban la sala por una de las puertas traseras. Daba directamente a los pasillos y entresijos privados de aquel edificio. Puso rumbo hacia la sala que Shanon había indicado, procurando no perderse entre su despiste natural, los nervios y la cantidad de puertas y pasillos que tenía el lugar. Pero debía de ir bien encaminada ya que frente a ella, aunque bastante alejada, se encontraba Renee.

¿Renee?

Permaneció quieta, sin dar un solo paso más. Su amiga aun no había reparado en ella, porque estaba hablando con algunos organizadores, así que podría dar marcha atrás y hacer como que no… Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. No entendía que hacia pensando en huir de su amiga, ni que clase de miedo o nervios le hacia pensar esas tonterías. Pero no tenía intención de actuar como un niño pequeño, al fin y al cabo Renee era una de sus mejores amigas, ¿por qué había dejado a su mente reaccionar de esa manera y acongojarse así?

Entonces lo recordó. El miedo había sido por el vuelco que había dado su estómago, por el escalofrío que le había recorrido toda su espalda y porque sus ojos eran incapaces de retirarse de Renee. Todo muy normal teniendo en cuenta que hacia meses que no la veía, se intentó convencer a si misma.

Pero el truco no convenció ni a si misma y el miedo seguía creciendo. Cuando la idea de dar media vuelta regresó a su confundida cabecita, algo dentro de ella se obligó a gritar el nombre de Renee, así no habría huida infantil posible.

"¡Renee!" exclamó sonriente y recuperando los pasos que la llevaban hacia ella. Pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga y como se giraba buscándola. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Lucy se encontró reprimiendo las ganas de salir corriendo pero esta vez hacia ella, cuando vio la enorme y preciosa sonrisa de Renee. Respiró hondo y se concentró en caminar, fingiendo hacer caso omiso a las sensaciones que se apoderaban de ella.

En cuanto su nombre había resonado e sus oídos con esa fuerza y esa voz, su corazón comento a latir eufórico y Renee no podía asegurar que no estuviera bailando salsa dentro de su pecho. Para cuando la había divisado, en su rostro ya se lucía una sonrisa de lo mas tonta, pero imborrable.

Había sido duro y desagradable no verla en tanto tiempo , pero no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la había llegado a echar de menos hasta ese instante. Por fin, después de tantos meses Lucy volvía a encontrarse frente a ella y estaba radiante. Se detuvo un instante preocupada por el estado de su pelo, de su ropa e incluso de su maquillaje, pero no tenía tiempo de asegurarse de estar impecable. Tendría que confiar en que sí porque Lucy se encontraba a solo una veintena de metros y cada vez menos. Había estado pensando su ropa durante días, incluso su peinado, así que respiró y se dijo que todo saldría genial

Ella también comenzó a caminar hacia Lucy y se sorprendió al comprobar que las dos recorrieron los últimos metros a un ritmo trepidante, si no fuera imposible diría que casi corrieron, antes de abrazarse con mucha más efusividad de la que Renee esperaba. Pero ella no pensaba quejarse, tan solo disfrutar.

"¡Luce" exclamó estrechándose a ella con fuerza. Sus sentidos se recrearon gustosamente con el olor y el tacto de su amiga, de nuevo junto a ella. Se dio cuenta de que Lucy le devolvía el abrazo con el mismo fervor y que incluso ambas se mecían levemente entre sí. ¿Podría aquella reunión tener un comienzo más raro?, se preguntó pero sin poder evitar sonreír "Cuanto tiempo" siseó contra su hombro

"Si… demasiado" corroboró, comenzando a separarse "Estás fantástica" reconoció mirándola a los ojos. Renee sabía que su amiga tan solo estaba siendo educada, pero las palabras parecían ser más sinceras que un simple y amable cumplido. Al segundo de barajar esa idea, Renee se reprendió mentalmente y acalló molesta ese esperanzador presentimiento. Lucy tan solo estaba siendo simpática, nada mas allá de eso. La actriz había aprendido a callar completamente los instintos que salían a flote ante los gestos o miradas de cariño de su amiga. Se repetía esa lección una y otra vez, con Lucy las cosas eran lo que eran, sin segundas intenciones.

"Tú si que estas genial" respondió entonces con frialdad ya que su mente estaba pensando adjetivos calificativos mucho mas exactos que genial. Preciosa, guapísima, imponente… pero desde luego no solo Genial "Mírate, cambio de look" sonrió refiriéndose a su pelo y olvidando las confianzas que se estaba tomando su mente.

"Si de nuevo cobri… castañ… bueno el color que sea" bromeó haciéndole reír

"¿Terminaste tu panel?"

"Si, por fin…" confirmó Lucy con efusividad.

¿"Tan horrible fue?" preguntó entre risas

"Alguna vez has acudido a una conferencia sobre el cómic, su historia y sus trasfondos?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa, mientras Renee negaba con la cabeza "Pues no lo hagas jamás" respondió borrando de un plumazo su sonrisa, y aumentando la de Renee "Todo el mundo tenía tesis largas y complejas, teorías, argumentos y suposiciones. Y lo mejor de todo, el público no estaba de acuerdo en nada. Así que todos comenzaron a discutir y comentar asuntos que a mi me sonaban un poco a chino" remató con Renee entre sonriente y descojonada, pero sin apartar la mirada de Lucy, que sonreía complacida por el éxito de su historia "Creo que nos llaman, ¿no?" cuestionó Lucy entonces

"¿Qué?" suspiró Renee perdida en sus ojos

"Que esa mujer de allí es Shanon y nos está llamando" insistió cabeceando hacia una dirección a su espalda, mientras la atronadora voz de Shanon llegaba a sus oídos pronunciando sus nombres.

"Oh" exclamó girándose y viendo a la organizadora de Creation asomada por la puerta de una habitación. Renee se cuestionó como no la había escuchado antes... a si, por aquellos ojazos azules, suspiro para sí, justo cuando Lucy se hizo la misma pregunta pero en voz alta:

¿Cómo no la oías?" preguntó con sorna, refiriéndose a la alta voz de la mujer más mayor. Renee se rió levemente, evitando sonrojarse antes de comenzar a caminar hacia Shanon. Esta, al verlas llegar se adentró de nuevo en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí "Tres veces gritó nuestro nombre y ni te inmutaste"

"Debo estar un poco sorda" bromeó intentando que se olvidara el tema de su leve abstracción.

"Como una tapia más bien" bromeó Lucy cediéndole el paso en la puerta. Al entrar, ambas actrices se encontraron con una pequeña sala muy luminosa y acondicionada como un salón.

"¡Hola chicas! Antes de empezar, ¿queréis tomar algo?"

Cada una permanecía en una butaca con su propio calendario entre las manos. Pasaban mes a mes mientras Shanon les iba explicando el porque de cada foto, el diseño y la colocación-

Renee, sentada entre la organizadora y su amiga, intentaba concentrarse en el calendario, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible. Notaba la mirada de Lucy sobre ella cada cinco minutos. Y lo peor era que al girarse su amiga volvía a tener los ojos clavados en las fotos, disimulando torpemente. Aquel comportamiento era raro incluso para el peculiar carácter que poseía su amiga y no sabía si sonreír o echarse a temblar. Pero lo cierto era que se debiera a lo que se debiera, de alguna forma le encantaba.

Lucy se sentía como una niña pequeña, mirando a hurtadillas como si le diera vergüenza enfrentar los ojos de Renee. Pero no podía evitarlo. No dejaba de pensar en ella, en lo cerca que estaba, en lo ciertas que habían sido sus palabras al decir que estaba estupenda, y cuando quería darse cuenta ya volvía a estar mirándola. Retiraba la vista demasiado tarde, comprobando por el rabillo del ojo que Renee había vuelto a pillarla. Debía estar pensando que estaba tonta o borracha, y quizás lo primero fuese cierto, porque no dejaba de pensar en su cabeza una y otra vez como invitarla a comer, a un aperitivo o a un café. Miró la taza que Shanon les había preparado hacia solo unos minutos e imaginó que un café no sería muy buena idea. Pero seguro que ni Renee ni su eterno apetito rechazarían un almuerzo.

Entonces el único problema era decidir como pedírselo. La miró pensando una y mil formas de hacerlo cuando unos mechones rubios se deslizaron por la mejilla de Renee y la actriz se los apartó con una dulce caricia, e n lo que a Lucy le pareció el gesto mas tierno que hubiese visto nunca...

¿Qué narices estaba pensado?, se recriminó, apartando velozmente los ojos de Renee, de su pelo y de sus manos. Sin embargo un escalofrío y los pelitos de la nuca erizados le dijeron que había vuelto a fallar y Renee la miraba. Tenía que dejarse de tonterías e invitarla a comer, o Renee acabaría pensando que estaba loca. Aunque quizás de pensar así, no estaría tan lejos de la realidad, tuvo que reconocer.

Respiró hondo y se quedó pensativa una vez más, con el soniquete de la voz de Shanon de fondo, pero sin escuchar realmente una sola palabra de lo que decía. Ella observaba tranquilamente una de las fotos de Noviembre, en la que salía Renee, sin preocuparse de si la organizadora estaba hablando de esa o de otra. Lucy tan solo pensaba en varias formulas para proponerle el almuerzo. Intentaba que no sonara muy ansioso, aunque se muriera de ganas por alargar aquel primer encuentro después de tantos meses sin verse. También quería evitar sonar muy seca, porque sabía que para evitar descubrir lo que sentía, solía actuar radicalmente a la inversa. Y por una vez deseaba hacer las cosas bien, aunque siempre había sospechado que su amiga conocía esa artimaña suya y que por lo tanto Renee cuando se trataba de ella no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias. Renee siempre veía mas allá de ella, como sic así le leyera la mente.

Pero por si acaso… ¿cómo proponérselo correctamente?

-Toc, toc- Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta por fuera, deteniendo los pensamientos de Lucy y la charla de Shanon.

"¿si?" preguntó la organizadora

"Hola chicas" pronunció una voz que Lucy reconoció como la de Robert. ¿Rob? Su marido también estaba en la convención. Había asistido junto a Sam Raimi y ella lo había olvidado completamente, ¿en que estaba pensando? Cuando ese comentario cruzó silenciosamente su mente, se giró instintivamente hacia Renee. Su amiga miraba junto a Shanon hacia la puerta, y se dio cuenta de que quizás eso era lo que debía hacer ella también "¿Interrumpo mucho?" preguntó entonces Rob asomando solo la cabeza y una mano.

"Hola Rob. No, ya estamos acabando. Te dejaré libre a Lucy en un par de minutos"

"Me parece perfecto" añadió la sonriente cabeza del productor "Te espero aquí, cariño" sonrió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Bueno chicas, realmente esto es cuanto me quedaba por decir de Diciembre y la contraportada, así que ¿algo que alegar?" preguntó cerrando su ejemplar. La dos actrices intercambiaron miradas y sin cruzar palabra, Lucy respondió por ambas:

"No, Shanon. Todo esta perfecto, muchas gracias"

"De nada" respondió contenta por el halago y sonriendo de punta a punta de la cara. Renee se preguntaba si comenzaría babear ahí mismo o si esperaría a más tarde "En ese caso, ya esta todo hecho chicas, gracias por vuestro tiempo" añadió reaccionando por fin.

"Genial, ¡somos libres"" bromeó Lucy poniéndose en pie y haciendo reír a Renee, que la imitó.

"Lucy, ya que somos libres…" comenzó a decir Renee. ¿Dios, a donde se iba a veranear su sutilidad cuando Lucy estaba delante?, pensó para sí "…¿qué tal si salimos por ahí a comer y celebramos el fin de tu divertidísima conferencia?"

"¿A comer?" repitió Lucy. Por alguna razón Renee le estaba ofreciendo lo que llevaba una eternidad pensando como pedirle y ella no estaba dando botes de alegría o al menos, aceptando de inmediato.

"Si, ya sabes. Un restaurante, el almuerzo y ponernos al día durante un par de horas"

"No sé, Rob esta fuera y…"

"Despáchale" propuso en broma, haciendo reír a Lucy por la propuesta. Quería comer con ella y estaba claro que Renee también lo deseaba, así que no entendía a que venía poner tantas pegas.

Miró a su amiga que la sonreía esperanzada, y su sexto sentido le dijo que Shanon las miraba. Se fijó en ella y vio que vigilaba la escena sin perder detalle y con un gesto de pura picardía en el rostro. No necesitó telepatía para saber que ideas recorrían la cabeza de Shanon. Y no le gustó la sensación de ser tan trasparente.

Tragó hondo y recapacito. En ese momento no había anda que mereciera ese gesto, Shanon buscaba un trasfondo donde no lo había y Renee tendría que entender que iría a comer con su marido. Era cierto que ella misma iba a proponer lo de la comida, e incluso se había olvidado de que su marido estaría ahí. Pero ahora él estaba fuera esperándola y así era como debía de ser.

"Lo siento mucho, Ren, pero no puedo. Hace mucho que no salgo a comer con él, entre líos de viajes y trabajo casi no le veo"

"Oh, claro. Lo entiendo" respondió Renee sin retirar su sonrisa. Se guardo de recordarle a Lucy que posiblemente ellas llevaban muchísimo más tiempo sin verse. Pero si su amiga prefería la compañía de su marido, ella no era quien para enfurruñarse, aunque le doliera. Solo que durante un breve instante había tenido la absoluta convicción de que diría que sí. "Otra vez será" respondió aumentando su sonrisa "¿Salimos?" inquirió mirando a ambas mujeres.

"Tu primero" propuso Lucy cediéndole el paso. Frente a la puerta y apoyado pacientemente contra la pared del pasillo, les esperaba Robert. Lucy caminó directamente hacia él con media sonrisa y como saludo giró su mejilla, para que el le diera un casto besito en ella. Apenas se saludaban ya con un beso en los labios y no iba a retomar aquella costumbre en ese momento y menos delante de Renee, aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué.

Dejó la mente en blanco y se centró en el intercambio de saludos. Como siempre mientras que Shanon y él se sonrieron diciéndose sendos "Hola", Renee y Robert apenas intercambiaron un par de cabeceos y unas muecas similares a pequeñas sonrisas. Igual que siempre la situación productor/actriz, era de lo más agradable, pensó Lucy con ironía. Reparó en que las dos únicas personas que no congeniaban con Renee en este mundo, eran dos de sus seres mas cercanos.

"¿Nos vamos ya?" preguntó Robert con una dulce sonrisa, sacándola de sus reflexiones. Lucy comprobó que además dirigía su brazo hacia su cintura y antes de darse cuenta estaba deteniendo su carantoña, apartándose casi imperceptiblemente y propinando unos amistosos golpecitos en el brazo de su esposo.

"Si, hemos acabado ya" le respondió tranquilamente, aun sabiendo como le había rehuido "Como siempre, un placer trabajar contigo, Shanon" comento acercándose a la mujer para darle dos besos

"Lo mismo digo" respondió feliz

"Y peque…" murmuró mirando a Renee "…me ha hecho muchísima ilusión volver a verte" confesó acercándose entre ellas para abrazarse.

"Lo mismo digo, Luce" suspiró Renee con una gigante e iluminada sonrisa, sintiendo como su amiga la abrazaba con fuerza y rodeando su cuerpo, haciéndolo aun más estrecho. Su mente y su cuerpo recordaron encandilados que hacia años que no se abrazaban así.

"Espero no tener que volver a aguantar hasta tener otra charla soporífera para poder vernos" bromeó sintiendo las carcajadas de su amiga entre su cuerpo

"Yo también" respondió Renee sonriente. Lucy siempre bromeaba para suavizar ciertas situaciones, pero eso no reducía el dulce significado de aquellas palabras. Se encontró tan hechizada y derretida como solo Lucy podía lograr y se concedió el capricho de deleitar a sus sentidos un poquito más. Alzó levemente el rostro y olió el cabello de su amiga, recordando su embriagador perfume.

Pero su inspiración se detuvo al instante al sentir el cálido aliento de Lucy cerca de su rostro. ¡Ella había hecho lo mismo! Y para mayor sorpresa, en ese instante suspiraba contra su mejilla.

Se separaron lentamente, por iniciativa de Renee, que aun permanecía felizmente atónita. Intentó encontrar la mirada de Lucy y se dio cuenta de que su amiga miraba torpemente hacia su marido, como evitándola. ¿Sabría Lucy que la había descubierto y por eso actuaba así? Fuera lo que fuese, por una vez la mirada esquiva de Lucy le pareció un gesto de lo mas tierno.

"¿Seguro que no puedes?" insistió una sola vez aunque no estaba muy segura de si lo hacia como último intento o por disfrutar un poco mas de la extraña forma de actuar de Lucy.

"No, no, no, no" repitió locuazmente la actriz, con una extraña sonrisa "Adiós, Renee"

"Adiós, Luce" Se dirigieron un último intercambio de miradas entre los cuatro, antes de que Robert y Lucy pusieran rumbo a la salida. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Lucy caminaba a casi medio metro de Rob y sus sentidos aun andaban puestos en Renee. Su olfato disfrutaba de los últimos restos del perfume de su amiga, su piel aun conservaba su tacto y su calor, y sus oídos intentaban escucharla por última vez. Antes de alejarse demasiado, llego a oír como le preguntaba con su dulce y angelical voz a Shanon que qué tal iba su página. Rió con ganas al imaginar la cara sonrojada y vergonzosa de la organizadora y su boca moviéndose a la espera de encontrar una buena excusa para los dos meses sin actualizarla.

"¿De que te ríes?" preguntó Robert contagiado por su sonrisa

"De nada…" siseó sin mirarle "Cosas mías" Robert se encogió de hombros resignado y murmuró dócilmente

"¿Dónde te apetece ir a comer?"

"Hmmmm… me da igual Rob, donde quieras" respondió sin mucho interés. Su mente, su atención y todo su interés estaban en Renee.

¡Mentira! ¿Quién había dicho eso? Ella no estaba pensando en Renee, ni en su voz, ni en su risa, ni en sus ojazos, ni en lo preciosa que parecía estar cada día mas… ¡mierda!

"Lucy, ¿estas bien? Tienes una cara muy rara…"

"¿Qué? Oh, no, estoy bien, perfectamente" siseó confundida, tan solo para retractarse instantes después "Sabes, realmente preferiría que dejáramos lo de la comida para otro día. Estoy un poco cansada, solo tengo ganas de llegar a casa…" …y meterme en la cama a pensar en Renee y no salir de ahí, pensó para sí. Cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza, desesperada por hacer salir aquellas ideas de su mente.

"Si, creo que mejor te llevo a casa…" confirmó Robert cada vez mas extrañado

Los días sin compromisos permitían pequeños descansos entre convenciones, rodajes, apariciones y conciertos. Y afortunadamente tras la convención de Comic Con, Lucy encontró un respiro en su agenda. Tres días libres, con pequeñas citas que anuló velozmente, de los cuales ya había consumido dos encerrada en casa.

Seguía ocupándose de todas las tareas, cuidando de sus hijos y ensayando. Pero sola siempre que podía, o aprovechando la acogedora tranquilidad de su jardín para perderse entre sus árboles, matorrales y demás plantas que sembraban el jardín, durante largos paseos. Sin embargo no era suficiente, lo que ella necesitaba no era relajarse, sino pensar. Pero cuando lo que la cabeza a de decir, no gusta, se evita hasta lo imposible escucharla. Y Lucy desde luego estaba dispuesta a no pararse a pensar sobre cuanto sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Pero sus fuerzas se acababan, ella lo sentía y las ojeras que adornaban su rostro desde un par de noches atrás lo confirmaban.

Tumbada en la cama, con la mirada parada en su techo como si fuera la más interesante de las películas, disfrutaba de uno de esos momentos. Su mente acompañada de un impertinente corazón con ganas de hacerse escuchar, discutía contra su represiva mentalidad. Pero en ese momento algo era diferente. La negación de Lucy no ponía tanta resistencia, e incluso parecía tranquila como si aceptara una rápida rendición. No tenía más fuerza para seguir cerrando los ojos a cuanto le pasaba… Mentira, no quería seguir haciéndolo. Era demasiado doloroso y complicado, no merecía la pena todo ese calvario, sobretodo cuando la solución era tan sencilla.

Siempre se había negado algo a si misma, y había pagado por ello, pero cada vez era mas difícil asumir ese castigo y la sensación de perdida, mayor.

Y ya no podía más.

Ni si quiera quería seguir aguantando. Luchar contra la obviedad, luchar contra sus instintos, y lo peor, luchar contra su corazón, era demasiado doloroso y destructivo para ella.

Supo que de alguna forma la rendición había empezado cuando casi sin fuerzas alargó la mano hacia el teléfono, con el nombre de una vieja amiga grabado en la cabeza. Por alguna razón desconocida sabía que llamarla era un buen paso para lograr esa rendición.

"¿Dígame?"

"Jamás adivinarías quien te llama" bromeó Lucy con voz suave

"Es… espera, ¿Lucy? ¡¿Eres tú, morena?!"

"Ahora soy castaña, pero si, la misma, Claire. ¿Qué tal?" preguntó con la más grande de las sonrisas

"Bien, bien, todo genial por aquí… ¡Eres tú!" exclamó bromista haciéndola reír.

"¿Tan raro es?"

"Bueno, hacia mucho que no sabía de ti. Pero es más ilusión que sorpresa, la verdad. ¿Y tu que tal todo?" respondió con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas a Lucy de que estaba sonriendo entusiasmada.

"Como siempre, supongo" siseó Lucy sin mucho afán de disimular, por un rato la fachada de dura e insensible podía tomarse un descanso.

"¿Supones? Uy, ¿qué ocurre, morena?" inquirió Claire escuchando un amargo suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¿Puedes hablar o te pillo en mal momen…?" preguntó apurada

"Soy toda tuya, Luce" la interrumpió, respondiendo con total sinceridad, sorprendiendo a Lucy por su atenta y dispuesta forma de actuar a pesar de todo el tiempo sin hablar. Aunque sabía que no tenía porque sorprenderse, Claire era y siempre había sido un cielo de persona.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" pidió tímidamente

"Dispara"

"¿Por qué te casaste?"

"Vaya… esa si que no me la esperaba" respondió completamente pillada por sorpresa, mientras las dos reían "Supongo que lo que ocurre tiene que ver con esa trascendental pregunta, ¿no?" El silencio al otro lado del teléfono le dijo que si, y siguió hablando rápidamente "Mi marido es simpático, un cielo realmente, y a demás es tan alto como yo…" bromeó sonriendo ante las carcajadas de su amiga. No sabía que le ocurría a Lucy, pero intuía que era algo serio y oírla reír resultaba un alivio "… así que pensé, ¿por qué no?" siseó con voz más seria "Sé que no es el amor de mi vida, pero también es cierto que le quiero muchísimo" murmuró tranquilamente "Supongo que es un enfoque diferente, pero los dos lo sabemos y aunque no sea perfecto, nos gusta" admitió con sinceridad, imaginando la consternación en su amiga al escuchar su tono de voz

"Alguna vez habíamos hablado de ello… pero nunca te había visto tan… directa y clara"

"No deseaba aburrirte con todos los detalles, pero me ha parecido que en esta ocasión era necesaria una buena dosis de sinceridad" respondió "Cada matrimonio es un mundo, y puedo decir que me gusta vivir en este"

"Entiendo…" murmuró Lucy, aun impresionada por la rotunda sinceridad de la que estaba haciendo gala su amiga, y por toda aquella información "Y si sabes que no es de él de quien estas enamorada, ¿a quien amas?" preguntó sorprendida al entender el trasfondo de sus palabras.

Al repetir en su cabeza su última pregunta se dio cuenta de lo duro de sus palabras, temiendo haberse pasado de la raya con creces. Se mantuvo en silencio, y al volver a escuchar la voz de Claire supo que su amiga se había tensado por el giro de la conversación.

"Luce, si nunca te diste cuenta quizás es mejor que siga siendo así. Simplemente mi corazón anda en otro lugar"

"¿Y como puedes querer a una persona y estar con otra?" cuestionó dudosa y dándole su espacio sobre aquel amor desconocido. Pero aunque no le agobiara con preguntas, su mente continuaba barajando la cuestión de esa identidad.

"Bueno, no te enfades, pero creo que eso también podrías responder tú" El escalofrío que recorrió cada centímetro de Lucy fue indescriptible. Con el cuerpo más rígido que el suelo bajo su cama, respondió con voz neutra, casi como si no fuera suya:

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Siempre lo pensé, pero más ahora con tu pregunta sobre los motivos para casarme…" suspiró Claire, preocupada por la reacción de su amiga

"Ya no sé ni lo que creo…" El siseo de la actriz fue tan leve que Claire casi no lo escuchó "Antes todo estaba tan claro, Claire…" murmuró con voz apagada "Pero porque antes tan solo pensaba, no me permitía sentir"

"Déjame entonces que vuelva la pregunta hacia ti, Luce. ¿Por qué te casaste?"

"Porque me quede preñada" bromeó Lucy en un intento por suavizar la situación. Hasta ella sonrió al escuchar la risa de Claire.

"La segunda vez, tonta" respondió aun riéndose. Pero Lucy no contestaba. Estaba meditándolo y era como si se tratara de la más complicada de las preguntas y no supiera ni por donde andaban los tiros. Claire imaginó su situación y añadió con calma "¿Qué tal si comenzamos por el principio?" Lucy accedió con un sumiso silencio "¿Por qué saliste con Rob?"

"Pues…" meditó pensativa "Él había estado a mi lado durante todo el divorcio, se había portado como un gran amigo y me apoyo en todo momento"

"Luce… esos no son motivos relacionados con el amor. Si acaso con la seguridad o la comodidad, pero no tienen nada que ver con enamorarse" Claire recalcaba algo a lo que Lucy ya le estaba dando vueltas "Te lo he dicho antes. Cada matrimonio es un mundo y hay quienes aceptan cimentar los suyos con motivos como los que tu describes, pero así no es nada fácil que sean perfectos. Y aun es más difícil si trabajas junto a la persona a quien si amas"

Lucy respiró hondo. Claire se las lanzaba directas, estaba claro que no pensaba jugar, le estaba ofreciendo hablar claro. Pero aún le temblaba la voz solo con pensar en contestar con sinceridad "Pero es que en aquel momento lo veía todo tan lógico y sensato…" recordó decidiéndose por hacer caso omiso a la insinuación de Claire

"Pero no era así, Lucy. ¿No recuerdas que todos te advertíamos de que empalmabas relación con relación? Te dijimos que quizás no era buena idea, que estabas precipitando las cosas…"

"No todos lo dijisteis, Claire" saltó Lucy a la defensiva, algo irritada por la verdad de aquellas palabras. Odiaba la frase de "Ya te lo dije…" aunque tuviese toda la razón.

"¿Quién no?" preguntó extrañada

"Renee. Ella nunca me dijo nada así. Lo cierto es que me apoyó en todo" respondió confiada. Esperaba que su amiga reconociera su error o que comentara que no lo recordaba, pero en su lugar permaneció callada "¿Qué pasa?"

"Lucy…" suspiró Claire como si le costase responder, mientras volvían a su mente aquellos días "Renee estaba tan rota que no supo que decir cuando conoció la noticia. Pero nuestra encantadora amiga, como siempre y por encima de todo, quiso apoyarte y estar a tu lado. Y eso hizo"

"¿Por qué estaba rota?" preguntó Lucy con tono confundido. Claire, empezando a desesperarse se preguntaba donde se le había perdido el coeficiente intelectual a su amiga. ¿Hasta que punto podía llegar su negación en todo aquello?

"Lucy… por entonces Renee ya te amaba" reconoció con otro suspiro, sin creer que tuviera que estar aclarándole algo así a Lucy. Pero la entrecortada respiración que se dejaba escuchar por el auricular, le confirmó que aquella conversación era real. "¿Acaso no lo sabías?" preguntó entre sorprendida y temerosa

"Si, bueno, no… es que ella, pero una vez… y yo, no" tartamudeo sin ser conciente de que estaba hablando. Tanto tiempo cerrándose los ojos a su propia realidad, habían provocado que ni si quiera reparara en cuanto había significado ella para Renee, ni en la intensidad de los sentimientos de su amiga. Era como si solo hubiese podido centrar todo su esfuerzo en ocultarse lo que sentía, sin pararse a pensar en ella. Pero algo dentro de si, acallado hasta esos momentos, le dijo que de alguna manera siempre había sabido lo que Renee sentía. Igual que de alguna forma sabía lo que ella misma sentía por su encantadora amiga "Oh, Dios" exclamó casi sin pronunciarlo, al comprender todo aquello

"Lucy, sea como sea, Renee siempre te apoyó y fue feliz tan solo con poder estar a tu lado. Ella entendía la situación y la aceptaba conforme, de manera que siempre estuvo junto a ti como mejor amiga, pero sin dejar de amarte jamás" Lucy descubrió por el tono melancólico de aquellas últimas palabras, que no hablaba solo de Renee

"Como tú con Alexandra…" pronunció entonces Lucy. Descubrió que en aquella conversación los silencios estaban confesando mas cosas que con las propias palabras "Perdona, no quería…"

"No pasa nada" la interrumpió "Lo has recordado, ¿eh?" dijo con voz vencida y grave "Lucy, lo importante en este momento es que no lo estropees tú también" añadió recuperándose "Tómate esto como un ruego de mi propia experiencia, por una vez siente, no pienses"

"Lo intentaré" respondió tragando hondo

"Algo es algo. Entonces, volvamos a la pregunta que nos trajo aquí, ¿por qué te casaste? Dime lo que sentías" pidió

"¿Sentir?" se repitió, buscando fuerzas de donde creía que no quedaban "Siento que no sé porqué me casé. Y lo que es peor, que no se porque no me divorcio" siseó escuchando una fuerte y simulada tos. Miró el teléfono extrañada por el sonido y por como lo había hecho Claire, cuando lo volvió a escuchar. Se irguió veloz en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta. Ya sabía de quien era esa tos.

Rob, recién salido de detrás de la puerta, estaba recto y con la más fría y seria de las expresiones. Frío que recorrió a Lucy por entero, mientras su cara perdía todo rastro de color. Solo volvió a respirar cuando segundos después escucho la voz de Claire, llamándola extrañada.

"Claire, he de colgar" dijo casi sin voz

"Di… dime que Rob no esta ahí" susurró comprendiendo el porque de su voz y siseando como si el productor pudiese escucharla también a ella.

"Si. Mañana hablamos. Adiós" fue su escueta respuesta, antes de colgar el teléfono y abandonarlo sobre la cama. Alzó la vista hacia Robert, quien no había dejado de mirarla "Hola"

"Hola… Tenemos que hablar, ¿no es así?" Lucy asintió levemente "Yo… no quería escucharte. Solo venía a ver como estabas, pero…" murmuró "Bueno… te espero abajo"

"Vale" siseó casi sin expresión alguna. Robert asintió casi imperceptiblemente y desapareció camino del salón. Cuando el sonido de los pasos le indicó lo lejos que ya estaba, se dejó caer sobre el colchón, derrumbándose mientras murmuraba entre labios y con los dientes apretados con fuerza "¿Ahora qué, ahora qué, ahora queeeee?" La angustia era patente en su rostro y en las manos que subió para cubrírselo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Bajar al salón era lo último que deseaba hacer en ese momento. Quería echar el pestillo de su habitación y encerrarse hasta que todo hubiese pasado. Pero sabía que eso no ocurriría y que Robert posiblemente se daría cuenta.

Suspiró abrumada por todo lo que se venía encima en un solo momento. Esto era lo que ocurría por sentir en lugar de pensar. Consecuencias, consecuencias y consecuencias. Y además no se habían hecho esperar ni un minuto. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, todo iba a empezar a cambiar…

Con ese pensamiento, un nudo se formó en su estómago, dándole una horrible sensación de vértigo. Entonces lo comprendió. Aquello despertaba en ella un irremediable temor, pero no a enfrentarse a Robert sino a lo que vendría después, a las cosas que cambiarían en su vida. Siempre había sentido respeto (Miedo profundo, realmente) a los cambios, pero aquel era el momento de aceptarlos de una vez. Empezando por hablar con Robert y dar por muerto un matrimonio que había fallecido mucho tiempo atrás.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

Siempre que Adrienne elegía el lugar de desayuno acababan en la cafetería de la avenida. Aunque no es que Renee tuviera nada en contra del lugar. Con aire antiguo y discreto, poseía un toque hogareño que le encantaba.

Así que esa mañana de nuevo volvían a ocupar una de las mesas dentro de aquella cafetería, las dos solas y charlando animadamente desde que habían llegado una hora antes. En el momento que Adrienne contaba algo referente a su último festival y la camarera se acercaba a rellenar las tazas con más café, el móvil de Renee vibró un par de veces sobre la mesa. La pantallita se ilumino con el aviso de "Tienes un nuevo mensaje"

"¿Otro?" preguntó Adrienne sorprendida. No le gustaba cotillear ni indagar sobre la vida privada de los demás, pero comenzaba a ser preocupante y estaba inquieta por su amiga "Van tres en lo que llevamos de mañana, ¿quién te tiene tan reclamada?" preguntó sonriendo

"Jed…" siseó abriendo el nuevo mensaje "Y este último también es suyo" confirmó leyéndolo.

"¿Le ocurre algo?"

"No, solo quiere quedar para vernos y hablar"

"¿Qué os ha pasado?"

"Nada importante. Ayer tuvimos una pequeña discusión" comentó restándole importancia y centrándose en su café.

"Adivino…" farfulló Adrienne, haciendo gestos de pitonisa de feria "El pobre Jed volvió a sacarte El Tema" murmuró con tono teatral, haciéndola reír levemente

"Tus poderes funcionan" suspiró "Sigue sin entender que no quiera vivir con él" Apagó su móvil y lo lanzó al interior del bolso

"Bueno Renee… son ya tres años así. Es como estar a medias entre romper y seguir, es normal que quiera ir a más, ¿no?"

"¡No estamos a medias! Solo quiero ir lento. Ya tuve un divorcio y al verdad es que no quiero otro" respondió con seguridad, aunque la mirada de Adrienne le decía claramente que su amiga no parecía estar de acuerdo "¿No te parece lógico?"

"Como razonamiento esta muy bien, es verdad. Pero tengo la sensación de que no es ese el motivo que frena vuestra relación" murmuró evitando sonar sabionda.

"¿De que crees tú que se trata entonces?" preguntó con tono desinteresado, aunque la respuesta le intrigaba y preocupada por igual, ya que Adrienne no era una amiga cualquiera. La conocía mejor de lo que le gustaba admitir y mas de una vez Renee había temido que fuera capaz de leer tanto en ella como para descubrir su mayor secreto. Nadie sabia de su boca nada referente a sus sentimientos por Lucy. Era una carga pesada, pero a veces sentía que se trataba de algo tan grande y a la vez tan extraño, que era incapaz de compartirlo.

"Vuestra relación es como un semáforo, a veces en rojo y completamente parado, otras sin más en verde y todo bien"

"¿Qué?" preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír por la comparación "¿Y nuestra relación también la regula el tráfico?" comentó atónita, haciendo reír con ella a Adrienne.

"Tonta…" suspiró con cariño, pero recuperando poco a poco la seriedad en la mirada y sus palabras "No, no es el tráfico, sino Lucy" aclaró mirándola fijamente. Renee de nuevo mantenía su atención en la taza y bebía tranquilamente de ella, tapando casi todo su rostro. Pero Adrienne tenía clarísimo que le había escuchado y sabía de que le hablaba "Tengo razón y lo sabeees…" la arrulló graciosa y suavemente, consiguiendo por fin la mirada de esos tensos ojos azulmar. Pero seguían negándose a contestar "Renny… no te enfades, pero ¿cuántas veces llamaste a Jed durante el rodaje de Bitch Slap?"

"No me acuerdo" se defendió abriendo por fin la boca

"Estuviste las dos semanas y pico sin verle, y apenas le contestaste a las llamadas algo más que un par de veces" respondió Adrienne refrescándole rápidamente la memoria, viendo un gesto de fastidio en la cara de Renee, sabiendo que le daba la razón "¿Y sin embargo que hiciste nada mas salir de la última convención? Como Lucy rechazó tu oferta para comer por irse con Rob, tu decidiste ir a recoger a Jed y darle una sorpresa para ir a almorzar juntos"

"¡Adrienne, son casualidades!" respondió intentando acompañarlo de una carcajada. Su amiga apoyó su barbilla sobre la mano mirándola detenidamente y con una ceja alzada para enmarcar su mirada incrédula "¿Qué?" preguntó Renee con tono mosqueado, pero Adrienne no respondió, tan solo se limitó a sonreír con aun más ironía "Joder, vale…" farfulló, mirando por la ventana a ningún punto en concreto "… quizás tengas razón"

"¿Quizás?" preguntó sonriendo abiertamente. Renee farfulló algo incomprensible contra su taza, como gruñendo y haciéndola reír victoriosa.

"¡Adrienne!"

"Lo siento, lo siento…" exclamó deteniendo poco a poco sus carcajadas

"Esto es serio…" murmuró Renee "Sé que no estoy llevando bien las cosas y temo estar haciendo daño a Jed, pero no soy capaz de actuar de otra manera" añadió con voz apagada y la mirada en los pies

"Lo primero que he de decir, es que me parece muy mal que hasta hoy nunca hayas hablado conmigo de mujeres" bromeó haciéndola reír y sacando una chispa de alegría de esos apagados ojos

"¿Estas enfada?" preguntó con media sonrisa

"Nah, porque aunque no dijeras nada, ya lo sabía" respondió con una graciosa sonrisa de autosuficiencia "Y la segunda cosa, Renny, es que puedes querer a muchas personas, pero solo se ama a una. Jed no se merece ser el sustituto de Lucy"

"¡Ey! Yo quiero muchísimo a Jed" alegó Renee molesta

"Y no digo lo contrario, peque" contestó intentando calmarla "Solo que si tuvieras que elegir entre no volverle a ver a él, tu pareja, o Lucy, tu rara y distante amiga, no creo que él saliera vencedor a pesar de todo, ¿verdad?"

"No, creo que no…" musitó con sinceridad, suspirando compungida "¿Sabes? A veces he llegado a desear no sentir absolutamente nada por ella, pero otras amarla parece ser una de las cosas más bonitas de mi vida"

"Así es el amor…" determinó sabiamente Adrienne

"Pues no se si lo odio o me encanta" farfulló como respuesta

"Más amor, peque" respondió sonriendo victoriosa, arrancándole a Renee una sincera sonrisa que le animó a continuar la conversación "¿Cuándo la volverás a ver?" preguntó viendo como solo el recuerdo de ese encuentro fuera cuando fuese, volvía a incomodarla.

"En un mes, en la premier que haremos en New York para Bitch Slap" siseó con la mirada perdida "Tendremos que dormir en el mismo hotel y convivir juntas veinticuatro horas durante dos días…" murmuró entre preocupada y feliz.

"Yu-ju-ju…" pronunció girando sus ojos

"¿Crees que a mi me gusta la idea?" La ceja de Adrienne volvió a alzarse en dirección a Renee "Bueno si, un poquito si, pero… ¡Dios, es que ni yo me entiendo!" exclamó ofuscada provocando la risa de Adrienne de nuevo, que casi no podía resistirse "Te prometo que estoy harta" siseó

"¡¿De mi?!"

"¡No!" rió "Estoy harta de todo eso, pero realmente no estoy harta de Lucy, sino de mi. Quiero que esto acabe ya…" Ofuscada, se llevo las manos a la cabeza

"Pues para ello solo hay una forma…" contestó recuperando la mirada y la atención de Renee "Pon distancia, peque"

"¿Distancia?" repitió Renee dejando leer la tristeza en su voz "Llevo mucho tiempo sabiendo que debería hacerlo pero…"

"Pero te destroza solo de pensarlo, ¿no?" terminó Adrienne por ella. Renee, mordiéndose el labio inferior, asintió levemente con la mirada demasiado húmeda. Adrienne se reclinó hacia ella agarrando sus manos entre las suyas con cariño "¿Entonces que harás?"

"Intentarlo… no puedo seguir así" murmuró sin poder evitar que su voz temblara "Lograré poner distancia…" musitó con la más triste de las sonrisas, al tiempo que Adrienne apretaba sus manos con todo su cariño "Pero mientras intento olvidar a alguien no puedo estar haciendo daño a otro…" susurró casi para sí, mientras soltaba sus manos de las de Adrienne

"¿A que te refier…?" comenzó a preguntar, hasta que la vio recuperar el móvil de entre sus cosas "Oh" se limitó a pronunciar al comprenderlo. Pero Renee no contesto ni la escuchó si quiera, tan solo podía pensar en el mensaje que estaba escribiendo. Al tiempo que aguantaba las lágrimas, en su pantalla podía leerse "Creo que tienes razón, debemos quedar y hablar. ¿Te viene bien esta tarde?" con un último vistazo lo envió "¿Estás bien, peque?" preguntó entonces Adrienne

Mordiéndose el labio inferior musito "Lo estaré…" Al escuchar la dulce voz de Renee tan húmeda y rota, no pudo más que levantarse de su silla para estrecharla con cariño, sintiendo como le devolvía el abrazo con mas fuerza todavía.

"Gracias…"

"No hay de que, Renny, no hay de qué" siseó acariciando cariñosamente su pelo. Deseaba estar ahí, que supiera que la apoyaba y que ella confiaba en que sería capaz de lograrlo. También quería ayudarla y que no tuviera que pasar aquellos tragos, pero aunque le doliera, y peor aun, aunque sintiese su dolor, sabía que ciertas cosas solo podía enfrentarlas Renee, sin ayuda de nadie. Tanto su conversación con Jed aquella tarde, como la premier de New York, eran desafíos de Renee y solo de Renee.

* * *

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a la entrada del hotel, las piernas de Renee temblaban como flanes. En un intento de darle humor a toda aquella situación, se apostó a si misma si sería capaz de llegar andando a la recepción. Al tiempo que sellaba la apuesta, el portero del hotel abría su puerta mostrándole que frente a ella estaba todo el vestíbulo del hotel y posiblemente en una de sus habitaciones, Lucy.

Respiró hondo, reunió fuerzas y salió del coche.

Ando hacia el vestíbulo, mientras el portero se hacia cargo de su equipaje tras ella, hasta el mostrador de la recepción. ¡Lo había logrado! Pensó para si, apoyándose en el mostrador. Mientras la recepcionista llegaba hasta ella, observó como el portero dejaba su equipaje a su lado.

"Buenas días, tenía una reserva a nombre de…"

"Si, Renee O'Connor, ¿no?" respondió la recepcionista sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada.

"Si, así es" respondió, halagada por encontrarse ante una fan. Se preguntó si ya habría llegado Lucy y si aquella emocionada mujer, que la estaba registrando con dedos temblorosos, la habría visto y podría decírselo. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Si empezaba así, mal iría su estrategia para lograr poner distancia. Así que respiró hondo y no habló.

"Aquí tiene su llave, Señorita O'Connor. La habitación se encuentra en el último piso y…" Renee alzó la mirada para saber porque había detenido sus explicaciones cuando unos brazos la apresaron con fuerza por detrás. Suspiró aliviada sabiendo casi al instante y por su instinto que no se trataba de Lucy.

"¡Renyyyyy!" gritilló una cara pegada contra su espalda. Con una carcajada reconoció a instante la voz de Julia, una de las protagonistas de la película. Mucho más tranquila se dejó abrazar un poco mas antes de girarse entre sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

Pero esta paso rápidamente a convertirse en una mueca, cuando su mandíbula casi golpeó el suelo.

A poca distancia de Julia se encontraba Lucy, que sin duda había ido a acompañarla para darle la bienvenida. Pero no era solo la visión de su amiga lo que la sorprendía, sino lo impresionante que estaba "Por fin llegaste" sonrió Lucy haciéndole sentir que el mundo se derretía, ¿o era ella? No estaba muy segura.

"¡Si! Por fin" celebró también Julia, dándole otro rápido achuchón. Aunque Renee se lo devolvió y sonreía a su vez, no era capaz de apartar la mirada de la figura de Lucy. Estaba impresionante, con una camisa violeta ceñida a su figura y unos pantalones negros que eternizaban sus preciosas piernas. Y por si no fuera suficiente, unos tacones a juego con la camisa, terminaban por darle un toque de inexplicable belleza, casi como una diosa. Devolvió la mirada a su rostro y se perdió en su sonrisa y aquellos aniquilantes ojos azules. Sin el "casi", era una diosa, admitió compungida y tragando hondo.

Se separó de Julia y se acercó a Lucy con miedo hasta de abrazarla. AL estrechar levemente a Lucy, sintió que su amiga la envolvía cálida y cuidadosamente en un gran abrazo, mucho más cariñoso que de costumbre. Lo detuvo bruscamente, separándose de ella y poniendo todo su empeño por no oler su pelo ni su cuello, ni perderse en esos ojos que no dejaban de mirarla.

"¿Qué tal, peque?" preguntó Lucy mientras Renee prácticamente se escabullía entre sus brazos. Su amiga estaba rarísima, de algún modo lo había sentido desde que cruzaron las miradas y a cada instante lo confirmaba más. No sabía a que era debido, pero algo le ocurría a Renee. Aunque como supuso, ella no dijo nada.

"Muy bien" sonrió tranquilamente, mirando a Julia "¿Lleváis mucho tiempo aquí?"

"Solo un poquito" respondió eufórica Julia, lo que le daba la excusa perfecta a Renee para solo a ella. Aunque sentir a cada segundo los ojos de Lucy sobre ella, no ayudaba nada de nada. Intentó hacerle caso omiso mientras se centraba en la explicación de la joven actriz "Luce debía tener prisa, porque a las once ya estaba aquí" bromeó "Y yo llegue y nos encontramos poco antes de la hora de comer" calculó a ojo.

"Pues si que tenías prisa, si" sonrió Renee levemente mirando a Lucy. Según se giró hacia ella, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al encontrarse con esa preciosa sonrisa suya, la cual esa tarde no parecía querer borrar ni un segundo.

"No tenía nada que hacer, así que decidí coger uno de los primeros vuelos" les explicó "Pero pensaba que tú también llegarías pronto" meditó recordando.

Renee se encogió de hombros al contestar "Ya, pero cambié de idea" comentó sin más, aunque recordando lo muchísimo que le había costado no salir corriendo a llamarla para avisar de su cambio. Al final resistió la tentación, sobretodo por que el cambio de avión había sido intencionado. Era una forma de poder verla menos tiempo y si a la primera medida que llevaba acabo para lograr esa distancia, cedía, iba a ser un horrible comienzo.

De forma que se mantuvo fuerte y descubrió que por desgracia eso había sido mucho más duro que haber cedido. Y ahora que la tenía frente a ella, volvía a sentir que todas aquellas medidas e intenciones eran muchísimo mas difíciles de lo que había calculado.

Respiró hondo y se giró hacia maría con una gran sonrisa "¿Y cuando vienen los demás?"

"No lo sé, pero máximo deberían llegar en unas dos o tres horas" calculó fijándose en el reloj del recibidor, que marcaba las tres y media de la tarde "Hemos quedado a las siete y media en el comedor"

"Bueno, aun queda mucho tiempo" sonrió Lucy mirando casi exclusivamente a Renee, que sentía los nervios a punto de estallar.¿Mucho tiempo para que? Y lo que era peor, ¿por qué tenía que estar tan sexy y preciosa? Se guardo para si y con llave todos aquellos pensamientos, mientras Lucy continuaba hablando "¿Te ayudamos a subir las cosas?"

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" aceptó sin mirarla, aunque pudo comprobar fijándose de reojo que Lucy sostenía la maleta grande, dejándoles a ella su bolso y a Julia caminando delante de ellas y jugando con la llave de Renee.

Alcanzaron el último piso en un instante con el gigante ascensor que subía desde el centro del rellano a todo el hotel. Cuando las puertas se abrían, Julia leyó el número de la habitación "Tienes la 710, ¿Lucy, cual era la tuya?"

"La 708" respondió con una gran sonrisa

"Deben de dárnosla por orden de llegada, ¡yo tengo la 709!" sonrió feliz por el descubrimiento "Renee, ¿quieres que te la cambie? ¡Así nuestras monjas favoritas dormirán pegadas!" Renee dedicó todas sus fuerzas a no entender ese comentario con segundas interpretaciones que llenaran su mente de sexys y tentadoras imágenes y Julia, ajena al estado de Renee sonreía por su idea. Sabía lo unidas que estaban aquellas mujeres, todos habían podido comprobarlo durante el rodaje, sobre todo si grababan solas, o estaban juntas en los ensayos. Por eso no logró entender bien porque la propuesta parecía haberle sentado a Renee como una patada en la espinilla, pero añadió como intentando aclararlo "Además las habitaciones se comunican entre si por puertas en las terrazas"

"Es una buena idea" sonrió Lucy encantada "¡Muchas gracias!"

"Si, gracias julia. Pero no hace falta, de verdad" contestó Renee conservando su sonrisa a pesar de las caras de sorpresa, como si fuese ajena a ellas "Es mucho lío" les explicó mientras llegaban a su puerta.

"¡Que va! Si aun no he ni deshecho mi maleta" Renee al leer en los ojos de Lucy su intención de apoyar a la joven actriz e insistir, se adelantó firmemente, recuperando la llave de su habitación de las manos de Julia.

"Será solo por dos noches, así que no te preocupes" propuso con una dulce sonrisa pero de alguna forma dando el tema por zanjado definitivamente

"Bueno, vosotras sabréis, pero mi habitación quedara en medio y tenía intención de hacer una fiesta loca con todas las demás" bromeó haciéndolas sonreír "De hecho creo que América propuso convertirlo en una orgía" añadió rascándose la barbilla, aunque ella también terminó por reírse junto a sus dos compañeras de reparto.

"¿Y no pensabas invitarnos?" preguntó Renee con tono ofendido, siguiéndole la broma.

"Sería un delicioso placer que te unieras" bromeó con tono libidinoso, haciéndola sonreír.. Pero Renee pudo comprobar que Lucy sonreía ni de soslayo por el comentario "Pero, ¿qué diría Jed al respecto?" preguntó Julia con cara angelical

La mirada de Renee se dirigió al suelo un momento antes de responder "Jed ya no tiene nada que decir" admitió con voz suave. La sorpresa era patente en el rostro de las dos mujeres, y Renee quiso intentar restar importancia y tensión al momento "Cosas que ocurren, ¿no?"

"¿Habéis roto?" preguntó entonces la voz de Lucy. La miró encontrándola… ¿sonriendo? No era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero si que se leía la felicidad en ella. ¿Por qué se alegraba así?, se preguntó Renee entre sorprendida y ofendida.

Lucy se encogió levemente al recibir un inesperado codazo de Julia, que en lugar de disculparse, la regañó "¡Tu encima no te alegres!"

"No, no. Si no me alegro" mintió completamente roja y bajando su mirada "Es solo que me ha chocado. Pero lo siento muchísimo, Renny" le aclaró mirando a su amiga.

"Si, se notaba que era una sonrisa de tristeza profunda" gruñó Julia sarcástica, sonrojando aun más la ya de por si cara roja de Lucy "Lo siento, Ren, no sabía nada… ¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada, realmente. Supongo que cada cosa tiene su momento y el nuestro llegó a su fin" respondió encogiéndose de hombros "Pero todo está bien, de verdad" añadió con una sonrisa "Voy a dejar mis cosas, ¿nos vemos ahora?" propuso abriendo su puerta

"Claro" aceptó encantada Julia "Estaremos en una de las dos habitaciones, ¿vale?"" preguntó con una dulce sonrisa

"Genial. ¡Hasta ahora!"

"Adiós Ren" siseó Lucy mirándola con la más seductora de las sonrisas y removiendo su interior de pies a cabeza. Renee tenía la sensación de que debía estar volviéndose loca, porque su amiga no podía estar actuando con las intenciones que ella sentía. Casi torpemente entró en su habitación y mirándolas a las dos intermitentemente cerró la puerta. Al hacerlo se apoyó en ella intentando calmar su respiración. ¿qué había pasado? ¿Qué narices le ocurría a Lucy? ¿Y por que tenía que estar tan endemoniadamente guapa? Necesitaba llamar a Adrienne con urgencia.

Mientras tanto fuera y sin dejar de sonreír, Lucy miró a Julia "Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no me cambias el cuarto a mi? Tampoco he deshecho la maleta y creo que no tengo ganas de orgías" bromeó

"¡Claro! ¿Por qué no se me habría ocurrido?" exclamó contenta "Lo haces para apoyarla, ¿verdad?" respondió sonriéndola con gesto enternecido.

"Justamente" respondió sonriendo con gesto angelical, mientras su mente empezaba a maquinar mil ideas

"Estupendo, ¡vamos!"

* * *

Renee se apoyó en la barandilla de la terraza, disfrutando de las vistas tanto como le permitían los nervios, mientras esperaba a que Adrienne descolgara el teléfono. Al tercer tono, contestaba la voz de su amiga "¿Cómo va la operación Distancia?" fueron sus primeras y aceleradas palabras

"Un fracaso…" susurró Renee con una larga expiración

"¡¿Ya?! ¡Pero si no llevas ni dos minutos" exclamó sorprendida "¡¿Cómo es posible?!"

"Tendrías que haberla visto…" gimió derrotada "Era puro encanto, estaba súper atenta conmigo y lo peor, ¡está preciosa! No, preciosa no, imponente" se quejó "Adrienne, esto se me esta haciendo imposible, no se como alejarme si no dejo de babear por ella"

"Ya sabías que no iba a ser pan comido y mucho menos si a Lucy le daba por tener un buen día" murmuró Adrienne compungida por su amiga y de nuevo frustrada por no poder estar allí para apoyarla.

* * *

Lucy colocó rápidamente la maleta en el suelo e inspeccionó su habitación. Lo principal era la terraza, no podía contener las ganas de salir para sorprender a Renee. A pesar de su extraña forma de actuar, confiaba en alegrarla con aquel detalle. Necesitaba hablar con ella y posiblemente sería duro enfrentarse a lo que quería confesar, así que deseaba que estuviese de buen humor.

Caminó veloz hacia la cristalera que separaba el cuarto de la terraza, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla. Renee ya se encontraba en su terraza. Y estaba preciosa.

Volvió a ella esa sensación de terror, ese estremecimiento que le hacía verse frágil ante Renee, casi como un niño indefenso. Siempre había visto la fuerza que irradiaba su amiga, la fuerte mujer que crecía día a día bajo toda esa dulzura y bondad. Lucy siempre había actuado como una persona fuerte e independiente, pero sabía que de las dos, fingiera cuanto fingiese, era Renee la verdadera poseedora de esas cualidades. Y eso siempre le había abrumado y maravillado al mismo tiempo y también, al fin era consciente, le había ido enamorando rápidamente.

Respiró profundamente, calmando a su agitado corazón y obligándose a lograr la cabeza fría que necesitaría si quería continuar con su plan. Cuando se aseguró de que su corazón no saldría de su pecho por tan solo haberla visto inesperadamente en la terraza, se dispuso a abrir aquella cristalera. Mientras la movía no perdía detalle de su amiga y una vez fuera, escuchó su voz, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Supuso que hablaba por teléfono y confirmó sus sospechas al observar que agarraba su móvil con una mano sin dejar de gesticular con la otra, como si estuviese nerviosa. No quiso escucharla e incluso pensó en volver dentro para respetar su intimidad, pero se frenó. Solo una frase llegó a sus oídos deteniendo en un segundo sus pasos, su respiración y su corazón.

"Está siendo muy difícil… ojalá estuvieses aquí" Lucy no supo si fueron mas duras las palabras o el triste timbre de voz en el que las dijo. Hablaba con alguien que no era un simple amigo, eso estaba clarísimo. En un instante mil dolorosas hipótesis cruzaron su mente, pero de todas una resonaba con más ahínco, ¿y el final con Jed no había sido solo una ruptura sino también un comienzo con esa otra persona? Su alma se encogió hasta convertirse en un pequeño ser que intentaba respirar y no dejarse llevar por las lágrimas. Una humedad que bañaba sus ojos y todo su interior rogaba por que estuviese equivocada.

"No, sabía que sería jodido…" se dejó escuchar de nuevo la voz de Renee "…pero es que esta siendo mucho peor de lo que imaginé, y definitivamente no por Jed" murmuró como sintiéndose culpable. Tres segundos de silencio y Renee volvía a tener la palabra "Sabes que no me arrepiento de esa ruptura, Adrienne" murmuró pero de manera lenta y clara. Lucy no tuvo forma de engañarse, había entendido perfectamente aquellas palabras… que no iban dirigidas a ella. Algo dentro de Lucy comprendió que aun seguía espiando una conversación ajena y su reacción fue volver a su cuarto y esconderse tras la cristalera. No me arrepiento, Adrienne… Eran pocas palabras, pero parecían decir tanto… Y no le gustaba lo que había entendido. Renee no se encontraba bien, algo le hacía daño y había una persona a quien echaba de menos… Recapacitó ofuscada. ¿Una persona? Había dicho Adrienne, y no era el más común de los hombres. No era una persona cualquiera, hablaba de aquella manera con Adrienne Wilkinson, su Adrienne. Por un instante sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y ella no entendía nada. Pero poco a poco la claridad comenzó a hacerse oír en su mente.

Si las palabras iban dirigidas a Adrienne, ¿por qué se sorprendía? Se trataba de una encantadora y preciosa mujer, que como Lucy bien sabía, era lesbiana y no tenía impedimento en reconocerlo. Además siempre habían estado muy unidas y sabía por Renee que seguían manteniendo esa estrecha relación. Así que por desgracia, se reconoció con el rostro torcido en un gesto de puro dolor, tenía sentido y por supuesto motivo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y después los puños, hasta tenerlos blancos de la rabia con que lo hacía. Incluso sus labios permanecían cerrados y dolorosamente apretados, mientras intentaba controlar toda la angustia que sacudía su cuerpo deseando salir. Su corazón, que latía enrabietado contra sus costillas, chillaba frustrado que aquello no podía ser cierto. Estaba desesperado y deseoso de luchar contra la razón, contra su sentido común y contra las palabras que había oído. Porque aunque ese corazón escuchase una y otra vez que quizás esperar tanto a abrir los ojos había sido demasiados años y muchos días, él tan solo estaba dispuesto a rendirse ante quien amaba y a creer solo las palabras que ella dijera. Mientras tanto todo lo demás serían solo rumores y palabras a medias que no tenían porque ser ciertos.

Respiró hondo y accedió a las suplicas de su maltrecho corazoncito. Hablaría con Renee.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar y pudiera echarse atrás, ya estaba frente a su puerta y llamando.

* * *

"Eres mas cotilla…" murmuró Renee entre risas

"No soy cotilla…" se excusaba Adrienne "Únicamente deseo que me cuentes hasta el último detalle para saber que tal esta mi querida amiga" bromeó

"Ya, ya…" respondió no muy convencida, pero sonriente.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?"

"Acaban de llamar a la puerta" explicó mientras entraba en el cuarto y se dirigía hacia allí "Si pasa cualquier cosa o termino por decidir pasar de todo y meterme a monja como mi personaje, te llamaré, ¿Vale?" preguntó con sus risas de fondo.

"Vale, pero espero que no eso no ocurra"

"Yo también"

"Un beso Renny"

"Un besito, y gracias por todo" exclamó antes de agarrar el pomo

"Un placer, rubia" pronunció Adrienne antes de colgar y al mismo tiempo que Renee abría la puerta. Las ganas de volver a llamar a Adrienne y escuchar sus palabras de apoyo acudieron al instante al encontrarse frente a Lucy. Tragó hondo concentrándose en dos sencillas tareas, mirarla a los ojos, solo a los ojos y sonreír. La parte de saludar quedó olvidada con el nudo de nervios que destrozaba su estómago. Estaba resultando mucho mas difícil alejarse de ella que dejar pasar las cosas como hasta entonces. ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír de aquella forma?

"¡Ey!" sonrió Lucy ante su silenciosa pero sonriente amiga

"Ey" pudo repetir Renee, mientras su mente intentaba resolver el misterio de por qué se comportaba como un muñequito de trapo rubio.

"¿Interrumpo?" preguntó mirando el móvil de Renee que aun sostenía cerca de su cara

"¿Qué?" Siguió su mirada "Oh, no. Acababa de colgar" respondió casi de manera automática y con el mismo tono añadió "¿Quieres pasar?"

"Si, ¿por qué no? Además el pasillo no es muy acogedor" Buscó algún rastro de que su broma hubiera sido efectiva, pero la leve sonrisa de Renee ni se inmutó mientras atravesaban la habitación, casi como si Renee no estuviese ahí. Sabía que algo debía ir definitivamente mal para aplacar así el carácter dicharachero de su amiga, pero no sabía por donde empezar a indagar "¿Era una llamada importante?" La pregunta vino a su mente sin saber bien de donde.

"No, tan solo llamaba a casa. Quería avisar a mi madre y los niños de que llegue bien" mintió mientras se acomodaba en una silla junto a la mesa del cuarto. Había realizado esa llamada durante el trayecto en taxi, pero creyó que como excusa no estaba nada mal. Si no fuera por el pequeño y desconocido detalle de que Lucy sabía la verdad.

"¿Llamaste a casa?" repitió Lucy sentándose al filo de la cama, frente a Renee pero a unos metros de ella. Vio que Renee asentía y muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que si escondía aquella llamada, debía haber un importante motivo en ella "Verás Ren… no quería espiarte, te lo prometo, pero salí a la terraza y te escuche hablando con Adrienne" añadió mirándola a los ojos. No le gustó el pánico que de repente reflejaban y se arrepintió rápidamente, retractándose cuanto pudo "Pero no escuche casi nada" aseguró con vehemencia

"¿Cómo me escuchaste desde tu cuarto?" preguntó aun atónita

"Le cambie la habitación a Julia. Espero que no te importe, vecina" murmuró sonriendo suavemente casi con timidez. Renee tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo preguntándose si Lucy recordaría tan bien como ella la última vez que utilizó aquel apelativo. Mientras su traidora mente viajaba en los recuerdos de años atrás, durante la convención de Chicago, Lucy continuó hablando devolviéndola a la realidad "Salía a decírtelo cuando te escuche hablando"

"Claro que no me importa" farfulló torpemente "Y si, también hablé con Adrienne. Pero la última llamada fue a casa" aseveró aunque temía que la mentira estaba siendo tan obvia como ella imaginaba. Cuando la mirada de Lucy se clavó en ella con una sonrisa de soslayo, imaginó que no se lo había tragado. No era capaz de prever como se lo tomaría o si diría algo al respecto. Pero desde luego la pregunta que escuchó de los labios de Lucy eran las últimas palabras que había imaginado oír.

"Renee… entenderé que no quieras compartirlo pero ¿es Adrienne el motivo por el que dejaste a Jed?"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó completamente confundida e imaginando sus ojos abiertos como platos

"Si es así, a mi de verdad que me parece muy bien, ¿eh? Solo que…" a pesar de las seguras palabras de Lucy, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, como retrasando tener que leer los ojos de Renee la dolorosa confirmación de que estaba en lo cierto. Pero en su lugar la actriz más pequeña, detuvo su verborrea con una carcajada atónita.

"¿De donde has sacado esa idea?" le preguntó Renee, con una relajada sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de estallar en carcajadas, en parte por lo irónico de la teoría de Lucy, en parte de puro alivio porque tenía claro que no había escuchado nada comprometido de la conversación. Y de haberlo hecho, lo entendió completamente del revés, lo que también estaba bien.

"¿No es así?" preguntó devolviendo la mirada al dulce rostro de Renee invadido por la risa. Lucy la acompañó con una sonrisa de puro alivio y algo de vergüenza "Creo que entre la inesperada ruptura y el fragmento que escuche, me hice una idea equivocada" murmuró sin dejar de sonreír ante las carcajadas de Renee.

"¡Equivocadísima! ¿Como pudiste creer que había algo así entre Adrienne y yo?" cuestionó entre risas, como si fuera la más descabellada de las ideas. Entonces entre carcajada y carcajada, sus ojos quedaron atrapados por los de Lucy y creyó entenderlo "Oh…" detuvo las risas casi de golpe, bajando la mirada e imaginando lo que supuso que había recordado la mente de Lucy para plantearse esa hipótesis: su declaración años atrás "… lo pensaste por aquello, ¿no?"

"Bueno, si…" respondió con media verdad, sabiendo que tan solo los celos habían sido los culpables de haber planteado aquella idea. "Pensé que podrías haberte fijado en ella. No sería tan raro, ¿no?" preguntó esperando una negación rotunda que no llegó "Al fin y al cabo, ella es fantástica, es guapa, entiende…"

"Y no sería la primera vez que siento así, ¿no?" preguntó Renee terminando por ella y observando lo limpio que estaba el suelo de la habitación "Lo cierto es que después de ti no ha habido mas mujeres, solo Jed" reconoció casi sin voz, sin saber que parte de ella había encontrado valor para decir aquellas directas palabras. Incluso la estaba mirando a los ojos, sonrojada desde el cuello hasta las orejas, pero estaba enfrentando esos cálidos ojos azules. Le sorprendió descubrir que era Lucy la primera en retirar la mirada rápidamente, mientras el ambiente se enrarecía por segundos. No recordaba cuando había sido la última ocasión que habían hablado de este tema, pero el paso de los años no había conseguido hacer las cosas más fáciles. Renee respiró hondo deseando romper aquella extraña e incómoda atmósfera y se le ocurrió un modo "¿Adrienne?" repitió escuetamente, pero con el tono bañado de humor. Pudo ver que la sonrisa y los ojos de Lucy volvían a dejarse ver y supo que había hecho bien cuando las dos estallaron al tiempo en sonoras carcajadas "Verás cuando se lo diga" rió Renee

"¡Oh, no serás capaz!" suplicó Lucy entre carcajadas "Yo que sabía" se excusó con carita angelical, mientras las risas comenzaban a apaciguarse. Pero sin dejar de mirarse, como recalcó el emocionado corazoncito de Lucy "Renee…" suspiró sin saber si había dicho su nombre para asegurarse su atención o por el mero placer de pronunciarlo. Sin importar el motivo, los ojos de Renee estaban sobre ella, esperando intrigada a que continuara "¿Tú… tú me has olvidado?"

"¿Qué?" Renee tragó tan hondo que temió que lo hubiese escuchado hasta Lucy y su cara se torno en un color tan rojo que podía afirmar que cada gota de sangre se concentraba en ese instante en su rostro.

"Ya me has oído…" murmuró seria y buscando con firmeza su mirada, pero con un sospechoso temblor en la voz "¿…te has olvidado de mí?"

"¿Quién eres?" bromeó Renee, volviendo a escaparse de contestar. Siempre había imaginado que de volver a sacar aquel tema tabú, desearía desaparecer bajo la cama o huir por una ventana si era necesario. Pero había algo en aquel momento que dormía su vergüenza y calmaba su sonrojo, aunque no sabía de que se trataba.

"Renny…" lloriqueó Lucy con media sonrisa

Debía contestar y lo sabía. Suspiró y musitó "Lo he intentado…" Por alguna razón se abstuvo de decir Lo estoy intentando ahora mismo

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta"

"No, no lo he hecho" reconoció con una honda respiración. Alzó el rostro y con unos ojos mucho mas verdes que de costumbre, le contestó con toda su sinceridad "Te amo, Lucy, incluso amo amarte" suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

"A pesar de todos estos años…" susurró levemente, tanto que Renee dudó si se trataba de una pregunta o una afirmación o incluso de si el tono denotaba felicidad o molestia "¿Es porque me estás esperando?"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó atónita sin creer que aquella conversación realmente estuviese sucediendo "Lucy, no es que te fuera a rechazar, pero no me lo planteo como una espera, desde luego" bromeó

"¿Entonces?"

"No hay más" dijo con una pequeña carcajada "Amo a mi amiga y ella me quiere a mi, incluso a pesar de saberlo. No puedo pedir nada más" concluyó con una dulce sonrisa, extrañamente feliz, aunque Lucy no sabía si se debía a aquella conversación o al ambiente distendido en el que transcurría.

"Si hay algo más que podrías pedir" susurró entonces con una exagerada sonrisa seductora, haciéndola reír.

"Supongo" contestó entre carcajadas

"Pero nunca lo hiciste, jamás pediste nada más allá de lo que yo te daba, ni cuando comenzamos a alejarnos. Nada de respuestas al respecto ni gestos" susurró Lucy mirándola con amor y pura adoración "¿Tanto merezco la pena?"

"Si. Nunca lo he dudado"

"¿Nunca?" repitió Lucy asombrada "Gracias, Ren" susurró sin poder dejar de sonreír

"Te prometo que hoy no te entiendo" se rió dulcemente "Pero de nada" respondió alegre

"¿Puedo… puedo abrazar a mi amiga?" preguntó tímidamente. Renee ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Olvidando la distancia que hasta minutos atrás quería poner entre ellas, se levantó veloz y avanzó a pasos de gigante para envolverse en los brazos de su amiga, que la esperaba ya de pie. Renee abrazó su cintura y acomodó su mejilla contra el hombro de Lucy, que la rodeaba protectora. Ambas habían olvidado, quizás a propósito para no sufrir aun más, lo intenso de sus abrazos, la maravillosa sensación de estrecharse juntas disfrutando de su mutuo calor "Han pasado mas de catorce años y aún me amas…" suspiró sintiendo como el cuerpo de Renee de alguna forma se tensaba entre sus brazos "Y han tenido que transcurrir catorce también para que me diese cuenta"

"Pero si tú ya sabías que te quería" contestó Renee intentando reírse y apartándose un poco para enfrentarla

"Realmente no sabía que me amaras, pensaba que solo te gustaría o que quizás había sido una pasión pasajera producida por mi irrefrenable atractivo" siseó haciéndola reír, mientras ella misma sonreía de soslayo "Pero no me refería a eso, sino a mi" añadió con tranquilidad

"¿Tú? ¿Y de que tenías que darte cuenta tú?" preguntó curiosa volviendo a abrazarse y a pegar a ella su mejilla, al ver que los brazos de Lucy no tenían ninguna intención de dejar de rodearla.

"De que te amo" siseó dulcemente, logrando que no le fallara la voz "¡Eh, peque, respira!" murmuró contra el pelo de Renee. Había dejado de sentir el movimiento del pecho de su amiga y con los brazos en torno a su espalda podía notar que sus pulmones no se llenaban "¿Ren?" musitó alejándola un poco de su cuerpo para observar su rostro. Esta la sonreía pero sin sentirlo y sin poder ocultar unos ojos demasiado brillantes.

"Se que me amas, grandullona" murmuró agradecida

"Renee, no me refiero a ese modo de amar…"

"Luce, no sigas, por favor…" musitó sin voz "Hay que buscar a Julia, nos vamos ya, ¿vale?" propuso con media sonrisa intentando separarse de ella.

"No, no te vayas, Renny" siseó obligándola a permanecer entre sus brazos, cerrándolos en torno a su cintura y apoyando su barbilla sobre su pelo "Hace años yo dije una frase muy parecida y no puedes imaginar cuanto me he arrepentido de ella"

"Pero Lucy…" musitó casi sin voz y sin respirar "No sé que te ocurre…" Cualquier palabra más murió en su garganta cuando notó que Lucy dejaba de reposar la barbilla sobre su pelo al inclinar su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir el rostro de Lucy acomodándose en la curva de su cuello, y todo su cuerpo se tensó, para definitivamente olvidarse de respirar, al descubrir que los labios de Lucy volvían a moverse pero no precisamente para hablar… Besaban su cuello delicadamente.

Intentó tomar aire y pensar, pero solo logró dejar escapar un suspiro demasiado gutural, cuando Lucy decidió acompañar los besos con suaves mordisquitos. Cerró los ojos con demasiada fuerza, sucumbiendo a las irresistibles atenciones.

"¿Estas temblando?" preguntó entonces la grave y sugerente voz de Lucy en su oído. Aquel susurró recorrió arrolladoramente cada partícula de su ser, sacudiendo su interior hasta su límite "¿Renny?" murmuró Lucy preocupada cuando sintió que el abrazo de su amiga perdía fuerza "¡Renee!" exclamó al sentir todo su peso sobre ella. La estrechó contra ella con aun más ahínco, mientras doblaba las piernas para ir tumbando en el suelo y poco a poco a la actriz desmayada "¿Peque? Joder, Renee, no, ¡no! ¡Despierta!" rogó entre confundida, preocupada y atónita.

 _Continuará..._


	5. Capítulo 5

La puerta del minibar hizo un ruido hueco al abrirse. Al instante de escucharse la puerta, Lucy gritó "¡Coge esa botella! No, esa no. La de Ouzo" indicó con prisas

"¿Ouzo? ¡¿De cincuenta grados?! ¿No te basta con dejarla KO, que además quieres emborracharla?" preguntó Julia leyendo la etiqueta del fortísimo licor "Por cierto, ¿qué narices le hiciste?"

"Lo primero, yo no le hice nada" respondió con las mejillas de un llamativo color rojo "Y lo segundo, no es para que se lo beba. A no ser que alguien tenga amoniaco en el bolso, no hay otra cosa fuerte que podamos hacerle oler"

"¡Ah! Para oler…" exclamó sorprendida, abriendo la botella y acercándosela a la nariz "¡Que asco!" exclamó con una gran arcada

"¡¿Quieres traérmela de una maldita vez, por favor?!" gritó Lucy

"Voy, voy" respondió calmada pero alcanzándole corriendo la botella.

"¿Funcionará?" preguntó una tercera voz, la de América, otra de las actrices protagonistas

"Esperemos que sí" rogó Lucy destapándola junto a la nariz de Renee "Venga, huélelo. Abre esos ojitos" murmuró su preocupada súplica. Paseó la boca de la botella levemente, hasta que el rostro de Renee se contrajo en una mueca de puro asco y sus ojos comenzaron a entreabrirse.

"¡Eh, Renny! ¿Estás bien?" Fue lo primero que escuchó. Estaba mareada e intentaba enfocar, pero ni si quiera estaba segura de tener los ojos abiertos.

"Peque, ¿cómo te encuentras?" Esa era la voz de Lucy y seguramente también era suya la mano que acariciaba con esa delicadeza su frente y su pelo. Entonces si que abrió los ojos y fue consciente cuando la luz le cegó momentáneamente.

"Bien, creo que estoy bien" murmuró confundida pestañeando varias veces. Julia estaba agachada a su lado y América, que no sabía cuando había venido, se encontraba tras ella y de pie, mirándola con la preocupación latente en el rostro. Y por último, sobre su propio rostro, encontró el de Lucy. ¿Qué hacia tan cerca?, se preguntó asustada. Su aun mareada cabeza le aviso de que la esponjosa suavidad en la que estaba apoyada probablemente serían las piernas de Lucy. Era un despertar raro, pero maravilloso, pensó para si. "¿Qué ha pasado?" cuestionó algo perdida. Pero las imágenes iban volviendo poco a poco a su mente, y antes de que nadie contestara había recordado todo. Incluido lo que Lucy hacia en su cuello justo antes de desmayarse.

El susto debió quedar patenten en su cara porque Lucy le sonrió dulcemente mientras decía "No te vuelvas a desmayar, por favor" Renee tragó hondo y sin dejar de mirarla tomó conciencia de la situación. Estaba tumbada en su cama, con Lucy sentada en la cabecera y sosteniendo su cabeza sobre las piernas, como si fueran la mejor de las almohadas, y con Julia y la recién llegada América mirándola preocupadas. Y por supuesto el minúsculo detalle de que momentos atrás Lucy le estaba besando.

Había algo que no entendía. O mejor dicho, no entendía nada.

"¿Cómo te ves?" preguntó América, haciéndola regresar en si. Apartó la vista de aquellos ojos azules para responder, sintiendo como la mano de Lucy aun le acariciaba la frente.

"Extraña… un poco mareada" musitó, cuando las caricias de Lucy provocaron que el recuerdo de sus besos volviera a ella. De manera instintiva se llevó la mano al cuello, tocando los afortunados centímetros de piel por donde recordaba que habían rodado los labios de Lucy. Al hacerlo, volvió a mirar a su amiga que medio sonreía, imaginando lo que Renee estaba rememorando y deseando fervientemente saber que opinaba al respecto.

Pero a pesar de esa incertidumbre, Lucy no dejaba de sonreír y Renee comenzaba a sentir que de nuevo los nervios se hacían con ella. Necesitaba respirar, pensar y entender algo, caviló agitada. De repente estar tumbada no le parecía la mejor de las ideas y menos sobre Lucy.

Sin pensarlo y asustando a las tres mujeres, se irguió rápidamente, quedándose sentada en el filo de la cama. Cuando se dispuso a respirar, comprobó que todo daba vueltas. Entre el aun reciente desmayo y aquel rápido y forzado levantamiento su cuerpo no había estado preparado. Al empezar a tambalearse, observó de lado como las dos protagonistas se lanzaba a agarrarla. Pero finalmente no hizo falta porque otros brazos mucho más cercanos, en todos los sentidos, se encargaron de sostenerla.

"No te embales" siseó burlona Lucy, casi en su oído, por la cercanía de su agarre.

Dos segundos después Renee ya estaba firmemente asentada y la habitación había dejado de dar vueltas, pero aunque estaba segura de que Lucy sabía que era así, no tenía intención de dejar de sujetarla estrechamente. Se giró brevemente para mirarla, pero sintió que la sonrisa de su amiga se colaba dentro de ella, aumentando sus nervios y sonrojando sus mejillas rápidamente, así que volvió veloz la vista al frente.

"Nenas, creo que deberíamos avisar de esto a los demás e incluso llamar a un médico" aconsejó Julia, mirando detenidamente a Renee y su total cara de confusión

"¿Qué? No, yo creo que no hace falta" musitó Lucy, queriendo negarse en redondo "Si ya se le está pasando y se encuentra casi bien, ¿verdad?" afirmó con seguridad pero mirando por último a Renee, para que confirmara sus palabras. Al girar el rostro hacia ella, mirándola sobre su hombro, sus rostros volvieron a estar a escasos centímetros, anulando levemente la capacidad de Renee para pensar.

"No… no sé" farfulló torpemente. Entonces entendió el efecto de su contestación. Los cálidos brazos de Lucy perdieron fuerza dejando de abrazarla poco a poco y las dos jóvenes actrices se miraban como dispuestas a salir corriendo y traer más gente aun a la habitación. Además el rostro de Lucy estaba cabizbajo y más alejado de ella. Renee continuaba sin entender nada, pero al menos tenía una cosa clarísima, y es que no podía ver a Lucy triste ni derrotada si podía evitarlo, y tampoco quería dejar de tener sus brazos en torno a ella. Así que se irguió de golpe, sin alejarse un centímetro de Lucy pero sentándose con firmeza e intentando parecer lo más serena y en condiciones posible, para confirmar las palabras de su amiga "Quiero decir que no se que me ocurrió, pero ya me encuentro perfectamente" aseveró con una gran sonrisa y casi un gran suspiro cuando Lucy regreso sus brazos al lugar original sobre su cuerpo e incluso Renee advirtió que toda ella se arrimaba un poco más. Volvió a alzar el rostro hacia Lucy que la sonreía con tal amor y candor que comprendió que le volvía a fallar la capacidad de raciocinio. Solo podía sentir y mirar a su amiga… "Creo que lo único que necesito es descansar un poco antes de la cena" siseó tosiendo cuando su voz casi le falló.

"Es una buena idea" admitió Julia, sonriéndole preocupada "Duerme un poco y reponte" propuso con suavidad.

"Que Lucy se quede contigo por si acaso, ¿vale?" planteó América, sin saber que les estaba proporcionando la mejor de las excusas a ambas mujeres.

"Me parece una idea perfecta" respondió Lucy con un suave matiz en la voz, que Renee enseguida distinguió como pura picardía.

"Entonces nos marchamos para que te eches…" decidió Julia "A no ser que necesites ayuda para deshacer la maleta" meditó entonces

"No, no, déjalo, podemos con ello nosotras" confirmó Lucy casi gritando el primer no "¿Nos vemos en la cena?"

"Claro, hasta entonces" sonrió América "Y tú, no nos des estos sustos" suplicó con una sonrisa, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla a Renee

"Eso, nada de más desmayos, ¿eh?" bromeó Julia, besándola también antes de caminar hacia la puerta junto a América "Y no os olvidéis de la orgía" recordó mientras la abrían.

"¡¿Orgía?! Siiiii" bromeó América antes de que la puerta se cerrara, dejando a Lucy y Renee entre carcajadas. Y aún abrazadas, como comprobó Renee vergonzosa.

En cuanto el leve portazo de las actrices resonó, sus nervios volvieron a ella estremeciendo su estómago y obligándola a inspirar intensamente. Pero toda respiración se detuvo cuando un hormigueo le avisó de que Lucy se estaba arrimando a su cuerpo y cerrando más sus brazos. Toda su piel se erizó y cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar como Lucy se amoldaba a su espalda y apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro.

"Te desmayaste" susurró casi como un leve soplido sobre su oreja y cuello.

"Me… me besaste" respondió con la mitad de su voz, sonando casi como un silbido tartamudo.

"Cierto" admitió con voz grave y cálida, acelerando encabritadamente el corazón de Renee. Tuvo la sensación de que Lucy se dio cuenta por la sonrisa de soslayo que asomó a sus labios "Las dos cosas son extrañas, pero… hay una de ellas que me gustaría repetir" pronunció con el tono aun más bajo, haciéndola vibrar y agitando hasta sus piernas.

Un segundo después Renee estaba de pie y a un par de metros de la cama, de tan solo un salto. Miraba hacia Lucy con una sonrisita confundida como si allí estuviese sentada una mujer desconocida.

"Ey, que lo que quiero repetir no es lo de desmayarte" siseó con vocecita angelical, pero con un brillo de anticipación en la mirada que hacía regresar el temblor al cuerpo de Renee. Nunca había visto ese sentimiento en Lucy, al menos no tan abiertamente, y era tan emocionante como terrorífico.

"Luce… no entiendo mucho lo que esta pasando. Realmente no entiendo nada… ¿por qué actúas así?" preguntó angustiada y a toda velocidad

Lucy se puso en pie al igual que ella, pero lentamente, como intentando seducir en cada movimiento "Porque me habías dicho que no me rechazarías" murmuró caminando hacia ella fingiendo ser ajena a la dulce confusión que recorría a Renee, quien caminaba lentamente de espaldas, como si huyese.

"Pero… pero tú… no puede ser" siseó sin dejar de retroceder. Años enamorada de su preciosa amiga, meses infinitos de celos y desamor, un día extraño y de repente llevaba unos minutos huyendo de quien siempre había poseído su corazón. A ella le parecía completamente normal no entender nada de todo aquello.

"Peque… ¿lo de no rechazarme era mentira?" siseó sin apartar los ojos de los de Renee, en los que se estaba convirtiendo en un interesante contacto visual "¿Sí que me rechazas?" susurró acompañando sus palabras con pucheros, unos pucheros de lo más sexy. ¿Como podían ser sensuales hasta sus pucheros?, se preguntó Renee. Céntrate, se exigió a si misma, sobrepasada por aquella seductora faceta de Lucy.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Se sentía atrapada entre aquel rincón y Lucy, pero al tiempo comenzaba a embargarle una maravillosa sensación de libertad. Tragó hondo viéndola caminar y respondió:

"No, claro que no era mentira" Su voz era apenas un titubeante sonido que escapaba entre sus sonrientes y temblorosos labios, ante la figura de Lucy, ya a tan solo un metro de ella.

"En ese caso, deja de huir, por favor" suplicó con fuerza. Aunque viendo que Renee se encontraba contra la pared y completamente perdida en esos ojos azules, la idea de una huida sonaba totalmente ridícula. Sabía que era toda suya… igual que ella de Renee.

"De acuerdo" musitó preparándose para lo que su amiga tuviera en mente. Tan solo deseaba fervientemente no desmayarse por segunda vez, aunque la velocidad de su corriente sanguínea y su casi inexistente respiración no ayudaban nada.

"Genial…" suspiró Lucy con la más dulce de las sonrisas y reduciendo la distancia entre ambos cuerpos lentamente. Renee con la mirada perdida entre su sonrisa, sus ojos y sus labios, no perdió detalle cuando los humedeció lenta y sensualmente, antes de inclinarse hacia ella.

"¿Vas a besarme?" Renee avergonzada reconoció esa voz como la suya. Pero antes de que sus mejillas se tornasen de un fuerte matiz rojo, sonrió al comprobar que su pregunta también parecía haber sonrojado a Lucy. Su seductora fachada se había roto por un instante y pudo comprobar que no era solo ella quien temblaba consumida por los nervios. Su amiga disimulaba cuanto podía, pero Renee acababa de descubrir que ambas estaban sobrepasadas por aquella increíble situación.

"Solo si tu me dejas…" aseguró con una sonrisa cortada. De nuevo se encaminó hacia esos labios que cada vez parecían más tiernos y maravillosos, haciendo añicos su resistencia y serenidad.

Pero algo más se interpuso. En esa ocasión eran los dedos de Renee, colocados sobre sus labios con suavidad. Su amiga no había hablado, pero Lucy podía leer la pregunta en sus ojos. Le sonrió con tanta dulzura como Renee despertaba en ella, pidiéndole en silencio que dijese cuanto necesitara.

"¿Y por que lo vas a hacer?" cuestionó acariciando la boca que sonreía bajo sus dedos.

Las palabras de Renee denotaban escepticismo, pero sus ojos exigían con fuerza sinceridad. No quería oír palabras huecas, ni promesas que crearan vanas esperanzas. Necesitaba mucho mas de ella que eso, y Lucy se estaba muriendo por responderle como anhelaba, aunque nunca había sido una maestra con las palabras…

Depositó el más tierno de los besos sobre los dedos que aun descansaban en sus labios, antes de retirarlos y oprimirlos dulcemente con su mano sintiendo como las dos a la vez los entrelazaban. Alzó la otra mano para acariciar la mejilla de Renee antes de contestar:

"Quiero besarte porque eres maravillosa…" musitó besando la otra mejilla de Renee. Observó como se reclinaba más sobre la caricia de su mano, dejándole el camino libre para entretenerse en el tierno beso en la mejilla. Lucy rodó sus labios hasta el oído de Renee y con un suave mordisquito en su lóbulo añadió "… también porque me encantas…" ronroneó contra él, reconociendo el efecto que sus palabras estaban teniendo en su amiga por su agitada respiración y sus labios entreabiertos. "…pero sobretodo…" musitó moviéndose hacia la curva de su cuello "… porque estoy locamente enamorada de ti" ronroneó suave pero con una innegable sinceridad, que derrotó a Renee. Y más aún cuando fueron acompañadas de unos irresistibles y lentos besos. Renee casi sin respirar y sin preocuparse lo mas mínimo por ello, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, mientras intentaba asimilar la dulce confesión. Todo su cuerpo dio un vuelco, incluso podía jurar que el corazón había enseñado a bailar salsa a su estómago y a cada parte de ella.

"Hmmmm… ya recuerdo porque me desmayé…" murmuró con una voz dos octavas por debajo. Pero era inevitable. Su cuerpo se encontraba sobrepasado por las increíbles sensaciones de las que era víctima en ese maravilloso momento.

"¿Te desmayaste porque te amo?" preguntó Lucy leyendo su mente

"¡Que va!" bromeó Renee, cuando sus piernas temblaron. Los dulces y firmes dientes de Lucy torturaron exquisitamente un punto muy cercando a la yugular "Lo de que me ames no es nada" jadeó escuchando la risa de Lucy contra su piel "Es por lo bien que besas, que me vuelve loca" las últimas palabras las pronunció sobre las carcajadas de Lucy, que reía con ganas. Esta alejó su rostro del cuello de Renee, pero a cambio arrimó más sus cuerpos colocando sus manos en las caderas de Renee. La miró embelesada a los ojos, antes de contestar con una orgullosa sonrisa:

"¿Tan bien beso?"

"En el cuello… no hay queja ninguna" siseó con una sonrisa de tal tamaño que confesaba lo encantada que estaba realmente "Pero aquí…" siseó señalando sus labios "…hace tanto que ya no lo recuerdo" musitó con un devastador tono juguetón que derribó dulcemente a Lucy.

"En ese caso, permíteme una demostración…" siseó acercándose muy lentamente a Renee. Las dos deseaban que el beso se produjera al instante, aunque a la vez disfrutaban de aquella planeada lentitud, como para degustar cada segundo. "…pero solo para que recuerdes, ¿eh?" siseó prácticamente contra sus labios.

"Anda... ven aquí" ordenó Renee pasando la mano por su nuca, acariciándola y tirando de ella con firmeza. Se había terminado el tiempo de las esperas, necesitaba ese beso.

Y en cuanto sus labios tocaron los de Lucy, supo que ella también

Era un combate de fogosos besos por conseguir el control, pero Renee no dejó lugar a dudas de quien ganaba. Ella llevaba el mando y lo demostró con cada encarnizado beso, con cada juego de labios y con su lengua cuando se abrió camino con urgencia en la boca de Lucy.

La alta mujer era tan solo una maleable muñeca en manos de Renee y de aquel beso, incapaz de resistirse ni de controlar el temblor de sus piernas. Se agarró con más fuerza a las caderas de su amiga, como aferrándose con desesperación a aquel precioso momento, deseando que jamás terminara, que aquel beso fuera eterno.

Pero la falta de aire impidió rápidamente hacer realidad su ilusión. Con un gemido de Renee que atravesó su garganta hasta llegar a su corazón, se separaron muy lentamente. Al hacerlo, Lucy pudo sentir como Renee deslizaba sus brazos hasta rodear con fuerza su cintura abrazándose a ella con ferviente adoración.

"Ey, peque…" siseó en su oído, cuando Renee apoyó la cara contra su hombro y ella la rodeó, acercándolas más "…Ahora que te tengo, no te iba a dejar escapar" bromeó refiriéndose a su ceñido abrazo.

Renee respiró hondo contra su piel, disfrutando del embriagante aroma de Lucy antes de contestar "Por si acaso… Ya te me escabulliste una vez" siseó "Y en parte temo que al besarnos ahora, vuelva a ocurrir" sintió los dedos de Lucy acariciando su barbilla y elevándola para poder mirar a sus ojos. Renee cedió ante la dulce carantoña, encontrándose con su rostro. Lucy negaba convencida al decir:

"Nunca más. Ahora solo quiero besarte hasta no tener boca. Y ni loca pienso irme de nuevo" afirmó con tal seguridad que Renee no pudo evitar sonreír anonadada

"¿Y que opinará Rob al respecto?" preguntó con firmeza pero con un miedo atroz por la respuesta.

Lucy colocó la más pícara de sus sonrisas lista para responder imitándola "Rob ya no tiene nada que decir" La actriz creyó escuchar la mandíbula de Renee cuando golpeó el suelo, pero por si acaso se aseguró con una sonrisita de que se había explicado bien "Nos estamos divorciando"

"¡POR FIN!" exclamó eufórica haciendo reír a Lucy. Pero antes de poder dejar escapar una segunda carcajada, Renee se había abalanzado sobre ella y devoraba, lamía y mordisqueaba sus labios con tal ardor y amor que su cabeza parecía dar vueltas.

"Hmmmm… maravillosa embestida" pudo susurrar entre besos, antes de que una pequeña ola de placer acabara con cualquier rastro de raciocinio en Lucy, sustituyéndolo por un puro y desenfrenado deleite.

Abrazó casi con ansia a Renee, dejándose llevar por primera vez en su vida y sintiendo como nunca que todo estaba bien, todo era maravillosamente correcto.

* * *

La primera vez que besó a Lucy su mundo se vino abajo y Renee solo podía rogar y rezar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, por que todo fuera una pesadilla.

La segunda vez que lo hizo, despertó de golpe, como si su corazón de repente se hubiera puesto a correr por un susto. Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor. Recordó cuando había pasado y deseó reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Felicidad no alcanzaba a describir lo que sentía, lo que suponía haber cumplido aquel sueño… Y entonces lo comprendió ¿Y si había sido un sueño? ¿Y si su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, con una fantasía demasiado real? Se estremeció de terror, mientras volvía a rezar, pero en esa ocasión porque no hubiera sido un maravilloso y utópico sueño.

Contestando a sus plegarias, unos leves ronquidos empezaron a llegar a sus recién despertados oídos, avisándole de la existencia de otra presencia en la cama. Jed jamás había producido unos ronquidos tan suaves y parecidos a relajados ronroneos, era casi imposible que se tratara de él, ¿verdad?

Comenzó a farfullar entre dientes, sin dejar de pedir su deseo, pero con terror a girarse y descubrir la verdad. Entonces sintió un movimiento. Algo se deslizaba bajo las sábanas. Exactamente unos dedos que acariciaban la parte baja de su espalda, provocándole un escalofrío.

Era Lucy. Su piel solo respondía así ante su amiga

Hizo amago de girarse hacia ella, con la más grande de sus sonrisas, cuando aquel brazo rodeó su espalda hasta colocarse sobre su estómago y un cuerpo desnudo se arrimó a su espalda haciéndole escapar un largo suspiro y deteniendo cualquier intento de moverse.

"¿A donde ibas tú?" ronroneó Lucy en su oído, erizando cada pelo de su piel, empezando por la nuca. Renee advirtió que su amante se movía de nuevo, esta vez para depositar suaves besos por su espalda. De hombro a hombro y muy lentamente.

"Hmmmm… a ninguna parte" suspiró eufórica amoldándose osadamente a ella. "Pero es que estabas muy lejos" susurró con una sonrisita boba.

"Oh, en ese caso, deja que te lo compense" pidió alejándose ligeramente de ella, invitándola a girarse hasta estar cara a cara. Renee así lo hizo y al momento se encontró atraída hacia su amante, acabando con medio cuerpo sobre Lucy y con sus brazos envolviéndola gentilmente "¿Mejor?"

"Imposible tener nada mejor" siseó antes de soltar unas suaves carcajadas contra la piel del cuello de Lucy

"¿De que te ríes?" preguntó sonriendo a la cabecita rubia que descansaba sobre ella. Realmente Lucy no había dejado de sonreír desde que al despertar su mente había reconocido el olor de Renee y su mano la piel de su espalda.

"De nada…" siseó avergonzada, no sabiendo como explicar que era de pura felicidad "…es solo que comprendí que en este instante estamos cumpliendo el sueño de miles de fans" bromeó haciendo reír a Lucy con ella. Adoraba el sonido de sus carcajadas pero más aun al sentir vibrar su cuerpo contra el suyo con cada risa. Era indescriptiblemente delicioso.

"Es cierto" decidió Lucy "Pero antes que su sueño, es el mío" musitó con la más suave y tierna de las voces. Miró hacia la cabecita rubia, porque esta se movía y se encontró con dos brillantes y húmedos ojitos que la sonreían de tal forma que estremecieron su alma. Renee se alzó levemente ayudada por sus antebrazos, robándole el más lento y devorador beso que nunca hubiera compartido.

Sin planteárselo volvían a encontrarse enzarzadas en un ardiente lío de miembros, devorándose exquisitamente con cada beso y aumentando la temperatura de la habitación por segundos con sus gemidos.

"¿Has… oído… eso?" jadeó Renee enredando los dedos entre los suaves mechones de Lucy, que devoraba su hombro con intención de descender poco a poco "Cariño… son como golpes" musitó mordiéndose el labio. Para su fastidio los besos de Lucy se interrumpieron, mientras las dos se detenían a escuchar.

Al cabo de dos segundos de total silencio, Lucy alzó el rostro hacia ella y con una picara sonrisa murmuró, casi reptando por su cuerpo "Sería mi corazón… Esta un poco acelerado… No sé por qué" Esas últimas palabras fueron un irresistible siseo que agitó con fuerza a Renee. Solo pudo sonreírla y asentir, pero cuando los besos iban a reanudarse, los golpes se repitieron, esta vez nítidamente por el silencio, solo roto por sus jadeos. Y algo más acompañó a los golpes, eran unas voces. Sin duda, llamaban a la puerta.

"¡Luce! ¡Renny! ¿estáis ahí?" Ambas actrices se miraron antes de girarse hacia el despertador y observar que eran las 7.30 de la tarde. Llevaban cerca de cuatro horas sin dar señales de vida, y como podían comprobar, ahora las buscaban "¿Chicas?" insistió una voz que parecía la de Julia

"¡Estábamos en la terraza!" gritó Renee "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Hola mis niñas!" respondió otra voz

"¿Michael?" sonrió Renee riendo por la cara de fastidio de Lucy

"El mismo, chicas" gritó a través de la puerta "Ya me contaron lo ocurrido, ¿cómo te encuentras Ren?"

"¡Estupenda!" les aclaró Lucy, pero mirando a Renee con la más carnal de las sonrisas

"La cena es en media hora, ¿tienes cuerpo para ir?" preguntó Michael amablemente

Lucy mordió su lóbulo y susurró contra él "Di que no… no quiero ver a nadie más que no seas tú" susurró muy bajito y tan provocativamente que Renee sintió como los colores inundaban su rostro y el calor su cuerpo.

"No, estoy bien. Bajaremos a la hora prevista" contestó aguantando la risa pero con una voz sospechosamente grave. Lo único que ella esperaba era que no les pidieran entrar. Cada prenda estaba en un rincón del cuarto y tardarían años en vestirse, si es que daban con toda la ropa.

"¿No habréis empezado la orgía sin nosotras, verdad?" bromeó de nuevo Julia. Renee roja hasta el cuello y tapando la boca de Lucy para que no se oyeran sus carcajadas, iba a contestar cuando Michael se le adelantó.

"¡Ojalá! Pero no caerá esa breva" afirmó convencido el actor

"¿Qué?" preguntó Julia perdida al intentar entender el significado de aquel comentario

"Da igual…" suspiró mirando hacia la puerta "¡Luce, Renny, os esperamos abajo! ¡Hasta ahora!"

"¡Hasta ahora!" gritaron las dos a la vez, escuchando atentas como se alejaban los pasos. Solo entonces Lucy giró sobre la cama hacia Renee e intento rodearla con todo su cuerpo, pero en ese momento ella saltaba veloz de la cama. Renee había adivinado sus intenciones y no podía quedarse allí o sabía que no llegarían ni al desayuno.

Renee escogió la primera camisa que tuvo a mano para cubrirse, comprobando contenta que pertenecía a Lucy. Al tiempo la actriz más alta permanecía echada en la cama de lado y sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa felina, como si supiera que iba a volver junto a ella en segundos.

"Hay que irse" sonrió tontamente Renee, dándose cuenta de que era tal la felicidad que le recorría en ese instante, que no podía intentar ponerse firme.

"No… vuelve" susurró con voz grave y baja, electrizando con sus palabras cada centímetro de Renee

"Vamos, Luce, tenemos que estrenar una película" insistió Renee con voz suplicante, sintiendo cada vez mayor tentación por volver al lugar donde solo minutos antes había disfrutado del calor de Lucy, de sus besos lentos y profundos, de sus caricias por cada rincón de su piel… Tragando hondo se obligó a apartar todas esas imágenes de su mente, intuyendo como su cuerpo si comenzaba a ceder ante las palabras de Lucy.

"Vuelve solo un segundín" rogó con la misma voz pero con un dulce gesto de pucheros "¿Por favor?" siseó con gesto angelical. Tiró lentamente desde su cadera de las sábanas que la cubrían entera, provocando que la sedosa tela se deslizara suavemente por su cuerpo. La inocente sábana recorría despacio cada milímetro de piel que se iba revelando, casi como las caricias que Renee deseaba prodigarle. La saliva desaparecía de su cuerpo, su mandíbula caía y no era capaz de perderse ni un solo detalle de aquella excitante artimaña.

"¡Lucy!" le recriminó Renee volviendo en sí y advirtiendo la rojez que había inundado su rostro y no precisamente de vergüenza.

"¡Jo! Pero si ni siquiera somos las protagonistas" se quejó bromista y colocando morritos. Comprobó orgullosa que hizo reír a Renee pero lo siguiente que alcanzó a ver fue algo negro. Su amante había lanzado un montón de ropa contra su cabeza, acertando de lleno.

"Vístete preciosa" pronunció entre carcajadas, riendo más aun al ver las prendas resbalando por su rostro y cuello, revelando la cara de exagerado fastidio de Lucy. Sin dejar de reír, se dirigió al baño, escuchando el ruido que Lucy hacía al abandonar la cama.

Tres segundos más tarde, una preciosa actriz la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, envuelta en una sugerente sábana que delineaba a la perfección cada una de sus curva. Renee se perdió entre los pliegues de la tela y los de Lucy, al mirarla en su espalda reflejada en el espejo. Se giró para contemplarla de frente, encontrándose con una gran y chulesca sonrisa. Lucy había captado cada destello de deseo en la mirada de su amiga. ¿Su amiga? No podía considerarla solo así, era incluso más que amante, recapacitó Lucy. Realmente, ¿qué eran?

Renee, sabiendo que había sido pillada con las manos en la masa durante su pequeño repaso por la anatomía de Lucy, contestó con otra sonrisa igual de grande "¿Qué pasa? Soy humana" bromeó "Además estas irresistible incluso vestida con una sábana"

"¿Si? Me alegra que pienses eso, porque pensaba irme a la cena así vestida" siseó acercándose

"¿Serías capaz?" cuestionó con carita de pena, acercándose a ella.

"Bueno, una bajita y preciosa mujer me ha robado mi camisa y le queda mucho mejor que a mí, así que me iba a conformar con la sábana" murmuró apartando un mechón del rostro de Renee y colocándoselo con una caricia tras la oreja "A no ser que me retribuya y me marche a buscar otro modelito"

"Hmmmm… ¿retribuirte por robar tu camisa? Eso puedo hacerlo" musitó con una gran sonrisa y alzándose de puntillas para rodear su cuello. Acarició su nariz con la de Lucy y acercándose aun más besó su punta antes de inclinarse hacia sus labios. Lucy, derretida y desarmada, bajó también su rostro, casi con prisa, pero no alcanzó sus labios. Renee se apartó de golpe con aire inocente y volviéndose de nuevo al espejo "Pero tendrás que esperar a esta noche o no llegaremos"

Lucy cerró con fuerza los ojos sintiendo un hormigueo recorriendo sus decepcionados labios, pero sonrió de medio lado "Eres malvada…" gruñó acercándose a su espalda "…sexy pero malvada" añadió apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Renee, haciéndola reír.

"Hmmmm… ¿te parezco sexy?" preguntó girando el rostro hacia ella, dejando sus ojos y labios a escasos centímetros de separación "Pues ya verás esta noche" pronunció contra su boca, pero de nuevo, nada más.

"¿Quieres matarme por alguna razón en particular o por pura diversión?" susurró irremediablemente afectada pero apartándose de Renee cuando esta comenzó a cepillarse el pelo.

"Hmmmm… pura diversión" respondió con un encantador tono travieso, haciéndolas estallar en suaves carcajadas, acompañadas de una cómplice mirada. Era una situación tan cómoda y natural que a Lucy le parecía como si llevaran así una vida. Aunque se tratara solo de una sensación, entendió rápidamente que nunca había sido así, pero llevaba deseándolo desde que se conocieron. En el momento en que había decidido abrir los ojos, no era capaz de encontrar suficientes motivos para haberse privado tanto tiempo de lo que quería. Años desperdiciados y dolorosos recuerdos eran cuanto quedaba de todos esos días de dudas y represión, porque en ese momento todo era como deseaban. ¡Oh dios! Era mejor que eso. Estaba semidesnuda bromeando con una Renee tan vestida como ella. ¡Era muchísimo más que mejor! Había dejado de ser la orgullosa amiga de Renee O'Connor para ser su amante y estaba muchísimo más orgullosa aún, al haber conseguido eso. Aunque realmente no había conseguido nada, siempre había sido suyo, solo que no poseía la suficiente fuerza para aceptarlo.

Cuando había escuchado a Renee admitiendo que aun la amaba, algo dentro de ella había comenzado a saltar de alegría. Incluso ella misma lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la vergüenza. Pero ante todo, ese algo dentro de ella, volvió a respirar lleno de alivio. El extraño comportamiento de Renee casi había menguado su confianza y sus intenciones de hablar con ella. Había llegado a parecerle otra persona, como si hubiera perdido a su amiga.

¿Perder?

Su cuerpo tembló con un pequeño escalofrío mientras un razonamiento se colaba en su mente encendiendo una bombillita. Miró a Renee al comprender el posible porque de todo. Se acercó a ella, que aun intentaba arreglar los desaliñados pelos, producto de su inolvidable encuentro, con un sentimiento de desaliento recorriéndola. Rodeó su cintura y su estómago con un abrazo en toda regla, deteniendo toda actividad de Renee.

"Cariño… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" musitó junto a su hombro, intentando que su voz no sonara triste a pesar de los sentimientos que la embargaban.

"¿Tu nos has visto?" preguntó meciéndose feliz entre sus brazos, apoyando toda su espalda contra el cuerpo de Lucy "Creo que en esta situación nos hemos ganado por fin el derecho a hacer cuantas preguntas queramos" sonrió con confianza. Lucy se la devolvió, aunque un pequeño nudo se estaba formando en su garganta.

"Hoy cuando llegaste, bueno, y todas estas últimas semanas… Estabas diferente, ¿verdad?" murmuró torpemente notando su propio pánico en la voz. Renee le devolvió la mirada mostrando un rostro mucho más serio pero sin separarse un milímetro de ella. Permaneció en silencio, invitándola a continuar y Lucy tragó hondo al comprender que posiblemente estaba en lo cierto y por eso Renee no preguntaba intrigada a que se refería "¿Tú… intentabas poner distancia?" preguntó con media voz, pero sin cortar el contacto visual.

"Si, estaba intentándolo" reconoció con suavidad "Realmente lo necesitaba" siseó acariciando la mejilla de Lucy, admirando el simple placer de poder hacerlo libremente. Sonrió extasiada, mirando a esos dulces ojos azules que ahora brillaban con un leve tintineo. Vio que su brillo aumentaba húmedamente e intentó tranquilizarla aunque no sabía bien como. Con un impulso lleno de cariño se giró entre sus brazos y la rodeó con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro "Quería alejarme de ti porque amarte era un doloroso imposible... pero ahora es algo maravilloso" siseó llenando sus pulmones con el dulce olor de Lucy. Alzó la vista con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos y añadió "Además ¿como querría separarme de ti después de..." su mirada traviesa aumentó "…tus tiernas palabras?" ronroneó juguetonamente. Cuando la sonrisa de Lucy volvió a lucir con fuerza supo que había dicho las palabras adecuadas "Por qué seguirá siendo así, ¿verdad?" cuestionó Renee, aunque con tal seguridad en la voz, que la pregunta era una mera formalidad. Se sentía feliz entre aquellos brazos, como siempre había ocurrido, pero algo le decía que en aquella ocasión no tendría que despedirse de ese dulce placer.

"¿Depende de mí?" siseó Lucy, aun afligida por lo que acababa de descubrir. El menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos asintió con ganas "En ese caso no voy a permitir más distanciamientos, jamás. De hecho, ni si quiera voy a dejarte salir de este abrazo" bromeó haciéndolas reír.

"Apoyo la moción" susurró Renee encantada y olvidándose por completo de la cena. Depositó un tierno beso en su hombro antes de volver a apoyar la mejilla contra la suave piel de Lucy. Esta la abrazaba con más fogosidad, recordándole a ella misma y su desesperado abrazo después del primero de los besos de aquella tarde. Renee comprendió entonces que compartían tanto sus deseos y anhelos como el temor a ser abandonadas.

"Joder… realmente he estado muy cerca de perderte, ¿no?" suspiró Lucy acariciando su cabello y enredándolo entre sus dedos, casi con desesperación

"Las dos hemos estado cerca de perdernos" contestó con firmeza "Pero ahora borra esos miedos y piensa en todo lo que nos queda por delante…" siseó sabiamente contra su cuello "…piensa… en lo que tienes entre manos" murmuró sugerente antes de morder esa tentadora curva con un hambre que nadie excepto Lucy había despertado en ella.

"No imaginas cuanto te he echado de menos" suspiró Lucy cerrando los ojos, embriagándose de la dulce paz del momento

"Y yo a ti. Pero a partir de ahora no tengo intención de volver a extrañarte. Acabarás harta de tenerme pegada a ti"

"No permitiría que fuera de otra forma. Incluso ya había planeado no alejarme de ti esta noche, con todos estos locos y sus bromas sobre la orgía" bromeó entrecerrando los ojos cómicamente.

"Luce, si durante el estreno no me sueltas… creo que habrá quienes lo noten" musitó Renee sin saber como preguntarle las dudas que le recorrían e intentándolo mediante aquella sutileza. Lucy y las apariencias eran un tema delicado y difícil de llevar y temía su reacción. Pero la actriz había comenzado lentamente a expulsar sus demonios internos y podía leerse la nueva decisión y seguridad que poseía en la fuerza de su mirada. Había sido uno de los obstáculos más difíciles de afrontar, pero amaba a Renee y solo por ella, aceptaba las consecuencias con gusto.

"¿Acaso nos importan lo que digan?" preguntó al fin Lucy con una gran sonrisa, libre de todo reproche. Esperó con el corazón casi deteniéndose con ella, hasta que vio a Renee sonreír igual que ella con el semblante firme y feliz.

"No, no nos importa" respondió completamente eufórica y deseando gritar "Pero vayamos dándolo a conocer poco a poco, no quiero que nos denuncien cientos de periodistas infartados" bromeó alegre

"Me parece bien" respondió entre carcajadas, perdiéndose en sus ojos. La certeza de que los miedos y las dolorosas apariencias habían terminado, golpeó a las dos con contagiosa felicidad. Se avecinaban grandes cambios, momentos de explicaciones y reformas inevitables en sus vidas y sin embargo sonreían llenas de confianza ciega en su nueva vida. Sabían que pasara lo que pasase, era su momento y todo lo demás carecía de tanta importancia.

Incluso llegar quince minutos tarde a cierta cena.

Su retraso fue acogido por burlones y graciosos aplausos al entrar en el comedor. Los demás clientes del restaurante se fijaron en el pintoresco grupo que ya de por si había despertado curiosidad por sus peculiares y conocidos integrantes. Pero en ese momento, mientras llegaban hasta la mesa dos abochornadas y sonrientes Lucy y Renee, eran el centro de atención de lugar.

"¿Estaban rezando, madre?" preguntó Michael como saludo, mientras repartían dos besos a todos los actores a modo de saludo "Espero que rogaran por mi también" bromeó sonriéndoles cuando recibió sendos besos de las mujeres.

"Lo hicimos, pero Dios nos ha confesado que a este paso no tienes arreglo, vas de cabeza al infierno" respondió Lucy con carita angelical y cruzando sus manos a modo de súplica.

"¡Aiisshhh… mecachis!" exclamó con falsa rabia "En ese caso siéntese conmigo, hermana, a ver si logro un imposible y me rehabilito" propuso señalando los dos sitios que quedaban libres a su lado. Todos los demás ya ocupaban su lugar en torno a la inmensa mesa circular que les habían preparado y tras la bienvenida habían regresado a las conversaciones que estaban manteniendo, volviendo a hablar tranquilamente entre unos y otros. Tan solo Michael, que las observaba tomar asiento, y Kevin Sorbo que se encontraba en el otro extremo de los dos sitios vacíos, seguían pendientes de ellas dos.

Lucy había cedido la primera silla a Renee de manera que ella tenía a Kevin a su vera y la actriz más baja a Michael.

"¿Qué horas son estas?" preguntó Michael con vos seria pero una simpática sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Lo sentimos" murmuraron las dos al tiempo, agachando cómicamente la mirada.

"Bueno, pero que no se vuelva a repetir" exclamó Michael con las carcajadas de Kevin de fondo "¿Qué os entretuvo?" preguntó conociendo la puntualidad que ambas solían tener.

Renee, sin inspiración para encontrar excusas y con una sonrisa de pura felicidad, miró a Lucy buscando algo de complicidad. Pero la mujer más alta tan solo la contemplaba con una ternura y picardía que la derretían hasta aniquilar cada palabra que pudiera razonar. Respiró hondo sabiendo que Lucy y su sugerente mirada no le ayudarían en la tarea de buscar una excusa, tan solo sonreía pícaramente sin intención alguna de responder.

"Pues… fue Lucy, no sabía que ponerse" respondió mirando a su acompañante, que vestía de manera normal y corriente, aunque en ella luciera espectacular.

"Ahhhhm…" respondió Michael pensativo sin dejar muy claro si se lo creía o no "Chicas…" siseó con un movimiento de la mano, indicándolas que se agacharan hasta su altura para decirles algo en secreto. Aun así habló lo suficientemente alto como para que Kevin que también estaba pendiente de la conversación, alcanzara a oírlo "Si el motivo del retraso fue una tarde loca de amor y sexo, tenéis el permiso de producción, parte del cast y dirección, es decir, yo, para ausentaros cuanto queráis" bromeó sonriéndolas. Renee intuyendo la rojez en su rostro, de nuevo, se abstuvo de comentar, limitándose a reír levemente. Pero a su lado y con una sonrisa de total conformidad, Lucy comenzó a arrastrar la silla para atrás, dispuesta a ponerse en pie.

Los rostros de Michael, Renee y Kevin se giraron hacia ella, mirándola con distintas emociones en su rostro. Pero la única en la que Lucy se fijó fue su amante, que permanecía con los ojos abiertos y el rostro casi palpitando por el calor del sonrojo.

"Él lo ha propuesto, ¿no?" preguntó con media sonrisa burlona e intención de ponerse en pie.

"Lucy…" fue cuanto tuvo que decir Renee para evitar que la actriz se levantara más de dos centímetros del asiento antes de volver a él. A pesar de lo colorada que estaba, sus ojos conservaban toda su expresividad y Lucy obedientemente hizo caso a su mirada, como si se tratara de una pequeña niña obediente. Aun así se reveló un poco más para añadir:

"Que conste que nos daba permiso" refunfuñó poniendo morritos. Michael y Kevin aun la miraban extrañados, cuando Kevin estalló en carcajadas, seguido de su amigo.

Lucy y Renee se limitaron a intercambiar miradas. La primera con gesto inocente y morritos, la segunda con un amago de gesto serio e intención de regañar, pero sin poder reprimir una sonrisita. Hasta esos gestos mudos, pero que tanto decían, eran deliciosos y Renee no podía ni quería realmente detener ese instante.

Pero Kevin, sin imaginar que interrumpía, lo hizo. Rompió el momento y su contacto visual al llamar a Lucy para conversar con ella sobre algo referente a la carta de la cena. Renee respiró hondo, casi suspirando antes de girarse hacia Michael, al notar que la miraba.

"Hmmmm… ¿que ha sido eso?" preguntó sonriendo tranquilo pero algo extrañado "¿Es Lucy que esta de muy buen humor o es que…?" Antes de poder continuar, algo le interrumpió. Su atenta oyente había pegado un bote sobre la silla con gesto asustado. Pero lo realmente importante era el motivo de aquel susto. La mano de Lucy descansaba sobre su muslo, recorriéndolo con una suave caricia desde la rodilla hasta prácticamente la cadera. Tanto Renee como Michael miraban aquella mano mientras su dueña continuaba hablando inocentemente con Kevin, fingiendo ser ajena a todo.

Nadie supo describir el ruidito que Michael emitió a continuación. Fue una mezcla de gruñido sorprendido y gritito atónito, muy difícil de producir por una garganta humana de manera consciente. Pero con aquel extraño ruido gutural, logró que cada comensal girara hacia él, con la extrañeza pintada en sus rostros. Supo que en ese momento su leve rubor era superado únicamente por la tensa expresión de Renee. No había querido reaccionar de esa manera, pero había sido imposible evitarlo al ver aquella mano sobre Renee… mano que aun continuaba allí, como pudo comprobar con un rápido vistazo de soslayo.

Tosió torpemente al comprender que todos seguían mirándole extrañados esperando una explicación "Lo siento, esto... me vibró el móvil y no me lo esperaba… ¡me asustó!" murmuró mirando a todos los extrañados ojos, que no parecían muy convencidos "Lo tenía en el bolsillo del culo, contentos, cotillas?" añadió con un toque de humor, que esta vez si pareció convencer al cast, aunque solo fuera por las risas que provocó "Volver a vuestras cosas" murmuro Michael riendo por lo bajo. Se giró completamente hacia Renee acercándose cómplicemente hacia ella, con una gran sonrisa en la boca "Dime que sí es lo que pienso" musitó lleno de felicidad y alegría "…Solo dime un sí o un no, ¿por fin ha ocurrido?"

Renee frunció el ceño intentando asimilar lo que su viejo amigo le preguntaba con tanta naturalidad. ¿Cuándo su gran secreto había dejado de ser secreto, para ser solo grande? "¿Tu también lo sabías?"

"Casi todos lo sabían, mi niña" afirmó con rotundidad "Excepto Lucy en ocasiones" bromeó sonrojando a Renee, pero robándole también unas sonoras carcajadas. La actriz elevó su mirada tan dichosa como se sentía y con una gran sonrisa murmuro:

"Pues ahora tu sabes algo que de momento casi nadie sabe. Eres el primero" Resultaba tan chocante decirlo en voz alta, que apenas se lo creía. Pero hacerlo a la vez lo convertía en real de alguna manera, y era maravilloso ser consciente de eso. No era un sueño, y dejaría de ser un secreto en breves, incluso ya estaba ocurriendo. Era tal la felicidad que traía todo aquello consigo que se sentía volar de la euforia.

Y por la cara de Michael, podía decirse que el flotaba con ella también. Los ojos parecían cerca de escaparse de su rostro por la sorpresa y sonreía con cara de bobo al tiempo que se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior.

Renee al comprobar que diez segundos más tarde continuaba sin reaccionar ni cambiar su gesto, se encogió de hombros sonriéndole entre feliz y avergonzada por su atenta mirada. Meditó con curiosidad si todos reaccionarían así según fueran conociendo la noticia.

Aquello debió reactivar la conciencia de Michael, quien sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre Renee envolviéndola en un gigante abrazo de soso. La actriz rió feliz contra el hombro de su amigo, devolviéndole el achuchón con el mismo cariño. A su espalda pudieron oír una sonora y exagerada tos, aunque no detuvieron el abrazo por ello. Cuando se soltaron poco a poco, giraron el rostro hacia la dueña de la tos. Lucy les observaba detenidamente con una fingida cara de celos. Los fulminó con su ceja alzada, pero supo por la sonrisa de Renee que ella no se creía ni por un segundo su broma, así que irremediablemente ella también terminó sonriéndoles, sabiendo el porque de ese abrazo. Se perdió en los ojos de Renee y con su enorme sonrisa le hizo un guiño. Michael rió con ganas al escuchar como por respuesta al gesto se escapaba de la garganta de Renee un suspiro lleno de amor.

"¡Disculpe!" exclamó el actor llamando a su camarero, aunque con su eufórico grito se giraron casi todos los que también estaban sirviendo cerca de ellos "Traiga a la mesa varias botellas de cava, por favor. No, mejor… ¡una por persona!" exclamó dando palmaditas feliz. Cuando el camarero asintió sorprendido por la petición, Michael se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa, sabiendo por las caras de sus amigos que debía volver a dar explicaciones. Los actores permanecían extrañados, Renee entre divertida y cortada y Lucy sonreía reclinada disfrutando pícaramente de la situación. Michael carraspeó torpemente, pensando una excusa aunque sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado:

"Es la cena del preestreno. Hay que celebrar que esta es la noche de nuestra película, ¿no?" propuso convencido, aunque los demás no parecían estarlo por sus expresiones. Al menos hasta que la locura de Julia se hizo notar oportunamente:

"¿Piripis al estreno? ¡Genial!" exclamó eufórica, provocando un ataque de risas a toda la mesa. Entre carcajadas cada uno regreso a sus asuntos y conversaciones mientras todas aquellas botellas se consumían con velocidad. Pero solo tres personas en la mesa conocían el auténtico motivo por que el bebían, el bello secreto que se escondía detrás de esas copas y brindis.

* * *

Con la rapidez que siempre caracterizó a Ausxip, las fotos del estreno estaban colgadas en la página en tan solo veinticuatro horas. Y en cuanto aparecieron, cientos y miles de comentarios comenzaron a hacerse eco por lo inesperado de las imágenes. El cast aparecía muy unido, todos de punta en blanco, guapísimos, graciosos, encantadores y ¿algo borrachillos? Esas resultaron ser las apreciaciones generales de quienes las vieron. Pero el motivo real por el que las fotos causaron mayor revuelo y circularon por todas partes fueron las dos preciosas monjitas que acudieron al estreno deslumbrando a cuantos tuvieron la suerte de verlas. Rezumaban belleza y simpatía y por si no fuera razón suficiente para ganarse la atención de cientos de miradas, además habían caminado durante toda la alfombra que les recibía a la entrada del teatro dadas de la mano. Desde que bajaron de la limusina hasta que se perdieron en el interior del edificio, permanecieron juntas y muy agarradas.

La polémica no se hizo esperar. Fans y prensa por igual se volcaron con el tema, pero con múltiples opiniones. Había quienes argumentaban que todo lo que se vio ya lo habían hecho antes y quienes contestaban que la última vez que se comportaron de modo similar había sido muchísimos años atrás, y nunca tan unidas. Otros aseguraban que era puro marketing y los que más que ni la mejor de las publicidades podía fingir las miradas que se dedicaban.

Tenía todos los ingredientes para convertirse en otra situación inexplicable, en otro extraño comportamiento de las dos peculiares actrices, pero a los pocos días se comprobó que solo era el principio de algo más. Los rumores casi apagados hasta entonces, renacieron y con fuerza cuando se las volvió a ver juntas de manera asidua. Era posible comprobar que se encontraban de forma mucho más continua, en comparación con sus encuentros puntuales de los últimos años.

* * *

 **Convención Los Ángeles, 2009**

Lucy, resplandeciente y llena de magnetismo, devoraba el escenario y se comía a los fans como siempre había sabido hacer. Pero esta vez había un cambio y es que su compañera de panel deseaba devorar y comerla a ella.

La ronda de preguntas estaba en pleno auge y los fans se acercaban al micrófono en una larga cola que parecía no tener fin. Renee sabía que esa era una buena señal y que probablemente se debía al excelente ambiente de aquel día. Pero al ver a Lucy tan sonriente, encantadora y natural, no podía dejar de desear que aquello acabara y se encontraran a solas, íntimamente a solas.

Lucy eligió justo ese instante de reflexión de Renee para girarse hacia ella mientras contestaba a una nueva cuestión. Una mujer mayor le había preguntado sobre que temporada había sido la más graciosa o agradecida de rodar. Y la mirada de Lucy hacia Renee mientras contestaba que sin lugar a dudas la sexta, no había tenido desperdicio. Pero en ese momento la actriz morena repetía la pregunta pero dirigiéndola a Renee.

Eso era parte del buen ambiente de aquella tarde, Lucy hacia participe de cada momento y pregunta a Renee, compartiendo el protagonismo y el panel. Era una gran aparición de dos iguales, algo que no había sucedido hasta entonces. Renee jamás se lo había recriminado e incluso siempre lo comprendió, sintiendo que al ser ella la protagonista, era lo lógico. Pero al disfrutar de su nueva Lucy, estaba descubriendo otra forma de llevar la convención y le encantaba.

Aunque a pesar de disfrutarlo como nunca, algo dentro de ella permanecía alerta y pensativo. Toda su vida se había transformado radicalmente y afrontaba los cambios eufórica y de la mano con Lucy. En ocasiones era tal el vértigo que todo aquello le provocaba por la magnitud de lo que habían aceptado llevar adelante, que le ayudaba a comprender mejor lo que durante años había frenado a Lucy. Incluso ella se había visto intimidada en aquellos últimos meses, pero cuando se miraban dejaba de haber sitio para los miedos. Una sonrisa compartida y de golpe los problemas desaparecían.

Y era por eso, por esa sensación de firmeza y amor, que habían acordado contestar en aquella convención a cuanto preguntasen. Si hacían La Pregunta, la responderían. Realmente habían decidido aquel importante paso meses atrás, a los pocos días de su viaje a Nueva York, pero a pesar de todos los rumores que corrían en torno a ellas desde entonces, ni los más cotillas e irrespetuosos de la prensa se habían atrevido a indagar ni insinuar nada directo al respecto. Renee siempre había supuesto que la mano de Robert había estado teniendo algo que ver en la discreción de la prensa sobre ese tema, desde que comenzaron las conjeturas durante el rodaje de la serie. Lucy no había podido confirmárselo, aunque compartía completamente sus sospechas. Fuera como fuese, cada vez los cotilleos se estaban convirtiendo mas en voces a gritos y confiaban en los fans y su desparpajo para que se atrevieran a preguntar. Habían descartado realizar un seco y frío comunicado de prensa, a favor de la ronda de preguntas con los fans. De alguna forma sentían que había una graciosa deuda con ellos y se lo debían, mientras que por otro lado, hacerlo así les resultaba más personal y agradable.

Así que en esas circunstancias se encontraban y eran esas mismas las que mantenían a Renee en vilo. Mas allá de los típicos nervios que traían consigo las convenciones, comenzaba a notar que su estómago se cerraba y la saliva desaparecía de su boca. Miró a su pareja, que recorría de punta a punta el escenario, buscando contagiarse de esa energía que Lucy irradiaba. Pero no fue muy efectivo, pues con un solo vistazo comprobó que ella tampoco estaba mucho más tranquila. Nadie conocía a Lucy como Renee, y sabía perfectamente que esta, bajo toda esa gracia y soltura, estaba tan inquieta como ella. Pero lo disimulaba perfectamente atendiendo a la fila de preguntas que iba avanzando poco a poco.

Era el turno de una flaquita y menuda chica que se acercaba con pasos torpes al micrófono.

"Hoy estoy que me salgo" bromeó Lucy con tono chulesco, mientras la joven se hacia con el pie del micro "Estoy lista, dispara" propuso, realizando un movimiento similar al desenfunde de un revólver.

"Hola Lucy, me llamo Alyssa y mi pregunta es…" Renee la miró fijamente. Sin saber porque un escalofrío le recorría al escucharla hablar y algo dentro de ella le avisó de lo que se produciría a continuación. Sin saber si se trataba solo de una sensación o si lo suponía por el tono nervioso y avergonzado de la chica, creyó que posiblemente había llegado el momento. Continuó escuchando con su estómago convertido en un nudo de intestinos "Bueno… yo, Lucy, ¿qué opinas de los últimos rumores que os relacionan juntas como pareja?" preguntó casi de carrerilla y cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo como las cortinas junto a ella. Aguantó su mirada en alto hasta que se encontró con la irresistible ceja alzada de Lucy, y sus últimos rastros de confianza se desvanecieron. Miró la punta de sus zapatos, mientras escuchaba a Lucy respirando contra el micrófono, como meditando la respuesta.

"¿Qué pienso al respecto...?" repitió "Que no sé como se filtró la información" respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado y encogiéndose de hombros.

Ni un alma respiró en la sala

Ni si quiera Renee se atrevía a soltar el aire.

Todos parecían estatuas, y entre ellos, Lucy andaba como si fuera la única persona. Se giró hacia Renee, y ladeando el rostro musitó:

"¿Y tu, Ren? ¿Lo sabes?" cuestionó con una suave sonrisa, llena de amor y respondida con la misma cantidad de sentimientos, por la dulce y brillante mirada de la actriz. Renee negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, y Lucy volvió a girarse hacia la intrépida pero temblorosa fan "Ella tampoco lo sabe" De nuevo desenfundo una pistola imaginaria y añadió "¿Alguna pregunta más, Alyssa?" Antes de poder terminar de hablar, pegó un brinco con cara de susto.

El salón se llenó de golpe con el estruendo de cientos de personas de pie, gritando y aplaudiendo con tanta fuerza que el ruido resultaba casi incomprensible. El jaleo iba en aumento y Lucy miró al enardecido público. Rió con ganas, sorprendida por la reacción, pero innegablemente feliz. Miró a Renee que tampoco escondía su sonrisa de pura felicidad entre las carcajadas, producidas por el jaleo, los aplausos, los silbidos y los gritos de los fans. Caminó hacia ella, guiñándole un ojo y tendiendo su mano. Renee aceptó encantada y con una sonrisa radiante entrelazaron sus dedos mientras Lucy se acercaba aun más a ella.

Con solo unos centímetros de separación, escucharon de fondo la voz de Shanon, que a duras penas luchaba por hacerse oír "¡Oh, si, Chicas! ¡Están juntas! ¡LUCY Y RENEE SEÑOREEEES! ¡Al fin!"

 **FIN**


End file.
